Miko of My Desire
by ruuruu-chan
Summary: Caught by slave traders; Kagome is forced into the harem of her sworn enemy Sesshomaru. Now owing him a significant debt she is forced to be his personal servant and to bow at his every need. Will Kagome be able to escape her fate? Love is truly a demon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Miko of My Desire_**

**_By: Aurora Collins_**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^_**

**_Ch._****_ 1: Unknown Circumstances_**

The rays of sunlight shone overhead; illuminating the room through the windowpanes. In this room, textbooks were strewn carelessly about a desk where papers and pencils also took refuge. Judging by the decor it was easy to tell that the overly zealous room belonged to a young woman by the pink bedding and the posters that hung on the wall of some popular boy bands. In the bed was the owner of the room, with her raven colored hair splayed out onto the pillow and her pearly pink lips slightly opened as she dreamed sweetly. However, all dreams must end and the alarm clock going off could destroy anyone's fantasies. The girl groaned when she glanced at her clock, the numbers blaring red. She yanked the covers over her head and reached a hand out to press the snooze button. The room fell silent as her hand traveled back under the covers where it was warm and cozy.

She was about to fall back asleep when she realized what the time that was beaming brightly from her clock. She jolted out of bed and said "Oh man! I'm gonna be late again!" She got dressed in her school uniform and brushed her hair out at the same time. You would think that this girl was late for school again but when she began to pack her boulder of a yellow bag, the story changed. The bag became full with a first aid kit, bathing supplies, and other essentials that would not be considered school supplies, not even the ramen. It seemed like she was packing for a camping trip to the lake. The girl hauled the bag around to her back and latched it onto her shoulders. She heaved it up to where it was comfortable and said to herself, "C'mon Kagome Higurashi; hurry up before he drags you back to the Feudal Era again!" She double-checked everything once more before she made the decline on the stairs that led to the dining room.

Kagome despised how Inuyasha would come to her time and literally bark out orders for her to hurry up. If she didn't do what he wanted then he would throw a wild tantrum and drag her back before she could even properly pack, and later he would have the audacity to yell at her even more if she didn't pack enough ramen. Not this time, nor any other time because if he did decide to do that again she would 'sit ' him until he made it toChina. Kagome got to the bottom of the stairs and passed the kitchen.

"Hi mom... bye mom" Kagome said as she hurried by.

"Kagome, aren't you going to have some breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome slipped on her shoes and said, "I'm in a hurry, so not today mom. See you in about a week! Love you!"

She rushed out the door before she even heard her mother's response heading down to the familiar well. She opened the doors to the dark shed and went down the steps to meet her destination. "I finally beat him. Take that Inuyasha!" Kagome said triumphantly as she hopped down the well and instead of meeting the bottom, she was encompassed by a bright light that would lead her to another time; the Feudal Era. The light dissipated and when she looked up, instead of seeing the ceiling of the shed, she saw a bright blue sky overhead. Kagome steadied herself as she gripped onto the slick vines, hoisting herself up with her heavy luggage. She had to admit that it would be the perfect time for Inuyasha to show up so he could help her with the heavy backpack. No such luck, but she eventually made it to the top with a long drawn out sigh as she disposed of the bag. She was met with a light breeze that played with the hem of her skirt. It was early spring and the field that surrounded the well was colored with flowers of all sorts already in full bloom. The floral fragrance danced with the wind making her want to drink it in.

Kagome breathed in once more as she made her way down the worn path, her bag in tow. The path would eventually lead her to Kaeda's village but it would first take her through the woods and down the fields to the farmland, and finally into the village. It was a good walk but she didn't mind it because it allowed her to enjoy the scenery that surrounded her. She gradually made it into the woods and was well on her way down the path across some tree roots when she heard distant voices that trailed off the path. The voices were not to far away and curiosity got the best of her yet again. She wandered off the path deciding to investigate the commotion. Kagome set her bag down so she would not make any more noise then necessary as she crept through the brush. She looked over a berry bush down an incline and saw something she never expected to see so close to Kaeda's village.

It appeared to her to be some sort of army; completely made up of all sorts of different types of demons. They didn't look like normal soldiers because they had either broken armor or none at all, no weapons, or mounts. She wanted to know why they where all out in the middle of woods. Kagome crept further and upon a closer examination she saw that the demons possessed dozens upon dozens of human women. The women were chained to one another and led in a direction that would miss Kaeda's village completely. Though this was a good thing she wanted to know how she could help those women who obviously were kept against their will. Kagome jerked her head to the side when she heard the voices get closer. She ducked in the thick bush to conceal herself as several demons walked by talking in booming, boisterous voices. Kagome could see through the leaves and saw multiple breeds of demons, including lizard, dog, fox, and a few others she had never seen before.

"The boss says we need just one more raid before we can put these females out on the market," A dog demon said, explaining to the other slavers.

"I'm sure it'll be easy enough. Humans are such weak, pathetic creatures."

"Humans are weak, but their bitches aren't too bad to look at."

"Human bitches are fucking ugly but fucking them is another matter."

"That's true but we can't touch the women who're virgins, bosses orders."

"No shit! If you fuck 'em then the prices on they're heads would go way down. That means less money for us."

"Now that my comrade is a real shame because I wouldn't mind riding one of those females and teaching her what she's missing out on."

"You're a dog!"

"No shit."

The demons laughed and hollered at they're own pathetic jokes, but Kagome didn't find it funny at all; she was truly horrified at the conversation she'd just overheard. She couldn't imagine being taken against her will and having some demon mount her like an animal in heat. Kagome recalled hearing of demon raiders during a conversation with Sango. She realized these demons were slavers and they were kidnapping women from random human villages. Kagome knew she had to warn Kaeda's village just in case the demons decided to change direction and head that way. She took a step back, careful not to make any noise as she crept one foot at a time. She was crouched down and continued to back up until she felt something hard against her backside. At first, she thought it was a tree but she realized that it wasn't possible unless trees could get up and walk.

She looked behind her and saw a tall, slender demon with a face that was even more handsome than Inuyasha's. He looked like a fox demon with his golden red hair and green eyes that penetrated deep into hers. Kagome gulped as the fox demon made a grab for her however with sheer dumb luck she was able to dodge his arms and make a run for the well. She knew that the demons were a lot faster and she regretted leaving her backpack behind because it contained her bow and arrows. "A human girl! Grab her!" ordered the fox demon. Kagome didn't even look behind her to see if they were gaining on her. Her heart pounded so loud that it was the only thing she could hear. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst as she pushed herself harder then she thought possible. Kagome began running uphill causing her to slow down, she clung to tree roots and braches to avoid falling backwards. Even the mud seemed to grab at her and slow her down even more. She felt a pressure on her backside after a demon pounced on her, pinning her down and halting any further escape attempts. The wind was knocked from her lungs as she felt herself being dragged to her feet.

Kagome gasped as air filled her lungs once more. She attempted to summon her miko powers but they didn't seem to want to work today, she hated the fact that she was still in training. She gasped as she was thrown over the shoulder of the fox demon from before. "Hey boys, this ones' a keeper! Best lookin' girl we've caught so far!" He boasted as he made his way back down the incline with his prize in tow. "Let me down you jerk! Let me down!" She yelled out as she punched the demon's back. Kagome flailed trying as hard as she could to make the fox loosen his grip. "And she's a feisty one too," He added as he made it to the rest of the group. "Boss you should look at her eyes. I've never seen that color on any other human bitch. They're as blue as the ocean," A demon growled as he examined her face, his face distorted with anger. "I noticed that myself. She'll fetch a high price either way with just that one feature alone," The fox, also known as Boss replied as made his way down into the encampment. "Do you understand me! I said let me down! NOW!" Kagome screamed out as she punched him even harder, her hands going numb from the continuous impact.

The fox didn't even seem to notice but his grip around her waist grew tighter as he threatened, "Keep throwing a fit wench and you'll be in a world of hurt." "Oh yeah! What are you gonna do! I'll have you know that I'm a miko," Kagome bit out. The other demons smiled when Kagome met the fox's challenge. "I don't see any miko powers so unless you're the weakest miko I've ever met or you're a lying little girl. You keep acting like that and I'll be sure to beat you until you beg for death," The fox giving every indication that he was dead serious. Kagome instantly stilled when that threat passed through the demon's lips. She contemplated on purifying him but she was still new at her powers and had no idea how to call them forward or if she would even be able to control them. If they were going to work she was sure she would have used them by now. She cursed herself for being so untrained; she couldn't even purify the demons holding her captive. "Rui boss, why don't you just give the girl to us instead? She doesn't look like a virgin with that revealing kimono on. In fact she looks like one of those prostitutes that the human males are so fond of," A leering demon asked. "Prostitute! I'll have you know..." Kagome was cut off when Rui bounced her on his shoulder to silence her. "You know the rules Hikaru, we check the females first and if she isn't a virgin you can have her all you want," Rui replied smirking. "I'm a virgin! I'm a virgin damn it!" Kagome blurted out as her cheeks became inflamed in a pink hue. "Silence bitch! I don't want to hear another sound coming out of your mouth!" Rui growled out. "Let's check her now so we can see boss. She's such a good lookin' human after all." The boss smiled, "She is that." The boss set her down and pushed her onto her back to where she was pinned by two other demons. "Keep her still," Rui commanded. Kagome began to struggle when she saw what he was about to do to her in front of everyone to see. She yelled, screamed, and protested when he came closer to her; and with the realization of what he was going to do hit her, she began to feel tears run down her cheeks. Rui's hand began to wander under her skirt and she screamed, "No! Inuyasha help! Inuyasha!" "Silence wench. I don't know who this Inuyasha is but he isn't gonna come to your rescue," Rui conveyed as his fingers wove around her cotton underwear. Kagome felt her body being invaded and she cried out once more, "Inuyasha!" Rui ignored her cries, as his fingers dove inside her, and he felt that thin wall of her hymen. He pulled his finger out of her just as quickly and saw the tears that steamed from her eyes, he didn't seem to care. He smirked at her as he licked the finger that invaded her and he said,

"She's a virgin."

"Are you serious?" Hikaru asked in abrupt surprise.

"It doesn't matter what clothes she wears Hikaru, she's a virgin."

"But boss I just don't see how that's even possible."

"Hikaru just shut up and put her in with the ranks."

"Yes Rui."

"And don't try anything with her because I'll know."

"Yes... boss."

"I'll be seeing you around wench," The fox boss said as he left to attend to other business. "You bastard!" She yelled out as the tears stung her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him or anyone else. Why couldn't she be stronger like Sango or the other women from this era? Kagome was yanked up off the ground and led to where the other women were being held. She was shackled and chained to the back of a long line that would eventually lead all of them to an unknown destination. Kagome felt disgusted because she could still feel where Rui had touched her, his hands had violated her rights. It then dawned on her, she had no more rights because she was now a slave because she had to be nosey and investigate something that was out of her control. Where was Inuyasha when she needed him the most? She should have waited for him while she had the chance, but now it was too late. She realized that Inuyasha was always there to meet her so that she would be safe. He did it all for her and she felt stupid for not waiting for him like she always did. Kagome felt the line moving forward through the wilderness of the forests pulling her along with it. The chains clanked together and the shuffling of feet could be heard all around her. They were being led away from Kaeda's village. At least they would be safe, Kagome thought, and that it was worth the sacrifice of her freedom.

Meanwhile back at Kaeda's village...

By now Inuyasha was beginning to panic. He felt like a woman fretting over a lost child who might not even be lost. Kagome was missing and it all started when he was going to go pick her up from her time. It was a routine now; go to her house, yell at her for an hour to hurry up and bring her back. He did it all that to make sure she was safe from one end of the trail to the other but when he confronted Kagome's mother; she admitted that her daughter had left hours ago, very early in the morning. So if she left such a long time ago, where was she now? She should have been at Kaeda's home already and they should be on the road to find more sacred jewels, but she was missing. At first he thought he might have passed her so he checked the village, but there was no sign of her.

Inuyasha checked the huts around the village because Kagome sometimes tended to the ill people with her advanced medicine, but when no one admitted to seeing her he realized that it wasn't the case. He checked the fields next because sometimes she was there helping with the crops to get food for their trip. Again she wasn't in anywhere to be found. The last place he could think of was the forest where Kagome went to gather herbs that could be used for medicinal reasons so just in case if one of them got hurt she could heal them. Inuyasha scoured the land, searching every inch, every corner of his forest. He just about gave up when he caught the sight of an all too familiar yellow backpack half hidden in the bushes off the trail. He jumped over to it and he could smell Kagome all over the place. Something was wrong and he could feel it deep in his gut. He put his nose to the ground and began to sniff out her scent which led down a hill to an incline.

Inuyasha made his way down to the bottom but once he did Kagome's scent melded into the hundreds of others scents that wafted around. It was a mixture of all sorts of demons and humans and he couldn't pinpoint Kagome's scent anymore. He checked the ground and saw that the dirt was packed down by what looked like an army of feet. The direction it pointed to was to the west. He wondered what could have happened to Kagome at this point to make her leave her bag behind. He could safely assume that she was still alive because there was no blood in the air to tell him otherwise, which he hoped was a good sign. Inuyasha decided to head back to the village to tell his friends what he found. On his way back he grabbed Kagome's backpack from the forest floor.

"I found Kagome's backpack you guys," Inuyasha stated as he entered the hut. "That's better then what we found. We looked everywhere and we still haven't found her," Miroku stated. "I think she was taken by someone," Inuyasha stated. Sango looked hopeful, "Then we still have a chance of finding her." Inuyasha shook his head, "I followed her scent and lost it when I got to the bottom of a hill in the woods. Her scent was muddled with too many other scents, but the odd thing was that I smelled a lot of demons and humans alike." "You lost her scent? Inuyasha you idiot!" Shippo snapped out as his emotions took hold of his child form. "Can it pip squeak! Listen I have a good nose but I just couldn't find hers. There was no blood in the air so I can safely assume that she's alright... for the moment. But I suggest we move our asses so we can find her before anything bad happens," Inuyasha finished with anger lacing his voice. "Now calm down all of you," Sango said. "Sango my dear, you sound like you just had an epiphany," said Miroku.

"Actually I did. This sounds a lot like something I was told about when I was still living in the demon slayer village. I think these are we are dealing with demon slavers. I mean with so many scents of humans and demons it could only be that one thing. There was no blood or sign of a battle to justify anything else. To track them down is almost impossible if the trail isn't fresh. They have a way to elude people who are trying to fallow them. I can say that my tribe was only able to track down a few," Sango concluded. "Out of how many raids?" Inuyasha asked. Sango thought for a moment, "Out of several dozen raids." "Not very good odds if you ask me," Inuyasha huffed out with agitation. Miroku sighed, "Does it really matter what the odds are? We have to find her no matter what. She is our friend and frankly without her we can't control you Inuyasha."

"ME! What about you monk? You're the one with that wandering hand of yours getting us into trouble at every turn," Inuyasha roared as he was about to attack Miroku. "Now calm down the both of you," Sango said as she grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and dragged him away from Miroku. "You tell'em Sango! Now lets go you guys before we lose Kagome forever," Shippo said as he hurried out of the hut, urging for the others to catch up to him. The rest of the group followed, making their way to where Inuyasha smelled her last. They made their way down the incline and saw a ravaged trail leading deeper into the forest where the vegetation became thicker and more encumbered. They didn't dare take Kilala into the sky because they wouldn't be able to see where the trail was and the last thing they wanted to do was lose it. They had to move fast though because with spring came rain and if it rained they would lose the trail anyway. With that they set out to find the woman they all loved.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 2 Meeting the New Master**_

The road seemed long and foreboding as she was forced to walk on a path that was not shown to her. The foliage became thicker as vines and roots shot out from the ground. The sun was cast off by the trees but she could still feel the sweat trickle down her backside, perspiration apparent. A woman in front of Kagome tripped on the roots that burrowed out from the ground, and she fell without respite. The dust clouded around the woman and before she had the chance to get up she was being dragged across the earth. "Stop! Stop moving the line!" Kagome rasped out as she held fast onto the chain line to keep them from dragging the woman even further along. The line slowed to a halt and Kagome was by the woman's side, helping her up off the ground.

The woman croaked out, "I need water..." "Alright, I'll try to get you some. Just hang on," Kagome declared this as she saw some demons approaching them to see what the problem was. "What's the problem here wench!" Hikaru barked out. "She needs water," Kagome answered. Hikaru grunted, "We'll be at a river soon. She can drink there." Kagome looked up at him and a scowl planted itself onto her beautiful face "She needs water now you flea ridden brute! Not later! NOW!" "You dare tell me what to do you little wench," Hikaru growled under his breath. "Damn straight I do. I used to kill demons like you for breakfast," She sneered. Hikaru lost his temper at this moment and was about to strike down at Kagome but a masculine hand stopped him.

"Now let's play nice children," Rui said in an even tone. "But boss..." Hikaru tried to say but was interrupted. Rui nodded, "I know, but you also know better then to hurt our cargo. That is strictly my job. I'll deal with her tonight. Just give that other woman some water so we can be on our way." "Yes boss..." with that Hikaru left to do as he was ordered. Rui glided to Kagome and said, "You're lucky we're in such a hurry or I would punish you right now, but I'll let you stew in your own juices for awhile and we'll see how your temperament is later on." "Don't bet on it getting any better," Kagome snapped out. "Just keep it up woman because it'll only be worse for you," Rui stated this as he walked away to lead his team once more. The woman who laid her head on Kagome's lap was given water and she lapped it up like it would be the last thing she would ever be able to have. The poor woman was helped up to her feet after a few minutes and the boss yelled out his orders to move out. The line once again began to shift and move.

Once the line was moving and the woman seemed better Kagome asked, "Are you going to be alright now?" The woman said, "No. You should have let me be you foolish girl." "But why?" Kagome questioned. "So I could die. I lost everything when those demons raided my village. I lost my husband, my little boy, all gone." "I'm sorry," Kagome began to say. The woman snapped, "Don't say that! I don't want to hear it, especially from someone like you! I'm not a virgin and I know that tonight I will be taken like some whore with one of those filthy demons! I bet you're used to it though. You asked for it with that in cumbersome kimono you're wearing. I bet you wanted to be captured." Kagome snapped, "You don't know anything lady. I just helped you and this is how you act! I'm sorry that this happened to you but there are several other women here who suffered the same way. I would save my energy for the demons I know you will fight tonight if I were you." The woman looked at Kagome for a brief moment and nodded. After that nothing else was said and they continued to walk even deeper into the forbidden forest. Kagome knew that the woman was feeling the loss of a home and a family, but she didn't have to act like that to her. Kagome felt that the woman would no sooner end her life before she was taken to a demon's bed and there was nothing Kagome could do to help her out.

After awhile Kagome heard the roar of the river and felt the humidity in the air around her. When they cleared the bend Kagome saw the roaring river that clashed upon the rocks as it traveled downward. The spray reached her face as they neared the river's edge and it felt refreshing after such a long and tedious hike up the hills and down again. The women bent down to their knees and started to drink from the water that gave life. They gulped it down like how a herd of cattle would and that is how Kagome felt. When it was Kagome's turn to drink she refused the cold respite, even though her mouth was dry like sandpaper. She wouldn't allow herself any comfort because to do that would be bending to the demons rules.

Kagome knew she was very stubborn when she wanted to be and this was one of those times when she could be. Since she felt like she didn't put up much a fight the least she could do was to redeem her honor by being stubborn. It was the least she could do for herself. She felt eyes burrowing into her back and she glanced at the direction that it was coming from. Rui stared at her and motioned for her to drink from the river that was before her. In return she gave him the finger, turned around and followed the line as it moved. Kagome didn't see the expression on Rui's face but she hoped she made that arrogant demon mad.

After the rendezvous the boss ordered out, "Alright boys, lets gette'm across the river and watch your step! You lose one of these females and I'll have your hides!" The females were led across the river and it wasn't as deep as Kagome had thought but it was enough to push at her with some amount of force. The water tugged at her legs and beckoned for her to be swallowed in an undertow. She dug her heels into the gravel underneath the waves and trailed at a slow safe pace.

The last thing she would want is to lose her footing and drag other people under with her. Some of these women, she knew, couldn't swim and she didn't want to chance any of them drowning. The river was still cold from the snow that melted from the mountains and when she climbed from the riverbank she shivered and clanked her teeth together. Her clothes clung to her body and the slight breeze that attacked her formed goose bumps upon her flesh. Before she had time to rest they were moving once more and at this point Kagome's feet were screaming at her to stop and rest and she usually would if she were with Inuyasha. If he didn't let her stop she could always make him, but she couldn't in this situation.

Over the last rounded hill Kagome saw several carriages with horses attached to them. They stood there nickering and stomping their hooves into the ground, waiting impatiently to move. The prisoners were led to the wagons and they were being loaded up into them and at this moment Kagome could thank Kami for bestowing this gift to her in her time of need. But this gift was short lived when she heard Rui bellow out his orders to his men. "Hurry up! We're almost there so get them loaded up!" Rui yelled out as he scoured the crowd. His eyes came upon Kagome and he headed towards her once more.

"Oh great, he's coming this way," Kagome muttered out. Rui made it to Kagome and said, "You do know that demons have excellent hearing. I would have thought you would be glad to see me." "That's good to know, but I don't think I would ever want to see your ugly face again," She answered sarcastically. "I see your temperament still hasn't improved. You're a stubborn one, but sometimes in cases like these it would be a good idea to cease these antics. Well since you still have an attitude I suppose you can walk until we reach our camp later on tonight," He stated this as he unhooked her from the line and attached her to the back of the wagon.

"Are you serious! I've been walking for hours! What did you say about harming the cargo!" Kagome lashed out. "You're feet mean nothing. It's your body they want. Maybe you should of thought of your actions before you did them because if you did you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place," Rui claimed this and left Kagome there to rot for all he cared. Kagome stomped her foot down, "You bastard! I'll get even, I swear!" After her outrage the wagons began to move and she was being hauled behind like the milk cow she felt like. The pace was faster behind the wagon than it was on foot and she could honestly say that she regretted some of her actions, but she couldn't take it back now.

The day slowly shifted into twilight as the sun descended into the distant hills. The light waned and soon the stars began to glitter overhead in the velvet sky. The carriages began to slow down as they came to a clearing with campfires already lit by others who were obviously in the group. Kagome could see her breathe in the night sky as she was hauled the last few steps into the campground. The caravan finally stopped and Kagome collapsed to her knees, finally exhausted from the long trail that just never seemed to end for her. Her feet felt like they were on fire and blisters would be apparent if she ever got the chance to take her shoes off her swollen feet. The other women were unloaded from their seats and set into other areas where they could be safeguarded throughout the night and come the morrow they would be sold to the highest bidder. Kagome felt someone nudge her and she looked up to see that one dog demon, Hikaru.

She groaned, "Leave me alone." "Get up wench and get moving," He ordered out. "Bite me. I'm too tired," She muttered this out as she still sat on the ground. "I said get up wench or I'll…" Kagome interrupted him. "Or you'll what? Hit me? As if. Now go away," She said once more and she knew that she pulled a cord. However, why not make the demons miserable like she was. It made her feel better anyway. A voice rang out, "What seems to be the problem here now?" "This girl just back talked me," Hikaru tattled. "Doesn't surprise me one little bit. There is always a problem when it has to deal with this woman," Rui said.

Rui continued, "Let her be. I'll take care of this little thorn. She's a special case and she'll need special attention from me personally." Rui walked up to Kagome and forced her onto her feet and led her next to the biggest tent in the encampment. She figured that the big tent belonged to Rui since he was the boss. "Where are you taking me?" She asked as she tried to struggle out of his grasp, which tightened the more she fought him. "Does it really matter? Just keep quiet," He said as he increased his speed until he came to a lone post, hammered into the earth. Rui shoved her to the post and with her wrists bound; she was unable to catch herself as she fell. "Stand up wench," He ordered out. "I'm trying," She bit out as she grabbed onto the post as best she could. "You're either trying or you just won't. Which one is it? Now hurry your little ass and get up before I come over there and make you," Rui said with authority in his voice. Kagome struggled to try to stand up on her wobbly legs, but with effort she was able to reach her goal. It felt like her legs would buckle at any moment, so she gripped onto the splintered wood even harder to ensure that she stayed up.

"Good girl. Has your temper finally tampered down or do you think you need further punishment?" He asked in a serious tone. "I'm too tired," was Kagome's only response. "That's all I wanted to hear. Do me one little favor and I'll make sure your fed, bathed and taken care of for the night," Rui offered. Kagome looked at him, "What would this favor be?" She hoped this favor would be small and insignificant so that she could finally rest before she collapsed from exhaustion. "Call me master. Simple enough I think," He said as if it were nothing. "And if I don't comply?" She dared ask. Rui smiled, "You don't want to find out. I assure you." Kagome glared at him and spat out, "You're a rotten piece of crap you know that? Like I would ever call you master." Kagome felt like her energy was renewed by this profound statement that she made to her enemy. She would be damned if she would stoop so low as to call anyone master. It was an embarrassment. "So be it," Rui shook his head as he walked up to her and attached her chains to the post. He ripped her shirt from her shoulders and her bare skin reflected the moon that was now high in the night sky. She felt the cool breeze graze her backside and she took in a swift breath.

'This punishment my dear is designed to hurt, but it is not intended to mar that pretty skin of yours. A demon whip is designed for that specific use. I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself and all it takes is one little word to come out of that little mouth of yours," Rui said as he unwound a coil that had hung from his hip. Kagome gulped down, her mouth suddenly gone dry. "Screw you," She rasped out. She knew her voice shook when she said it but she didn't want to call him master and admit defeat like that. What would Inuyasha say if she did give up like that? "You had your chance," Rui said as he snapped his torturing tool to the side. Kagome heard the crack and felt the sting lash onto her back. A yelp escaped her lips and she cringed as she felt her teeth dig into her gums. Another crack echoed through the campsite and the scream she portrayed reverberated through the valley. Kagome knew everyone could hear her and she could only imagine the other women cringing from the sound. She tried to not make another sound as the lash barreled down once more. Her body shook as another slash hit her skin. Soon she collapsed onto the post, her lungs aching from the screams she'd given so freely to the demons that kept her.

"Do you give up wench? Are you ready to call me master now?" Rui asked as he pulled the whip back once more. Kagome shook her head and gave the answer she wanted to give. Rui scowled at her silent response to him, "You really are stubborn." "You're right… I am," She panted out, "And the name's Kagome." She felt the lash on her again after her snide little comment but she expected it and accepted it. When Kagome thought she couldn't take it anymore the beating stopped and she felt like a truck had run her over with a brutal force. Rui came up to Kagome and pulled her head back by her hair, receiving a yelp from his captive. "Call me master or I'll have to give you over to my men. When they're done with you you'll be worthless and we'll be unable to sell that pretty ass of yours. That would only mean one thing and that would be death and I assure you it will be slow and painful. And if that doesn't suit your tastes then you could always become my personal bitch for the rest of your miserable life. So make up your mind now wench because I won't save you after that," He said this as he released her raven locks from his firm grip.

Kagome's eyes widened and she realized that she had to give in or it could mean a lot more to her then her pride. Her bangs covered her eyes as she muttered out the one word she now despised more then ever, "M-Master…" "I didn't hear you. Say it louder so I can hear you," Rui grunted out. "Master," Kagome said as she looked up at him. Rui grinned, "Now yell it so everyone here knows that you're nothing more then a slave." "MASTER!" Kagome cried out as her body shook from the exertion. "Good my little slave. You'll learn to please your master one day. Next time don't act like you're better and this won't happen. Just be happy with your lot in life wench. You'll be happier in the end," He smiled as he left her where she was. He walked over to some of his men and gave out some orders to take care of her, but she wasn't able to hear all that he said. Before the demons could go and get her, she passed out from the pain and after that her world turned dark.

Sunlight torched the inside of her eyelids and all she saw was red. Kagome opened her eyes and immediately regretted it as a headache loomed. She groaned as she sat up slowly and she realized that the manacles were off her wrists and she was in a cage like a songbird. Her uniform was replaced with a patched kimono that was standard in that era. When Kagome finally got the chance to look around she was amazed by what she saw around her. There was a small length of stairs that led to what seemed like a stage for what she assumed was for auctioning. There was a crowd of demons that gathered around getting ready and anxious for the auction to begin so that they could acquire their new slaves. Kagome could swear that the demons looked like noble blood compared to the ones that caught her and were getting ready to sell her like butchered meat. That's what she was, the lamb to be sacrificed.

Kagome heard an all too familiar voice lace the crowd, "Gentlemen please step forward so we may begin. We have several human women here that I think you will be interested in. They're beautiful and will make great additions to any household." She heard the talking of the crowd cease as they huddled around the stage to begin the bidding. Rui continued, "We'll start off with our best stock so you can spend your money in the best way possible." Rui made a signal for one of his men to bring a young female up to the stage. The young woman, almost a girl had short hair and her face had a unique look to it, but she wasn't really considered beautiful, but more like a commodity. "This young girl here is one of our youngest stocks so she is very trainable…" Kagome blocked out the rest that was said as she sat around anxiously, knowing that her turn was right around the corner.

Before she knew it, she was summoned to the stage where she would be put onto display for all to see. Kagome was yanked from the cage unceremoniously and forced up the stairs that stretched out before her. She was shoved and pulled up and the demons below stared at her with such wanting eyes. Her cheeks flushed as they scrutinized her from head to toe. "This one gentlemen is our number one prize of the evening. She is a very special female because not only is she a virgin but she also has unique colored eyes. The color of her eyes reminds you of fresh running water that churns back into the ocean. It's the most gorgeous color when you wish to gaze into them. Please gentlemen come up and take a look at this one of a kind woman. Mind you she is a little feisty and will take a little time to break in, but isn't she worth it?" Rui asked as he draped an arm over Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome tried to push him away from her but he held fast and glared down at her, "See gentlemen, she's already trying to fight me off, but that will be all the more fun if you wish to take her as your concubine." A couple demons came up on stage and Rui allowed them to examine her as they wished. One looked into her eyes and stared at her for a long time, and another checked inside her mouth and saw perfect pearly whites, but he almost got his finger bit off in the process. "Alright gentlemen please step down so we can get this started," Rui said as Hikaru began the betting. It went so fast that Kagome could hardly keep up. The last person to make a bet was a lone dog demon, with silver white hair, yellow eyes, and a face like that of an angel. His hair was cropped and it spiked around the nape of his neck and his forehead and his hairdo almost made him look rugged. "I bet on behalf of the lord of the Western Lands," the stranger said as his tall frame hovered over the crowd. Kagome felt like she knew who this man was talking about but then again there was no name for her to recall on. "Who might you be sir?" Rui questioned. "I am but a humble vassal of the Lord and this is a gift to be given to the Lord. I feel my Lord could use another woman in his vast harem and I think this gem will fit with what my Lord needs," He answered in earnest and dared the fox demon to argue with him.

Rui swallowed hard, knowing that not selling the woman to this vassal could make the Lord of the Western Lands very angry indeed and that was the last thing that Rui wanted. "She's yours," Rui finally said as the bidding ended. The vassal smirked and gained his profit in exchange for the gold that resided in his purse, which made Rui even wealthier. "Will you need some restraints for her?" Rui asked before the dog got off the stage with his newly acquired purchase. He shook his head, "I will not need something as mundane as that. I can handle one human girl." Without another word, the dog demon led her off the stage and onto the wagon that he came in with. She sat at the front of the seat with him as they began on another long journey.

The carriage was bumpy as the horses made the journey down the beaten pathway and Kagome jolted from left to right. She was uncomfortable from sitting down so long and the silence between her and this demon was getting to be almost unbearable. She wanted to know who he was and where he was taking her to. The dog demon almost reminded her of Inuyasha in a way with that look of annoyance on his face. Kagome noticed that his jaw ticked where his demon markings lay. "What are you staring at woman?" The demon asked. Kagome blushed "Sorry, you just remind me of someone I know." "You can forget whoever you knew in your old life because you're now starting a new one," He said curtly. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him because even his attitude reminded her of Inuyasha. She wondered if all dog demons had this temper issue.

"I didn't exactly hear what you were saying but why did you purchase me?" Kagome questioned. The demon smirked, "For the Lord to use as he pleases. The harem I think is the best place for you." Kagome's eyes widened when she heard what he said, "H-Harem! But that means... that means..." Kagome couldn't even finish because she knew exactly what it meant to be in a harem because she read romance novels before and knew enough about culture to know a thing or two about it. "You're right it's a place that women are kept so the lord can use their bodies to entertain himself with, but the Lord has such a small harem that I think he needs more women in it to choose from." "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't harems in the eastern countries across the seas?" Kagome questioned. The demon nodded, "Yes but some traditions from other countries can be implemented if they are liked enough. Harems aren't too popular but it's catching on at a rapid rate.'' 'How many women are there in the Lords harem?" Kagome just had to know and she didn't know why she was so interested in the first place.

"I believe he has about a dozen, but then again he hardly has time for any of them so we let a lot of them go. The Lord you see is always gone on his missions but he comes home back to his empire from time to time to rest. I just wish he would use more of his women to ease tension that I know he is feeling," He began to explain. Kagome blurted, "Then why buy me!" The demon flinched when she screeched, "He needs some change and I've never seen a human girl with the looks you posses." "Thank you, but would this noble lord even be caught with a human? I mean most demons find human females to be not to their liking," Kagome kept asking more questions trying to figure out more about her situation.

He looked at her and said, "Give yourself more credit. You are by the far the most beautiful human woman that I have encountered in all my long years. You will be a good asset to the harem. I won't say anymore then that. All will be explained once you set foot into the harem where you will be processed and checked." "It sounds like I'm going into a meat grinder," Kagome said. "Once you set foot into the harem you won't be getting out and it sounds to me like you don't like your lot in life, but I guarantee that the women there are treated very well," He went on the say. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Damned straight I don't like this. I'm not some slave for someone to use as they please and I'll put up a fight if I have to."

"So why don't you try to escape then?" He went on to proceed. "Because I know demons are faster and stronger so what would be the point?" "Then there is your answer woman," The dog demon said as he focused back onto the road. Kagome huffed out as he outplayed her in the game of questions and answers and after that there was nothing but silence. She still had so many questions but he just squashed any hope she might have had to gaining freedom from this Lord that was to be her liege and master for the rest of her life. Kagome just wondered how she would get out of this mess.

The early morning soon turned into the late afternoon as they finally entered the gates known as the Western Lands. The castle sitting on top of the lone hill was huge beyond anything she had seen or witnessed in the Feudal Era. The castle reminded her of one of Naga's fortresses in one of her history textbooks from school. They made their way through the town and up the road that led up to the palace. They passed over the bridge and into the courtyard where they halted the carriage and steed. Kagome was helped down and that is the last she saw of the vassal that bought her and took her to where she would stay. He didn't even say goodbye and she doubted that she would ever come to know his name. Kagome did have to be grateful that he was kind to her and allowed her to ask her questions as long as she did. One thought lingered in her mind though. She knew that all hope was lost for Inuyasha to find her because now she stayed in a gilded cage that would be impossible to escape from because she was now at the heart of a prime demon village.

It would take a miracle to get her out of this mess and she knew that the miracle wouldn't come anytime soon if it came at all. She was led through locked double doors and into a small room where she was sat on a cushion that sat on the marble floor. A male demon walked in with some scrolls and an ink bottle to write upon. He sat down across from her at the low table that occupied the floor. He gave her a long look and what looked like a smile plastered onto his face. "Here I will write all the information I need to put into our personal records. After this interview you will be sent to the harem to be prepared for your new master. Do you understand this wench?" The old demon droned out. Kagome nodded, feeling more and more uncomfortable as each minute inched by.

The old demon splayed out his supplies and got his brush ready to put the ink upon the paper. The interview took a little over an hour and he questioned about her name, education, what she did for a living and some hobbies that she enjoyed. Kagome of course left out a lot of information that stated that she was from the future and since she didn't have her school uniform there would be nothing important that she would have to disclose. Her past would be her own personal secret and if anyone thought that they could take it away from her, they were sadly mistaken. The demon finished his parchment and stood up while hovering above her. "You have the most unusual colored eyes for a human. The Lord will like that very much my young lady," The old demon stated.

Once the questioning was complete the old demon left without another word and the royal eunuchs escorted her even deeper into the royal palace. They went through a pair of large stone doors that reached the high ceiling, and once through Kagome saw all around her everything draped with yards of silk. There were cushions laid out on the floors and a large fountain in the middle of the room. Lounge chairs adorned the patio outside where there were sakura trees used for shade. The garden was exquisite with ponds that kept coy in them and beautiful lily pads. Butterflies and dragonflies flew outside as spring was nearing its peak. She barely had time to take more in when she was taken to another lone room.

It was big and it had chests engraved with jade; dozens of pillows were scattered on a futon that was to be her bed, and a vanity mirror to look into everyday. On the vanity were the supplies she would use such as perfumes, makeup and hair products. The eunuchs left her to gaze upon her new living quarters and they were so quiet on their departure that Kagome didn't even notice. "Good heavens. This is what I have to work with? They told me that they were going to bring in a new girl, but this is too much," A woman said in a soft voice.

Kagome turned around abruptly and saw a wonderful looking enchantress with dark locks of ebony draping down around her shoulders and down onto the floor. Her eyes were golden, her demon marks apparent; which were a rich orange color. Her earrings that she wore were so huge that Kagome thought that the stranger's ears should have drooped. Her clothing was also something as unappealing, with the vibrant kimono tight around her bodice. Kagome spoke, "I'm sorry I wasn't what you expected." Kagome's sarcastic tone struck a cord with the demon woman in front of her. "Such prudence as well. I'm your Ikbal so I suggest you show some respect. I've been here longer than anyone else so I suggest you take heed on what I have to teach you," She said as she walked around Kagome. "What is an Ikbal?" Kagome asked. The demoness huffed out and said, "An Ikbal is the head concubine or wife of the harem. She runs the harem under the eunuchs and makes sure that the women learn all their lessons and stay out of trouble. The Ikbal is also the Lord's favorite or the one who has the highest standing with him. It is only natural that I would be since I give him the most pleasure."

Kagome was silent as she was examined. "Well you look like you're in good shape and I heard you're a virgin so that makes it even better. Your face could use some makeup but we can get a servant to do all that," She continued as she made her complete circle. "So what may I call you?" Kagome asked. The woman smiled, "Call me Lady Itsuko. Now let's get you started so that very soon you'll be ready for the Lord." "Warn if I refuse...?" Kagome said as she gave Itsuko a stern look. "That's easy. You'll be executed," Itsuko said with a straight face. Kagome paled. "I knew you would see things our way and with you being a human I highly doubt you would have much luck getting out of here alive. So just enjoy yourself and allow me to teach you how to seduce men," Itsuko said as she led Kagome in front of the vanity.

Kagome sat down and looked at her dirty face that reflected back to her. "You'll need a bath for sure but we can do that in a little bit. You can borrow one of my kimonos and jewelry until you earn your own." Kagome sighed, "Lady Itsuko can you please tell me about the harem?" Itsuko grinned and said, "The Lord's harem is large enough to fit two hundred women, but he has less then twenty. I guess that means he can spend more time with us but he doesn't seem to be too interested in his women anymore. We still try to impress him though, even if he doesn't want it." "Are there any other humans in here?" Kagome questioned. "No. The last human here couldn't bear the thought of sleeping with a demon, even as one as handsome as our Lord. She killed herself." Itsuko said as she brushed out Kagome's hair. "B-But..." Kagome was interrupted.

"That's why you'll be guarded around the clock until you can be safely delivered to him."

"Wait just a minute... why would a demon even want a human in his bed."

"Variety I suppose. But the Lord never expressed liking human women."

"Then why buy me and make me do this?"

"It wasn't my decision and I don't get it either. I just have my job."

"And that's all that concerns you?"

"Yes. To please the Lord is my only goal in life."

"Sounds pretty pathetic to me."

"Watch your tongue human! It's an honor to serve him. If you'll excuse me human, I will get the servant to bathe you and you can start on your training for tomorrow night," with that Itsuko left Kagome all alone. Throughout the rest of the day Kagome was bathed in oils and other fine perfumes. What Kagome didn't know was that it was a tradition to make all women hairless in the nether regions and she had yet to even reach her full potential as a woman. It was said that women with hair there was considered dirty or in a religious aspect blasphemous. She thought it was ridiculous for anyone to think that something so natural would be scorned with such vengeance. If it was a sin then why would Kami bless the people with hair there in the first place? It just confused her even more to think about it. In fact Kagome never thought about shaving off her pubic hairs, but with tweezers from the women she was made as bare as the day she was born from the womb. Each hair that was plucked hurt and at least they didn't get her arms, legs or underarms because she shaved those on a regular basis whenever she showered. The serving women found that rather odd that she would be bare everywhere else, but Kagome knew that eventually that hair would be plucked too. After the tweezing she was sore and lotions were applied tenderly so that there would be no cause for infection. Kagome tried not to fight them and it was hard not to raise your rump off the table whenever they grabbed on to another piece of hair. It was no wonder that the eunuchs had to hold her down for the process to be completed.

After her ordeal she was allowed to rest throughout the rest of the night but with guards posted outside her hall. Since there was nothing more to do for the day she just stretched out onto her futon and once her head hit those feather down pillows she was out like a light. She was just too tired to keep thinking about what will happen because no matter what she did she would still be made to do things that she didn't want to do. As Kagome dreamed she had writhing nightmares all night that cast her in and out of a state of sleep. She dreamt about the Lord and what he might have looked like, but no matter how handsome a man might be; being raped was still horrendous.

Kagome was woken up by a servant girl. The covers were torn from her body and she shivered as she was forced out of bed. Kagome was made to wear an old fashioned kimono that consisted of so many layers that she felt constricted. Her hair was done up in a bun with gems tied into it, jewelry was put onto her ears and on her neck; and lastly make-up was applied to her face. Kagome felt so weighed down that she didn't even want to walk. Now she was ready to start her lessons as she was led out of her room. Kagome wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it because she was no where near ready to meet this guy who was the root to all her problems. She learned how to bow appropriately, more like groveling to her. She learned how to walk like a lady and about a hundred other useless things to her. There were a few things that she was taught that she never knew about.

In the middle of these lessons Kagome couldn't help but blush from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. She never knew that she could feel such embarrassment. In fact she was so appalled that she kept screwing up and that is when Lady Itsuko finally yelled at her, "What in the hell are you doing now wench!" Kagome flinched back as the yelling continued. "We're teaching you these lessons so that you can please your master. You need to make him feel good and pleased all the time. That is why you stroke it in that fashion. Males also like it when you use your tongue and mouth. It makes them come to ecstasy even faster. So pay attention and do as I show you!" Lady Itsuko finished as she handed Kagome back the 'cucumber,' which was her tool for this particular lesson. "B-but this is so wrong! I don't think I can do this. I'm just too embarrassed," Kagome claimed as she set the cucumber down. Itsuko just rubbed her temples and said, "Kami help me. He won't care how you feel but I suppose that once you lose your virginity you maybe more competent on what a real man wants." Kagome didn't know how much more she could take of this. If Kagome didn't find a way out soon she would be a mindless drone like the rest of them, not like any of the other women talked to her, except Lady Itsuko. Kagome wished that not even Lady Itsuko would talk to her. All that woman's moaning, bitching, and complaining was getting on her nerves.

The other women probably didn't want anything to do with her because she was a human and they were demons. Just as well, she didn't want to make friends at the moment anyway. As the day wore on and evening grew near Itsuko grew curiously giddy. As hard as Lady Itsuko was on Kagome she seemed awfully gallant to make her Lord happy. A eunuch presented himself to the Lady and he whispered in her ear. Lady Itsuko smiled and said, "It's time my dear. Now sit here while the servant prepares your face and I'll do your hair as an honor to your first night with the Lord," She jeered on. Kagome almost felt sick to her stomach and she knew this was the time she dreaded, but what could she do with nothing but demons around her. She didn't believe in suicide so that was out of the question. Kagome figured she would have to deal with it until Inuyasha came to save her. If he ever did come to save her. "Lady Itsuko... I-I..." Kagome couldn't look at herself in the mirror. "I know you're scared but you just have to buck up and think of something more pleasant. You'll be fine and you'll be given nice gifts for your great deed," Itsuko said as she finished putting pins in Kagome's hair.

"That's not what I mean Lady Itsuko. I just wanted to know what will happen if I get... well you know... pregnant?" Kagome asked with a dark blush spreading over her face. Itsuko laughed, "You silly girl. All the food we're given makes us barren for the duration we eat the food. The Lord isn't ready for a family yet, but when he is the potion will be taken from our meals. We accept it as it is." "So this is all fun for him?" Kagome questioned. Itsuko grinned, "It isn't just fun for him you know. I mean it has been a couple years since he asked for me though..." "How long ago was it since he called on any woman at all?" Kagome looked at Itsuko through the reflection of the mirror. Itsuko looked away this time, "About a year and a half ago was the last time he was with any woman here in the harem. He could be bored with all these women and has probably gone out of the castle to look for more women that suit his tastes. He'll call on his women one day to satisfy him once more."

"Anyway we're sending you to see if he's responsive," Itsuko clamored on. "Wait you mean he didn't ask for me! You're using me as bait!" Kagome hollered out. "I suppose you could say that. Listen if you don't catch his attention than we're all done for. We need to do something to keep the harem going so that we have somewhere to live and call home, at least until he decides to marry," Itsuko said as she hurried with Kagome's kimono. The servant girl excused herself at this point as Itsuko finished the details. "Until he marries?" Kagome was now confused. Itsuko continued, "Well yes. When he marries then she will be the Lady of the West and the harem will be no more. The new Lady wouldn't allow it I'm sure but we hope that one of us will be chosen because then we could at least all stay here. Enough about all that; you're ready now and the eunuchs will escort you to the Lord's bed chamber. Good luck human," Itsuko finished as she pushed Kagome to go with the guards. "B-But I'm not ready to go! Lady Itsuko please!" Kagome screamed out as she was forced down an unfamiliar hallway. Her screams fell on deaf ears as she was dragged down the hallway, her knees shaking the whole way. Fear engulfed her as she traveled further and further down to her demise. Soon she came through an arch and paper screens were slid out of the way.

Kagome was now in a dark room with just some oil lamps to light the corners of the room. She was forced onto her knees on the bamboo floor and her head bent low to the ground. Once the eunuchs were sure that she would stay bowed they departed and were standing guard outside the room. She still felt the pressure on her neck well after the guards left and she was forced to stay there and grovel on the floor. She didn't know what to do or even what to say. Kagome heard some rustling on the bed but she didn't dare raise her head to see who it was, not like she could see in the dark anyway. She heard footsteps and a masculine voice that held authority "Don't raise your head woman." Kagome obeyed as she noticed the room began to light up. "I could smell that you were a human, even before I got back to my lands, I knew there was a human here," She heard the bare feet come closer to her. "Now why would my servants buy a scroungy human like you? I don't even care for human females. I'll have them send you back to the place they bought you from," The voice drawled out.

Kagome let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Her body was shaking because of the relief she felt that overwhelmed her body. She would be let go and allowed to go home she hoped. "I smell the fear on you dissipates. I suppose you were scared to share my bed with me. Maybe I'll force you to do what you don't want to do. I have to compensate for the money spent for you anyway. Let me see your face wench," The voice said, now even closer. Kagome lifted up her head slowly and searched the room for the voice that was talking to her. What she saw she couldn't believe.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in a whisper. Sesshomaru glared at her, "You're my half brother's wench. Now this is rich." When Kagome thought her life couldn't get much worse, it just did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 3 Living in a Hell!**_

Kagome's heart raced inside her chest as she kneeled on the floor before the youkai that tried to kill her and Inuyasha on more than one occasion. She felt her blood pump and she could swear that Sesshomaru could hear her veins rupturing into a spiraled frenzy. Her ears felt clogged and she could barely think as her breathing increased. Kagome tried to remain calm but she already knew Sesshomaru sensed her fear and anxiety. Kagome looked up at him and he just hovered over her with that glaring stare tearing deep into the core of her soul. She didn't know if she should move or say something but Sesshomaru answered that for her within seconds.

"Don't fear me wench. I won't try to kill you, yet. I think I can use you to my advantage," Sesshomaru said in his all too familiar monotone voice. Kagome tried to compose herself, "W-What do you mean to your advantage? Do you mean getting the Tetsuiga from Inuyasha because I thought you gave that up?" "Indeed I did. No, I have something else in mind for you wench," Sesshomaru went on to say. "If you don't need me for the Tetsuiga then why keep me around? Can't you just send me back to Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up with a hopeful glance of her blue eyes. Sesshomaru scoffed, "No. I paid for you. I own you and I'll use you in any way that I see fit. Until I can find a way for you to pay your debt off to me I won't allow you to leave this castle." Kagome stood up from the floor and nearly screeched, "That is completely absurd Sesshomaru. You know as well as I do that Inuyasha won't allow this. He would come into your palace and take me back like the good friend I know he is." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and said, "Kneel back down until I say otherwise." His tone was filled with such ice that she had to obey. "There's only one flaw to your level of thinking wench. Inuyasha doesn't know where you are and he won't ever find out until I'm ready to let you go," Sesshomaru said as he sat back on his bed, still looking at her.

"What's the point of all this?"

"You're Inuyasha's wench."

"And...?"

"It should be quite simple."

"To get back at him?"

"Yes."

"So this is all about sibling rivalry."

"You could categorize it as that."

"There has to be something more to this."

"Nothing more then what I've said now. It would make me happy to see that whelp of a half brother suffer," Sesshomaru finished. "I thought you despised humans," Kagome went on to say. "Hnn... point taken human. Your species does disgust me to a point but if I will something to happen then it will. If I want you in my bed then it will be so. Enough; go back to the harem until I can figure out what to do with you," he said and easily dismissed her like she never even existed. It was fine with her because after talking to Sesshomaru and living to tell about it was a feat on its own. Kagome quickly got up from the floor and nearly ran for the door and the whole time she felt the eyes of the demon Lord at her backside.

Kagome reached her room in the harem and sat down at her vanity. She stared at herself for a long moment and tried to slow down her heart so that she wouldn't faint from exerting herself into an anxiety attack. Before Kagome could have a few minutes to herself Lady Itsuko appeared in the room and expressed her thoughts, "I see you have failed to please the Lord. I could have sworn that he would be taken with you because of how different you are. I guess he just can't stand humans either way." Kagome looked at Lady Itsuko from the mirror and said, "That's not true! He has a little human girl with him all the time named Rin and she is the cutest eight year old I have ever seen. I suppose she is his vassal, but there's something more between them. There is something special like a father and daughter relationship." "Preposterous indeed! I've never heard of this girl or have seen her myself. I think you don't know what you're talking about," Lady Itsuko bashed out with an angry tone.

Kagome stood up to the demoness and finally retaliated, "I know exactly what I'm talking about. I've seen her and I've known Sesshomaru for a long time now. I've even fought him before so it's you who doesn't know anything." Kagome got face to face with Lady Itsuko and continued, "You just don't know because you're stuck in here all the time. You need to leave this harem and live your life because you don't even know your own Lord anymore. He has compassion for that girl and I'll admit that he does. In fact he shows more love for that little girl than he does for his own brother. His half brother Inuyasha has been his enemy throughout their whole lives. So don't you dare say that I know nothing because it's you who doesn't know crap and you're jealous because I do." "You bitch! I'll rip that tongue out of your skull and feed it to my hounds!" Lady Itsuko yelled out as she grabbed Kagome by her raven hair and threw her to the ground. Lady Itsuko grappled on top of Kagome and began slamming her head onto the floor.

Kagome lost herself for a moment and when she realized that her life was in danger and she was being attacked something sparked deep inside her. She felt an overwhelming power ignite and at first she thought it was the brain damage she was gaining but it developed within her core. Lady Itsuko was about to bash in Kagome's skull once more but Kagome knocked her off and Kagome was able to dodge from another attack. Kagome was able to get her footing and stand up from the floor she was laid into. "I'm gonna kill you!" Itsuko yelled out as she lunged at Kagome to fight her once more. Kagome felt that same force and was able to get out of Lady Itsuko's grasp and before Kagome knew it she saw a bright pink light surround her. It was her miko powers seeping out from her body and empowering the whole room. Kagome felt faint and she knew she would pass out at any moment and before she did she felt that wave of energy release itself away from her body. She heard Lady Itsuko wail in agony before the darkness over took her into another world.

It felt like several days had passed before she awoke. Kagome was encompassed by the darkness for so long that she thought herself to be dead to the world and she wanted to wake up now. When she did wake up she regretted it because her head throbbed, like her brains turned to Jell-O. Her body ached from the exertion she endured. Kagome groaned as she tried to sit up in a bed that wasn't from the harem. She knew this because the sheets that covered her were made of silk and the room was filled with more things that weren't so gaudy. The bed was softer with cotton stuffed deeply into the mattress. It was so soft and comfortable that she could have fallen asleep again if she wanted to. "Don't try to sit up wench. Just lay there," Kagome heard the familiar voice ring throughout the room. It was soft but full of authority as it was directed to her. Kagome wondered if he was trying to be nice because of what happened to her but she knew that 'nice' was not in his vocabulary. She did as she was told for the moment and laid back down on the cushions. "What happened?" Kagome managed to say with a rasp. "Hnn? Apparently you're scared of me but not some jealous female demon, which in some cases could be even more dangerous," Sesshomaru went on to say. Kagome sat up immediately and looked at Sesshomaru and she instantly regretted it as a wave of nausea set in. She tried to steady herself and said, "What happened to Lady Itsuko? I heard her scream before I passed out."

Sesshomaru walked up to the bed and answered, "You almost killed her Miko. You purified her arm and shoulder off and scorched half her face. It'll take her about a year to heal back to her original form. Now lay back down before I make you." Kagome allowed the dizziness to take over as she plopped back down on her back. She looked away from Sesshomaru and tried to hold back the tears she knew were about to surface, "I almost killed her. I didn't mean to." "She attacked you first and your powers happened to come to your rescue. She'll be fine once she gets some rest. It's very interesting for a weak human like you to have anything like those powers though," Sesshomaru said as he walked to the door to the room. "I knew I had them but... I don't know how to control them. I'm a miko," Kagome muttered out.

Sesshomaru gave her that same look he had been plastering on her the whole time she had been there, "A miko? Interesting. Considering that you were out for two days says that it took a lot of energy out of you, but no matter." He reached for the door and slid it open to leave the room without wanting to talk any longer. Kagome realized this and shot out, "Where is Lady Itsuko now?" Without looking back Sesshomaru said, "I banished her." "B-But why?" Kagome cried out. "She tried to kill my merchandise; simple," Sesshomaru said. He silently left the room and left Kagome to her own thoughts.

Not even a moment later Kagome busted down her walls and allowed the tears to come to her. She didn't mean to hurt the woman at all but she just didn't realize what powers she held. Kagome wished that Lady Kaeda would have been there to tell her it would be alright and that there were certain ways to control these powers that were growing inside her. Kagome could honestly say that she was scared of these powers but she also knew that Kikyo had them before her, and that woman controlled them at one point and time in her short life. Kagome closed her eyes and when she did she heard the door open once more. When she opened them back up she recognized the demon that was bringing in a tray of food for her. He was a little green toad and he was a vassal to Sesshomaru. The vassal was known as Jaken and he was the most annoying creep she had ever met in her time in the Feudal Era.

Kagome tried to suppress an agitated groan but she failed miserably, "What do you want Jaken?" Jaken shot her a look and said, "Lord Sesshomaru insisted that you be fed you lowly human. I don't know why he keeps you when it would be easier to throw you out on the street now, but then I ask myself that whenever Rin is around." Jaken set the tray of food next to Kagome before she asked diligently, "Rin is here at the castle now?" "Stupid human! Of course she is. I'm the one that has to watch her all the time and do a hundred other duties that I feel are more important than babysitting," Jaken squawked out. "You don't like Rin," Kagome said, already knowing the answer. Jaken huffed, "Of course I don't! She's a human and Sesshomaru spoils her to the point that she won't even listen to poor old Jaken. She'll be his ruin."

Kagome just laid there and heard him berate on and on about how Rin was this horrible child who never listened to him. Jaken went on to say that she ruins the garden by picking all the flowers and she never pays attention to her studies that Sesshomaru paid a fortune for Supposedly Rin also didn't like to take her baths and she was picky with her food. Rin was a child after all and children tended to be a little difficult from time to time. Kagome thought that Rin was a sweet girl, but did Rin have the right care in a situation that her keeper didn't even like her? Was that proper protection for a young girl? Soon enough Jaken realized that Kagome wasn't even listening to him and went on to say how humans should listen to the superior species of demons and mind their manners, or something to that effect. He just kept that annoying squawking up until he left the room and it was silent once more.

Kagome looked at the food and felt the nausea come back and she knew that she wasn't hungry in the least but if she wanted to regain her strength she would eat some bite fulls of food. She sat up, even though Sesshomaru told her not to and she ate what she could on the tray, which was mainly fruit. She finished the last bite of an apple before she attempted the next step and that was to stand up from the comfortable silk bed. She thought that she would feel dizzy or nauseated again but she was wrong. She felt better and so she took a walk around the room until she came to a large window. When she looked down, to her surprise, she saw a magnificent garden.

It was in full bloom with blossoms from the littering the cobble stone pathways. Patches of flower beds were randomly put in all kinds of assortments, and right in the middle of the garden was a giant pond. The pathway that led to it was also grace with an arched bridge, which was built over the pond to get to the other side. Kagome wondered if she could ever walk through something as enchanting as the garden that Sesshomaru owned. When Kagome thought that she caught a wisp of an orange and yellow kimono. It was attached to a young girl with dark brown hair tied in a side ponytail. Kagome instantly recognized her as the little girl Rin that was always following Sesshomaru around.

Kagome than had to wonder that if Sesshomaru hated humans so much than why keep an eight year old by his side all the time. Sesshomaru must care for her just a little to drag her half way across Japan because to take care of a child took a lot of responsibility. You had to feed them, bathe them, and most importantly, pay attention to them. Kagome thought for a moment and wondered also if Rin might miss having contact with humans at all. When Kagome glanced back down from the window she witnessed that Jaken was already down with Rin. He was flailing his arms about as he caught Rin picking flowers from the gardens. Kagome opened her window so she could listen in.

"You stupid human girl! Stop picking Lord Sesshomaru's flowers!"

"But Rin wants to pick flowers for Lord Sesshomaru so he can keep them inside."

"That's stupid! They'll just die!"

"Lord Sesshomaru will love them."

'No he won't! He just allows it because you're just a little girl."

"So. Rin likes being a little girl and making Lord Sesshomaru happy."

"You're impossible!"

Kagome frowned as she heard the way Jaken spoke to the young ward and she finally was struck with a brilliant idea. If Sesshomaru really wanted to keep her until her debt was paid then why not do something that she would actually enjoy. Kagome figured that it wouldn't take too long to pay off her debt and be able to go back to Inuyasha and the group. Kagome decided that she would be the one to care for Rin but how would she go about talking to Sesshomaru about it? She didn't even know if she could find him in the palace because she was sure it was big. Kagome tore herself away from the window and checked the door, which to her dismay was locked. She wasn't to be trusted after all. Kagome sighed to herself and began to pace the room. She would do it. She would be Rin's keeper. Now if only she could get out of the room.

It had been hours since Kagome was last checked on and she was beginning to feel more then agitated with the fact that she was being ignored. If Sesshomaru wanted to keep her so badly then why not assign her a task. Anything would do as long as it kept her from going crazy with boredom. The sun was setting over the hill and the room was starting to get dark. Kagome had to remind herself that in that time and age electricity had not been discovered. She wish it had been because she would have just flipped on the switch, but no she had to wait as it got darker and darker until the room would eventually get pitch black. Just when she thought she was about to go through the night without any light the door to her room unlatched and Sesshomaru walked in. "Why are you standing in the dark wench?" He said as if she were some arrogant human. "Well if I were given a means to provide light I would have done it already," Kagome bit out. Sesshomaru walked over to a lamp on the table and turned the knob and a fire lit under the glass. "These are special lamps and all you have to do is turn the knob, but I suppose that demon devices are beyond your comprehension," Sesshomaru went on to say. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and huffed out with being called more then just simple. Maybe it was the demons who invented electricity and it just took humans even longer to figure it out. It could be a possibility.

"So have you decided what to do with me yet Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, now wondering what he wanted her to do. She would be eternally grateful if she could watch Rin but she couldn't win every situation; but lately it seemed that her luck had been running out. It's not like he wanted to keep her in the harem or he would of done that already. "I'm not going back to the harem either," She added. After Kagome said that she could of sworn she heard Sesshomaru chuckle slightly. "No, you're not going back to the harem because I'm tearing it down," He explained. "Why?" Kagome questioned. "Because I don't even use the women in it. The harem used to be my father's until he married," Sesshomaru said. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and she realized that he was quite a bit taller then her. She craned her neck up and asked, "So what are going to happen to the women?"

"They'll be placed in homes in my kingdom and taken care of financially."

"What made you decide this all of a sudden?"  
>"Lady Itsuko."<p>

"Was it because she and I got into a fight?"

"No. I realized that the women have special needs and I'm not willing to give it to them."

"Simple..."

"Yes, simple."

"I think I know how to pay you back Sesshomaru, since you say I owe you for this ridiculous debt, even though you didn't even give the consent for me to be purchased," Kagome said with renewed enthusiasm. Sesshomaru grunted, "Ridiculous is an understatement. The price my vassal paid for you was ridiculous and I want my moneys worth from you. What do you have in mind?" "Well your servant Jaken came into my room earlier today and began talking badly about Rin," Kagome said blatantly. "Doesn't surprise me,"He said blatantly.

"Well I figure that since Jaken doesn't like the duty of caring for Rin, I would like to take that responsibility upon myself. I want to be Rin's keeper," Kagome shot out as she made her opinion known. Sesshomaru looked down at her and said, "What makes you think you're any good with Rin?" "Last time I met Rin she seemed to like me and she needs human company once in a while. Not to mention Jaken is rude and vicious with her. She needs love and proper care from someone who could love her," Kagome explained. "You don't think this Sesshomaru can take care of her?" "I'm not saying that. I'm talking about Jaken. He'll ruin her and if you heard how he talks to her all the time I'm sure you would be more than furious," Kagome said, now staring at him into his golden eyes. Sesshomaru thought for a moment and came up with an answer to her request, "I can't trust you. You might try to turn her against me and at that age a child is very impressionable. No, you will have another task cast upon you before I will give you custody of Rin. You will be my personal servant and do what I bid you to do and when I feel you have met my standards I may allow you to take over Jaken's responsibilities as her keeper. Understood wench?"

"Actually it's Kagome..."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Kagome."

"I'll call you what I please wench."

"It's not wench or Miko... its Kagome... K-A-G-O-M-E!"

"You insolent human."

"I call you by your name. I just want the same courtesy."

"Hnn..."

Sesshomaru glared down at her and gave off that rare smirk that she saw maybe once in her life in knowing him. "Don't hold your breath wench. I'm not about to change my habits on your account. Since you're my slave you get no courtesy from me. For now on you will be calling me master. Does that suit your pallet?" He said as his smirk faded. Kagome shuddered as she remembered the demon whip that hit her on the backside. She never wanted to experience that again. Kagome nodded and said, "I understand and it suits me just fine." "I can tell by the sound of your voice that you're not thrilled in the least but I find this to be a great opportunity for myself. Rin will be fine under my guidance and if you bring it up again I'll be sure to never allow the clemency of even seeing her wench," Sesshomaru finished as he stared at her.

Kagome shot a look at him and knew that he wasn't kidding, but what was the harm in caring about someone; especially if that person were a little girl. If there was something wrong then she would bring it to his attention, whether he liked it or not. "If I feel Rin is not under the proper care then I will let you know because I care for Rin. At least I would be letting you know instead of dealing with it on my own. Don't drag me down because I have emotions," Kagome stated this with such precision that she even shocked Sesshomaru. He stood taller and said, "Yes, humans and their emotions make me sick. Like I said before, just leave it alone and I will take care of the problem. You just need to focus on me and what I want from you wench. And call me master when you address me because next time I will not be so lenient." Kagome's skin prickled with distaste. "Tomorrow I will summon you and I will let you know what you will be doing. Until then…" Sesshomaru finished and abruptly left the room with a resounding lock that ticked at the door. She would be going no where for the duration of the night and she was stuck in the same old situation as before; except this time she thought it was worse. Kagome stamped her foot onto the floor and ground her teeth together. She growled out her frustrations and nearly threw a vase, but she caught herself before she owed the bastard even more money. She knew that being saddled with the mighty Lord of the West was going to be like living in a hell.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 4 Sesshomaru the Tyrant**_

The sounds of banging woke Kagome out of a slumber that could be considered a coma to her standards. She'd dreamt that she'd escaped from Sesshomaru's grasp and that she was back with the friends she knew were looking for her. Kagome pulled the covers away from her body thinking what she wouldn't give to have her modern day clothes back. Not that the kimono was bad, she just wasn't used to it. She went to the window of her room to investigate the noise; well it was more like her prison. She yanked back the curtains; the sun was barely cresting the hills. "How in God's name could anyone be up so damned early?" She bemoaned to herself as a yawn escaped her lips.

She looked down to see the very walls of the Harem being torn down. Sesshomaru obviously didn't joke around; when he wanted something done it got done. His will was law and she was slowly starting to understand that. Kagome would try not to overstep her bounds but she knew her mouth had a way of running away with her; it always led to a lot of trouble. She couldn't help it, especially when she thought something was unfair or unjustified. Kagome knew there would be a lot of things she would consider unfair around her as long as she belonged to Sesshomaru. She really wished she had a rosary for that tyrant too. She would make him her slave instead and if he didn't follow her direction then she would 'sit' him again and again. He would have to follow her orders to the letter or he'd be eating dirt for a month. Kagome thought about the hilarity of the very idea, it was just too much for her to keep bottled up. She stifled out a giggle that abruptly turned into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Sesshomaru happened to walk in the door at that very moment with the intention of waking his new slave. When he noticed the wench grabbing the window sill and laughing like she'd cracked he felt his eyebrow cock up. He then realized that the woman didn't even notice that he was in the room. He abruptly made himself known, "What, pray tell, is so funny woman?" his voice like icy water on a once semi-decent morning. Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder noticing for the first time the very Demon who had haunted her nightmares. The tears from her laughter streamed down her cheeks and she just stood there with her face getting redder by the minute. Kagome totally embarrassed herself knowing there was no real explanation for her fit of laughter. She was beginning to think the only place she was fit for was the loony bin, however that being said she was doing pretty damn good for a modern women who was trapped with an egotistical dog demon with tyrannical ways. Kagome cleared her throat and decided to lie out her butt, what semi-sane women wouldn't do the same considering the only other option, "I just thought I needed a good laugh, my mother always says; laugh it off and considering my situation it seems the safest bet." Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru knowing her excuse was totally lame. She knew he was analyzing her and every thing she said, to be honest it made her nervous. Who wants to be caught in a lie by such a powerful person in Japan? He grunted and said, "What nonsense. You're mother obviously isn't a bright woman."

Kagome growled truly angry, "You don't know anything about my mother. You can say whatever you want about me but you leave her out of this. Don't ever insult her again." She knew full well that she shouldn't have said anything but her mother was the most important person in her life and she'd be damned if she'd allow anyone to insult her: especially in her presence. Before she even realized it Sesshomaru was in front of her, he slapped her hard across the face sending her to her knees. "Hnn. That may be however in the future you will not back talk this Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru hovered over her; she could practically feel his arrogance. "You will know your place in the future, wench. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked, though his words sounded more like a command. Kagome stayed on the floor nodding to his question. She was too terrified to speak out and she felt that Sesshomaru knew this because of his acute sense of smell. Her body shook as she felt her cheek realizing that there would be a bruise there soon. She never wanted to be punished again but she should have expected this from Sesshomaru, he had at one point in time tried to kill her. Sesshomaru turned to leave, as he walked out he said, "You will be scrubbing every floor in this palace today wench. You will go to the kitchens for further orders." After he said that he walked out of the room, his footsteps fading down the hall.

Kagome lay on the floor for what seemed like forever but she knew it'd only been a few moments. Sesshomaru could have used his full strength but he'd chosen not to, if he had he would have broken her neck. He'd held back more then likely because what use would she be if she were injured, or worse killed. Kagome could thank her lucky stars that he'd been lenient with her. Maybe he was right; she needed to be obedient, at least for now until Inuyasha came to rescue her. It was against her very nature but if she was going to survive this then she needed to make some drastic changes. She'd also come to realize that Sesshomaru was indeed the cold tyrant he was known to be that's for sure. She supposed that it was best to learn early, a slap now was better then a beating later, though she was truly surprised that he hadn't punished her sooner.

She'd been a spoiled brat since her capture and subsequent sale, she should have felt lucky; being sold to someone she at least knew a little rather than to some stranger. She could have easily been raped by now and abused to the point she'd gladly welcome death, the point was, she was very lucky despite her circumstances. Kagome got up from the floor and walked out of the now unlocked room. How did he expect her to know where the kitchens were? She would just have to wander around until she found them and perhaps hard labor would have a numbing effect on her; anything to distract her would be welcome.

Sesshomaru glided down the hallways in a pace slightly faster than normal. He was absolutely furious that the woman had the audacity to talk back to him. She acted like his equal but she was nothing more than a mere onna. She was only known because of her connection to the Shikon and for that fact that she belonged to Inuyasha. First she'd insisted that she not be in the harem, and then she wanted to be Rin's keeper, shortly after that she demanded that he use her name in an manner inappropriate for her station, and now she was back talking him. He should have dealt with her on the first incident, then she would have known her place, not that she shouldn't already know it. He would have be more firm with her in the future, soon she will come to call him master and be happy about it. Sesshomaru concluded that he shouldn't even worry about it, however there was something that didn't quite fit and it was nagging at him nonstop.

He as he reached his living quarters he released a small sigh having no idea it would be so loud. He looked out his window and he saw that Rin was already in the gardens. That little girl always loved nature and had such a green thumb. All the flowers that were now in full bloom were planted with the help of Rin and it looked like she was making herself another flower crown. Sesshomaru had to wonder if Kagome was right about how his ward was being treated. He knew very well that he treated her with the utmost care; however he also knew that he very rarely showed any kind of emotion what so ever. Did Rin need a human companion? One who could share in her very human emotions? Sesshomaru grunted to himself, "If she were to have a human companion it wouldn't be that wench." To have women who dressed and acted like Kagome teach his Rin anything; it was preposterous.

Upon closer examination he noticed Jaken was squawking at his tiny ward, he was being too abrasive with the little girl. He was telling she was stupid for making flower crowns and ruining the garden, but Rin knew how to stick up for herself. He let out a small smile when Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken and told him he was wrong and that Lord Sesshomaru would love it. Rin always knew how to make others around her happy. Sesshomaru glared down at the green toad now seeing what Kagome was talking about, but to actually admit that she was right would be appalling. He would continue to observe how Jaken treated Rin and if it continued in the manner he had just witnessed then there would soon be a head rolling down the hill of his castle. He tore himself from the window and decided to do his errands for the day. He needed to stop thinking about that woman and her words even as they continued to echo in his head.

It was mid afternoon when Sesshomaru decided to take a break from his study in honor of the little visitor who presented him a royal flower crown. She'd chosen to ware her hair down, a crown of flowers a top of her little head. Her sweet little voice was going a mile a minute as she pranced around his desk. "Look at this Rin Lord Sesshomaru! Isn't this crown pretty?" Rin smiled up at him. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and nodded his head slightly, "Yes Rin, it is." Rin's smile broadened as she stood on her tippy toes to look at what her Lord was working on. "Is Lord Sesshomaru going to take a break? Lord Sesshomaru has been working all day," Rin said noticing the mountains of paperwork strewn about the desk, the smile never leaving her face. Sesshomaru put his quill down and gave a small nod, "Yes Rin, I plan to." Sesshomaru _had_ been working all day and since it was afternoon he decided it was time to eat. He patted Rin on the head and said, "You go on ahead and eat your midday meal. This Sesshomaru will take a break soon." Rin nodded and ran out of the room her mind on her meal.

Sesshomaru shook his head; he was starting to notice that Rin never once complained about her lot in life. She took what was given to her and she was grateful for all that she had. Rin didn't even resent her keeper even though Jaken was very rude and disdainful toward her. The little toad would soon learn exactly how Sesshomaru felt about the expected treatment and the lack of respect toward _his_ ward. The Lord stacked up his papers and straightened out his desk before he departed from his office. He did need to stretch his legs and a good walk around the castle would kill two birds with one stone. The long corridor stretched out before, he knew it would eventually lead to the main room of the castle; the central stage for all kinds of entertainment. It's not like he invited many guests to his castle. In fact he couldn't even recall the last time he entertained a guest. His father Inu Taisho had done so all the time, but he was not one to allow other alphas into his territory. Sesshomaru refused to ever be questioned or challenged there for no other lords were ever permitted into his lands unless they were paying homage to him.

Sesshomaru was some what distracted by his thoughts, his foot caught on something in the middle of the floor that wasn't necessarily supposed to be there. He caught his footing and growled under his breath, "Watch what you're doing." He saw the figure on her hands and knees and the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Yes Master." Upon closer inspection he realized that it was Kagome who was being very obedient. She made a grab for something on the floor before he noticed but Sesshomaru snatched it before she had the chance. It looked like a part of a pink jewel, it was attached to a chain forming a necklace. He heard a small gasp from Kagome knowing full well the wench was trying with all her might to hold her tongue. He had to commend her on a job well done.

"This is the Sacred Jewel," Sesshomaru asked though it came out more as a statement. Kagome nodded, "Yes though it's not complete yet." "Why would you be tracking down the jewel shards?" Sesshomaru questioned. "I was the one who split the jewel into shards on accident. It is my responsibility to track them down, since I am the Shikon Miko and the only one who can purify them," Kagome said this as she went back to scrubbing the floors. "Hmm, very interesting, I think I shall keep hold of this," Sesshomaru said as he slid the jewel into his pocket. Kagome finally lifted up her head in panic and begged, "Please you can't take it. If Inuyasha found out he would…" Sesshomaru smiled, "He would what? Get mad? Yes I know." Kagome bit her lower lip and cast her eyes back down to the floor. Sesshomaru stared down at his slave and said, "I like how you're so obedient now." "Yes Master," Kagome said continuing to scrub. As Sesshomaru turned to walk away he noticed a rather dark bruise forming on her cheek.

He knew he hadn't hit her that hard because he knew how to control his strength, he also knew that he'd broken down her spirit. Just as well. Sesshomaru also happened to notice the blisters on her fingertips, if he didn't know any better he was sure she'd been cleaning all day without a single break. He kept walking noticing the floors were so clean that a noble could eat off of them and be content with it. If his slave wanted to work that hard then he would let her, but if she continued to hurt herself then he would have to intervene because he did not like it when his property became damaged.

The rest of the day went as planned for Sesshomaru; he hadn't even seen the woman since midday. He had to wonder why he had been thinking about her all the time his hand lightly grazing over the jewel shard. He kept playing with it in his pocket; it reminded him of the shock and hurt on her face. Sesshomaru would never use the jewel because he would never go so low as to use a crutch like that to become stronger. Inuyasha would want the jewel back and that would be an even bigger revenge than keeping the Miko in his dominion. Sesshomaru unlatched his fingers from the shard. He needed to finish his work before he could call it a night. He no longer wanted to think of that woman nor her words said through her full pursed lips, although, he did enjoy the word 'master' playing over her tongue. It thrilled him to no end; next time he would have her kiss his feet.

Kagome was completely exhausted from a hard day of labor. Her knees hurt from being on the floor all day, her back ached from being bent over, and her hands stung from the water rubbing against her skin. She had blisters all over her fingertips and she knew they would more then likely scar. She would never forgive Sesshomaru for what he was putting her through and she would never forgive him for being such an overbearing prick towards her. Kagome had never worked for so hard or so long in her life. She had yet to eat a meal or even a small break, but she could tell anyone in that castle that she was a hard worker and mean it. Kagome cleaned up her mess and was about ready to call it a day when someone grabbed her by the arm. She yelped, the pressure on her arm very painful. She thought for a moment that it was Sesshomaru but when she looked up to see the culprit it was someone that she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she tried to loosen the grip of the assailant. The man before her was a demon and he wore a traditional kimono of dull colors. His hair was in a loose braid that traveled down his back and it was a rich blue color that shined. His eyes were the color of clouds and his skin a pale color that reflected the light. Overall the demon before her was handsome and she could tell by his demeanor that he had some standing in the castle. "I am Clay, a wind demon who is the main butler of the household. I was sent by Lord Sesshomaru to escort you to your room when your duties were done for the day," He said with finality. Kagome struggled some more, "Well you could let go of my arm please." Clay smiled, "Or I could not. You follow my orders woman and that is the final word on the subject. Now let's get going." He dragged her down the hall; Kagome trying hard to keep up. His grip on her arm was so tight that her skin felt like it would be ripped off; she knew there would at least be deep bruises.

Clay noted how soft her skin was, he was surprised because ninjens usually didn't have skin that silky smooth. He could feel her trembling beneath his grip, her body pulling away from his instinctively. When he felt her reluctance it really turned him on, he couldn't resist a challenge. When they finally came to her room Clay slammed the door behind him after pushing Kagome forward. She landed on her hands and knees, before she had a chance to correct her self a warm wind pushed itself up her kimono. The rustling of the wind caressed her legs and inner thighs to the point that shivers ran down her spine. Kagome grabbed her clothing and pulled it down. Angrily she looked over her shoulder and nearly yelled, "What in the hell is your problem!" Clay chuckled and said, "Just taking a look at the goods I plan to sample." Kagome's face turned red from embarrassment. She turned to stand up and that was when Clay move towards her so fast a gush of wind sounded behind him.

He stared into her eyes and said, "I have never seen a human with your color of eyes. They remind me of the skies over my homeland towards the east." His clawed hand came up and traced the edge of her face, down her chin, down her neck and finally to the crevice of her breasts. He licked his lips and said, "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you wench." Kagome finally had enough and slapped his hand away, "I belong to Sesshomaru, not to you." "That's what you think. Sesshomaru doesn't give a rat's ass about you and therefore he will never notice if I take a sample here and there. I have been doing it for years and that old dog has yet to catch on," Clay explained with renewed enthusiasm. Kagome grunted, "He'll know if I tell him."

That is when Clay's smile finally left his face. He drew back his hand and slammed against the same spot that Sesshomaru had hit earlier that day. Before Kagome could hit the ground Clay caught her by the collar of her kimono and held her suspended in the air. He held her there and drew her ear close to his well rounded lips, "You tell that dog anything and I will be sure you suffer in ways you could never imagine. I follow through with my threats little girl and I suggest that you take heed." The blood dribbled down Kagome's lips as she sputtered, "I'm a Miko and if you try to hurt me I will kill you." Clay released her and she dropped onto the ground, "Rumor mills are usually right and they say that you're a Miko who has yet to fully come into her powers. You're weak and you know it so don't throw around such idle threats." Kagome wiped the blood from her lip and glared at him.

Clay went down on his haunches and gazed at her, "Now don't look at me like that woman. You'll come to like me and when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for my touch..." After Clay told her of his intentions he left her to her own thoughts. He locked the door behind him with a soft click and all that was left was Kagome sitting alone in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 5 Internal Hurt**_

The night passed in agony. Kagome was unable to sleep because of the sting on her cheek that Clay left on her. She thought that Sesshomaru's slaps were bad, but Clay's hurt even worse. Her cheek was swollen and the inside of her mouth was cut up. Making it imposable to rest on her usual side, overall she was completely miserable from the inside out. She didn't want to run into Clay again, but she knew that it could not be avoided. What she feared more than anything was that the demon would rape her. Would Sesshomaru even care? Kagome was sure that he wouldn't, so even saying anything to him about the incident wouldn't make the least bit of difference and would more then likely just cause her more problems. She was screwed either way and knew it.

The morning rays of the sun rose above the hillside and she heard the familiar click of her bedroom door resound throughout the room. The door creaked open and she was actually hoping that it was Sesshomaru, but to her utter disappointment it was Clay. He snidely smirked towards her as he shut the door behind himself, "It looks like you haven't slept a wink since last night my dear. Were you thinking of me and how sorry you felt for not responding to me?" Kagome got off her bed and fled to the farthest corner of the room, "Stay away from me. I mean it." "I'll take that as a no," Clay said as he glided up to her with the help of his wind. He came close to her face and grabbed her by the chin. "Let me go," Kagome pleaded as he began to kiss her neck.

She closed her eyes. "You taste as good as you smell. I can hardly wait to teach you a real lesson my dear," He said as his hand traveled up her thigh. Kagome tried to stop him but his superior demon strength overpowered her. "You can't stop me wench, so stop trying to," Clay said as he finally stopped at his own accord. He wanted to make an imperative point to this miko he was enthralled with. Kagome opened her eyes and let out the breath that she was holding. "You're lucky that you're wanted in the foyer this morning or I would take you right now," He whispered close to her ear, his breath caressing her skin. Kagome flinched back as he finally stepped away. "Follow me wench and we will get you working this morning." Kagome followed the butler out of her room for another grueling day of work and this time she hoped she would be left alone to her own devices. She was scared that she would not be able to keep Clay at bay for long. She just didn't know what to do.

After breakfast Kagome was given the task to clean the stairways and to air out all the rugs in the palace. Cleaning the stairs was a hard job by itself but adding airing out the rugs too; Kagome had no idea how she would do all this on her own. Some of the rugs reached from one end of the hall to the other. She knew she was being punished by Kami himself if this was to be her fate day in and day out. Her fingers were still blistered and some popped during the night causing them to sting. Calluses were ruining her once soft hand. It wasn't like she couldn't do hard work, but this was simply outrageous. Kagome was yanking on a rug when she felt a weight on it. She looked up and saw the dog demon Lord himself, Sesshomaru. Kagome quickly diverted her eyes and hoped he would ignore her. He walked up to her, his footsteps barely audible. He lifted her chin and moved it to the side. "This bruise is not from me," He stated in an obvious tone. Kagome wanted to lie and say that it was all him and that she had sensitive skin, but she could not bring herself to say it. "You hit me master," Kagome said weakly to him.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I did, but I know my own strength. My hit was not meant to impede. Who hit you?" Kagome jerked her chin from his grasp and looked up at him, "I walked into a wall, nothing more." It was a weak lie, but she recalled Clay's threat and did not want to risk his wrath by telling Sesshomaru. It wasn't like he would care anyway. He despised her and she knew it in the back of her mind. It wasn't like she even wanted him to care, especially after the way he had been treating her thus far. "Hnn…" Sesshomaru glared down at her before he walked away; leaving her to her own devices. Kagome gazed over her shoulder and Sesshomaru stopped. Kagome tensed. "I know you're lying and I can smell it. I will find out what happened wench," Sesshomaru stated as he began to walk once more. He turned a corner and Kagome shoulders slumped in relief. If she told him what happened then there would be a whole mess to fix and she was already in enough pain.

The day continued with her pulling rugs outside and casting them onto long poles to hang. She would then beat the rugs to rid them of the dirt and grime caused by the many feet of the palace. The dust was so bad that she had to wear a mask to keep from coughing and ingesting the dirt. Once the task was done she would have to drag them back into the palace, up the stairs and set them back in their original places. It was a royal nightmare and by the time she was done for the day her back and arms hurt from the weight of the rugs. That kind of job was meant for someone stronger but she knew this would help build up her strength. Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow when the job finally ended.

She wiped her hands on her apron and saw how dirty they really were. She needed a bath and Kagome hoped she could get one but who could she ask? She was too intimidated to ask Clay but he was the only one to lock her up at night. Kagome sighed and that is when she felt a cold hand grasp onto her arm tightly. She flinched and knew right away that it was Clay. "Time to go my pet," He cooed as he shoved her in front of him to walk. He had grabbed onto her arm in the same spot the day before. How much more could she take?

"Looks like you worked hard today."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"You think I wanted you to work so hard?"

"Why wouldn't you want me to?"

"I would hate to ruin you, but Sesshomaru has his orders."

"For you to treat me like this?"

"To treat you like a common wench? He would do the same."

"No… he would not do what you do."

They finally came to Kagome's room and she was shoved in once more. Kagome hated that she had actually defended Sesshomaru but something told her that he would not hurt her so callously and not pay heed that she was still a human. Clay was about to ravage her but then he saw her state of dirty disarray. His nostrils flared as he demon senses took over. "You smell wench," he said in a disgusting tone. Kagome glared at him, "Excuse me for working so hard and never getting a chance to bathe." "Keep talking like that my pet and you will go without a bath again. Sarcasm never fitted a woman and it diffidently isn't for you," Clay said as he looked down at her.

"I'll have a basin brought up by the maids and tonight I suppose you will be granted a reprieve, but don't think you can keep avoiding me. You will succumb to me before the week is out, that I assure you." After his threat he gradually left and slammed the door behind him. He must have been upset to not have her this night, but Kagome thanked her lucky stars that her lack of hygiene warded him off. Kagome sniffed herself and her nosed crinkled in disdain. She really did stink and she had a hard time admitting that to herself. She was glad that the jerk called up a bath for her to lounge in for awhile before calling it another night in her living hell… or so she thought.

The warm water wafted up from the basin that was laid out before her. The water smelled of lavender that played with her senses. Kagome could tell that there were oils mixed in with the water and she knew that it would be good for her skin. When the servants left her with her new found love she quickly undressed and slowly crawled into her heaven. The water surrounded her as it splashed a little over the side. She grabbed a sponge and a bar of rose scented soap and began to scrub her skin with a renewed vigor. The suds cascaded on the surface and left a cloudy film, making her body invisible. She ducked her head under the water to get the soap out of her hair, but when she emerged she saw the same demon that ruined her days.

Kagome squealed and almost ducked under the water again, "Do you mind!" She shouted without even realizing that she had to keep a demeanor that was fitting for a slave. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her that warned her to stop while she was ahead. Kagome clamped her mouth shut and hugged her knees to her chest in case the water wasn't clouded enough for him to see through, not like he wanted her anyway. Kagome's face burned with a bright red when she realized that he was not about to leave just because she was embarrassed. "Why are you here…?" Kagome asked in a near whisper. Sesshomaru did not respond as he came up to the tub and grabbed her arm with enough force to move it. He examined her skin and saw yet another bruise that was not there before. Kagome pulled her arm back and looked down before he could scorn her. "It was an accident when I was cleaning the rugs today," Kagome announced as she kept her eyes averted.

"I never said that you were to clean those rugs today. Your job was to help clean the rooms of the castle with the maids. The job you did was meant for someone else," Sesshomaru explained as he walked around the basin, trying to spot more marks on her. "Are you ready to tell me the truth yet wench?" Sesshomaru questioned as he stared down at her. "I'm just a klutz," Kagome said as she sunk further into her warm scented water. "I still smell the lies on you. You're hiding something from me and I will get to the bottom of it one way or another," Sesshomaru said with determination. Kagome finally looked up at him with her blue eyes and asked, "Why do you care? I mean nothing to you." "Merchandise is that… merchandise. I want my property in mint condition. I said this before," Sesshomaru sighed irritated. "I know that, but I mean actually caring, like caring about a person. Not as in property but as the person themselves," Kagome tried to explain, but she doubted that the dog would understand anything that she just said.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Humans and their emotions. I will talk with you later on this subject when I'm not so irritated." Kagome thought to herself '_Good… now leave me alone you perverted jackass.' _Kagome was happy that her master couldn't read her thoughts, but all she wanted was a little privacy for once. She didn't respond to him and that is when he left her to her own devices for the night. He closed and locked the door behind him to ensure that his property stayed where he left it. Sesshomaru traveled down the hall and he came around the corner where he found the person he was looking for. "Clay," Sesshomaru said to get his butler's attention. Clay came up to his liege lord and bowed slightly, "What can I do for you my lord?" "Kagome was not meant to clean the rugs today. I thought I told you to find someone else to do that," Sesshomaru said with little patience.

"I must have misinterpreted my lord. I assure you that I did not mean to disobey your orders," Clay said as he bowed again once more. Sesshomaru grunted out, "Don't let it happen again. I need that wench for something else and the last thing I need is her getting hurt while working. Don't disappoint me again." "Of course my lord. Whatever you say," Clay replied with an apologetic tone. Sesshomaru just glared at his butler and passed him without another word on the topic. Once Sesshomaru was out of sight Clay hit the wall of the corridor and left a hole in the granite. "That cocky son of a bitch dares to reprimand me?" Clay said to himself with a whisper that was barely audible. Without any further complaints Clay left the hall to go to his own quarters for the night. He would deal with the onna in the morning.

Sesshomaru finally got to his room for the night and began to pace around with a newfound energy that just wavered through his body. Why did he even care about that woman? A slave was all she was and nothing more. He didn't even care this much about his other property, but then again they did not hold the key to his half brother's demise. That was the reason behind the whole thing and that was why he cared about what happened to the miko. If she got hurt then Inuyasha's cooperation would be hindered. He wanted Inuyasha to suffer so much that he would want to die. Sesshomaru stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the jewel that he kept close at all times. The last thing he needed was a power hungry demon getting their claws into it, like Naraku. Sesshomaru already had bouts with that creature and could not wait for the day when he could massacre that weak excuse for a demon.

Sesshomaru sat down on his bed and lay back with a long drawn out sigh that usually never happened. He was dealing with so much at once that his thoughts were jumbled and that also never happened either. Once this situation was over with then he could get back to his original life with no Inuyasha to ruin it for him. With that newfound thought in his mind he concluded that he could sleep at ease this night.

Morning came around once more and Kagome was reluctant to get out of bed. She was up all night with thoughts on her master. He just stared at her and questioned her when she was naked in the tub. Her face became red once more at the thought of any man looking at her when she was in the nude. Maybe she should have told him the truth but how could she when she knew how he felt about her. If she were to tell on Clay then there might be two conclusions to it. One would be that Sesshomaru would not care either way or Clay would get her back, or Sesshomaru would just reprimand his butler and that would be all. In either case she would be a dead woman. Sesshomaru had a heart of ice and there was nothing that could change that. In knowing this it should not have kept her up at all hours of the night.

Did he find her appealing? Kagome ducked her head under the covers for even thinking such a thought. There was nothing there… end of story. Kagome sighed as her brain began to hurt from all the thoughts and mixed feelings. She wondered if she would ever see Inuyasha again, her best friend. Just when her thoughts were getting on track she heard the click on the door and knew that it was time to get up to start another day of work that she was not ready to do. She pretended to be asleep so that maybe she might not have to face the reality of life that was beckoning her in the face. "I know you're awake," came the voice of a particular someone that she did not want to hear from. Kagome did not respond as she lay still under her nice silk sheets.

"You smell a lot better by the way my pet," the voice came closer and Kagome held her breathe. The sheets were ripped from her and she gazed at the one demon that made her skin crawl. "Time to wake up princess for another beautiful day," Clay said as he saw her sprawled out before him. He gulped down as he saw her raven locks in a ravenous mess, spewed over her cotton pillows. "You know I didn't appreciate your little tattle to Sesshomaru. Because of you I got reprimanded and it's entirely your fault," he said accusingly. Kagome sat up and responded, "I didn't say anything to Sesshomaru. He just asked me about the bruises you gave me and I said that I was cleaning the rugs today and that I was nothing more then a klutz. I said nothing about you." "Not the point. I don't want that dog breathing down my neck about anything. I should punish you for even putting me out there as a bad guy. I do have a reputation to uphold you know," Clay explained as he got uncomfortably close to Kagome. Kagome backed up further into her bed as he stalked her like a predator. "When the master asks me a question I must respond," Kagome tried to explain to Clay.

Clay stepped up onto the bed to where he was hovering above her. "I said I don't care and I mean it. Humans have such weak excuses that it's pathetic. You'll regret ever crossing me," Clay explained as he saw his reflection in her blue orbs. Kagome glanced at the door and tried to make a run for it but Clay was too fast for her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over onto her back. Her head was at the edge of the bed until he yanked her down to him. She nearly screamed until he slapped her so hard on the face that her world became blurry, like she had too much to drink. "You're mine and I think it's time I taught you to obey me, not that lap dog you call master. Do you hear me!" Clay nearly screamed at her as he forced her to look at him.

Kagome opened her mouth and the blood trickled past her lips, making them red. "No reply I see. Well I'll get something out of you by the time I'm done," He said this as he tore at the top of her night dress. "No! Stop!" Kagome yelled out as she tried to fight him off. Clay shoved her down so hard into the mattress that the fabric was coming apart. Kagome yelped out as she felt her body being compressed by Clay. He began to fondle her breasts as they protruded from her night shift. He squeezed them with such force that it hurt and wasn't even close to pleasurable. "I said stop!" She screamed this time and she felt a surge of power run through her. It was the same feeling she got when she was in a fight with Lady Itsuko. It drifted from her body until she thought it would consume her. "What is this!" Clay reputed loudly as he saw a pink hue immerse from the onna's body. It struck him and knocked him off of her. The light scorched his arm and his side enough to make him realize how much power she actually held. He ran away as fast as he could.

Kagome thought that she was done for and that she would be forever tainted, that is until she woke up and realized that she was alone in her room. Maybe it was just a dream but when she looked down at her night dress she realized that it was not. She covered herself quickly and made sure that the door was closed. Clay was not in sight and that must have meant that her miko powers worked once more and this time it didn't take so much energy out of her. Kagome got up from her bed and noticed that her whole body ached. Her skin looked black and blue on her wrists, arms and chest area. Now she wondered how her face looked and what Sesshomaru would say if he ever saw it. Kagome walked up to her mirror and saw the damage. She looked terrible.

Her whole left side of her cheek was swollen and her lip was cut. It would be weeks before she would look normal again. All she had to do was avoid the dog for the day and find a way to heal herself faster before he found out what really happened to her. She got dressed for the day and spent it cleaning the windows of the estate. No one took a second look at her or even noticed how badly she was hurt. She didn't mind as long as Sesshomaru didn't find out.

"Wench, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw his slave perched up on a ladder. "This is not your task for the day." Kagome swore under breathe because she was trying to avoid him for once. She put her cleaning cloth down and kept her face turned away from him. "What was my task supposed to be today master?" She questioned with distaste. Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that he had to look up at her but he answered none the less, "You were supposed to work in the gardens this morning and help with the trimming of the hedges. Do you enjoy working so hard?" Kagome glanced down at Sesshomaru and nodded, "Yes, it allows me to forget this place and you." She knew she shouldn't have said that but she couldn't help it.

"Get down here woman," He commanded. Kagome sighed to herself as she began her decent down the ladder. Now she was in for it. Not like there was much else that could be done to her now. She winced as she had to step down the last step because it was a little far from the ground. Sesshomaru noticed this and walked up to her with one stride. She still kept her face turned from him as he began to examine her. "You don't smell right today. Something is wrong," Sesshomaru stated as he walked around her until he came to the side that she was trying to hide. He glared at the ghastly mark and his eyebrow twitched. "Who hit you?" The master asked. Kagome kept her eyes averted and said, "I just fell off the ladder." "And I suppose your wrists got hurt as well?" He inquired. Kagome nodded.

"Lies."

"How do you know? Are you with me all day?"

"No, but it is strange how these injuries only occur when I'm not around."

"Well there is a lot that you don't see."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. It is merely an observation."

"I observe myself and I see that something isn't right."

"I will stand by what I say."

"I can't believe that you have that hard of a time not hurting yourself," Sesshomaru said as he forced Kagome to look at him. She winced when he touched her and he released her when he saw it. He saw into her ocean blue eyes and saw something different about them, something that he had never seen before. He saw the sadness in them and the fact that her soul was becoming broken. Something really wasn't right and his instincts never proven wrong before. "Kagome, I will find this out and when I do you will wish you told me the truth about all of this," Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kagome called out. The master stopped in his tracks. "You said my name?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulders, "It means nothing. Take the rest of the day off and I expect to see you in your room with the door locked. I'm sure you can manage that?" Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru was once again on his way.

Sesshomaru was furious as he strode down the hall. His servants got out of the way and none of them looked at him. His anger reverberated off of him at so many different levels. What was wrong with him? He used her name and that was not in his character to do. That woman didn't deserve her name being used so nonchalantly. He made a turn to his study when he saw his butler, Clay. He saw the wind demon limp. "Clay, come over here," Sesshomaru called out. Clay stopped cold in his tracks as he glanced at his master. Clay tried to keep his footing as he came towards Sesshomaru. He wanted to try and appear normal. "What happened to you Clay?" Sesshomaru asked. Clay plastered on a smile, "Nothing my lord. It was just an incident in the kitchens. You know how busy they get when it comes to meal times. Speaking of which, I put yours in the study because I knew you would want to work my lord." Sesshomaru nodded, "Indeed."

Sesshomaru was just about to do just that when he noticed something on Clay's arm. It had the same kind of burn mark that Lady Itsuko had when Kagome used her miko powers on the demon woman. Sesshomaru came to suspect that his butler had something to do with Kagome's injuries. Kagome said that he wasn't with her at all hours of the day, but maybe he would put a surprise visit on her before the day was out. He knew what was going on and he would catch the lies that were given to him. "Will that be all my lord?" Clay asked. "Yes that will be all," Sesshomaru answered as he began to open the door to his study. "By the way my lord, where is that onna slave of yours? I haven't seen her in some time and I just wanted to make sure that she was still working," Clay mentioned to his master. Sesshomaru gave off his own little smirk, "I gave her the day off. It seems that she can't stop hurting herself." Clay bowed to his master and went on his way before he got into further conversation with the dog.

Clay moved down the hallway and grinned to himself, "That dumb dog can't even see what is right in front of his nose. Well I'll take care of that miko once more and this time she won't get the better of me. Now I'll have all day with her." He continued until he came to the slave's door and abrasively unlocked it with an uncanny click that resounded with an echo. He shoved the door open and saw Kagome sitting in a chair near the window. Her head was down on the window sill and it looked like she was asleep. It must have been nice to have the day off. Clay slowly closed the door with abrupt silence and made his way across the room. He allowed his wind powers to splay a warm draft that twisted around his victim. Kagome mumbled in her sleep as the wind comforted her in her dreams.

Clay went up to Kagome and played with her ebony locks that reminded him of the night sky. She moved more until her eyes fluttered open. "Sesshomaru…?" Kagome murmured as she rubbed her eyes. "Not Sesshomaru," Clay said as he yanked at her hair. Kagome yelped out as he pulled her out of her chair by her hair. "I owe you for what you did to me you little bitch!" Clay yelled out. "You deserved it you know. You shouldn't hurt people like that," Kagome snapped. Clay bristled with anger, "Well then I should thank you for not tattling on me again. I guess Sesshomaru is dumber then I thought because he doesn't even suspect me. That dog doesn't care for you one little bit and, he hates you weak little humans. You're nothing, you're a nobody and even if you die he would never even notice. Why even keep you around?"

Before Kagome could answer the door swung open and the great dog demon lord stood within the doorway. "Release her Clay before I make you," The lord spoke out his voice a low growel. Clay dropped Kagome and she crumpled onto the floor. "You're mistaken my lord. She was being disobedient so I was merely punishing her," Clay tried to explain himself. Sesshomaru stepped into the room, "Enough lies. I know the truth Clay and I don't appreciate the fact that you're ruining what is rightfully mine, nor do I appreciate you brandishing my name." "Please lord, let me explain…" Clay was cut off. "Enough!" Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red. "I want you out of my castle. You're to stay in the servant's quarters and work with the others outside. If I see you within the walls of my estate I will kill you. Now get out of my sight."

"Are you demoting me?" Clay asked as he confronted his liege lord. Sesshomaru stepped up so fast to him that Clay was nearly on the floor himself. "Yes. I can forgive you for using the women in my harem but you will never touch Kagome again." Clay paled because he thought Sesshomaru didn't know about that. Clay didn't argue further as he scampered out of the room and out of sight of his lord. He should be thankful that he was not banished from the lands of the west forever because of his indiscretions.

Sesshomaru then turned his attentions to the woman on the floor before him. Kagome got up from her position and stood before her master. "I told you I would find out," Sesshomaru said as he stared at her. Kagome's face turned red, "I suppose you did."

"You think I wouldn't find out?"

"I thought for a moment that you wouldn't"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, just ignorant."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because you wouldn't have cared."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I'm nothing more then your property."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does."

"How so?"

"I'm a human being and I'm more than an object. I have feelings and emotions that need to be looked at. I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't have cared enough to take care of the problem, so I dealt with it myself. Clay was doing more then just beating me," Kagome admitted finally. Sesshomaru stared at his property, "What do you mean?" Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru before answering, "He tried to rape me. I thought he would have if…" "If your powers didn't come to your rescue. How could I let this happen?" Sesshomaru sighed as he looked away from the miko. Kagome wanted to mention the same thing about Rin, but she decided to not give her input on that particular subject at the moment.

"It doesn't matter anymore because you dealt with the problem, so forget about it," Kagome went on to say, trying to keep her tears at bay. The great dog demon looked back at Kagome and said, "No it's not dealt with. Look at you." "I know, I saw myself clearly in the mirror. What are you gonna do about it? Heal me? Shower me with affection to heal the wounds that you helped to inflict? Or maybe hit me again?" Kagome spat out with renewed anger. Sesshomaru thought for a moment before he answered her, "This Sesshomaru will think on the matter and…" "Get back to me right?" She replied with sarcasm. "You always have to think about it or go away from a problem that is facing you."

Sesshomaru glared down at her, "That is not true. I face my problems." "That maybe true, but when it comes to others then it is second rate; especially when it comes to emotions," Kagome explained as she stared back at her master. "You have a big mouth wench." "I know I do, but you need to open your eyes and see. Since I have been under your watch I have been worked with hard labor, mentally and physically abused, threatened and bad mouthed. I know I'm your slave Sesshomaru but even I deserve better. I have never done anything to you," Kagome said this and she crumpled down onto the chair she was sitting at. Sesshomaru made a move to grab her but saw that she was holding onto the chair.

"Are you alright?" he heard himself say. Kagome gawked at him and couldn't believe that he would even ask it. It took her a moment to respond, "Yes, I'm just tired and worn out." "I forget humans don't have high tolerances to pain. I will have my physician take a look at you and get you healed up. For now on you will be under my care and not someone else that I thought I could trust," Sesshomaru said. "What are you talking about?" she questioned. "I'm talking about you never leaving my sight. You will be moved to my quarters in the morning."

Kagome almost sat up but she felt light headed, "Wait, you mean in your room? With you? Alone?" "Of course," Sesshomaru simply replied as he turned to leave her completely baffled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 6 The Dog, The Miko and the Bedroom**_

It had already been too long and Inuyasha and the group had yet to find Kagome and the trail that could find her. Each day Inuyasha became worse and worse to live with. He made the group move all day without taking any breaks and to top it off he had them scout the area they camped in at night. They were all tired except the hanyou that pressed them too diligently. "Inuyasha you have to stop. We need to rest," Miroku insisted when he finally sat on a rock. Inuyasha growled, "We have to keep looking or we'll never find her." "There is no sign of her Inuyasha and pushing us like this won't help us find her any quicker," Sango hollered out as she too sat on the rock with Miroku. Even poor Shippo sat down because of all the walking.

"You're all weak. I can't get anything done with you all just sitting around," Inuyasha lashed out at them, trying to get them to see the error of their ways. Sango huffed out, "We're not moving for a minute so you can just get over it. What you need is a good 'sitting'." Inuyasha flinched back and his ears melded with his hair, "Just shut up! You don't know anything!" Sango bristled, "I'm the one that told you about the slave traders and the odds of finding them. They are always on the move and to find them is nearly impossible. We will find Kagome because she has the jewel shards and with that always comes trouble." "She's right Inuyasha. Naraku will be there and then we'll know where she is. It will just take some time before we can make our move. What do you expect to accomplish by going all over Japan without a real plan in mind?" Miroku explained as he waved his face from the heat.

"You don't know anything either. You're not Kagome's real friends or you would keep going you lazy humans," Inuyasha spat out. That is when Sango stood up, "That's not true. We're just saying that running around without a plan won't help her out. We're all exhausted. Warn if we do find her? How can we help her if we're too tired to fight whoever has her?" "Again our beautiful Sango is correct in what she says. Just listen to reason," Miroku interjected once more. "Yeah Inuyasha, you idiot," Shippo said as he stuck his tongue out at the half demon. "I had enough of this. You can all stay here for all I care but I'm gonna find her," Inuyasha said as he turned to leave. "You're really going to go without us Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah and when I find her I won't need your help." Without waiting for a response he left them to their own devices and was gone within seconds.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat there and could not believe what just happened. Inuyasha abandoned them like the moron he was and left without them. They all knew that this was going to cause major issues but what could they do about it now? Finding Inuyasha would be hard if not harder than finding Kagome.

It was early in the morning and Kagome felt better already. The physician came in just as Sesshomaru had promised. The doctor gave her some medicine that was supposed to heal her practically overnight. Apparently it was a demon potion and it put her straight to sleep. She thought she had the best slumber in her life because she felt a renewal of energy wash over her. It was incredible how demons conjured up such miraculous things. Kagome got up out of her bed and looked in the mirror to see that her face was clear of all blemishes as if nothing had happened. She was relieved that she didn't have to wait for her body to heal itself. She supposed she could have used her miko powers to heal herself, but she had no idea how to summon them up still. She wondered if she could ever do what Kikyo did.

She was still in her night dress when she heard the door to her room open up. At first she thought it was Clay again and her heart hammered in her chest, but when the door came ajar she realized that her mind was playing tricks with her. She let out the breath she was holding as Sesshomaru came into her room. He stood regally tall with his garb flowing from his body. Kagome blushed from the intrusion and waited for him to say something, but all he did was stare at her; which was annoying to say the least. "What are you looking at?" Kagome insisted with a whisper escaping her pearly lips. "I thought you would have been ready to go to may quarters this morning. I was sure the physician took care of you," he said.

Kagome nodded, "He did… thank you." "Then why are you not dressed? I don't have all day to wait on you," Sesshomaru pressed on. "Well we really didn't talk about this last night and you left before I could get my say in," Kagome said to him. "Hnn? There is nothing to discuss woman and you're a slave. You don't have a say in anything," Sesshomaru stated as he took yet another bold step into her room. "Now hold on a second. Let's think about this alright? I'm a woman… you're a man…. And you want us to share a room? Do you realize the implications that could be ensued? Inuyasha would have my head on a platter if he found out," Kagome rushed on to say.

"Good point. I never thought about it like that. Well then I suppose that is more reason for me to keep my foot down. Anything to get my brother riled up makes my day," Sesshomaru sneered out. Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Ha, ha, very funny. I'm being serious here." Kagome stamped her foot "So am I. What does it matter? You stated yourself that Inuyasha is just your friend. Now enough talking, I'm ready to go," he said as a final word.

"No, I won't go."

"Wench…

"I said no or are you going to hit me again because I'm defying you?"

"I won't hit you again… yet."

"After all I've been through I think you would owe me."

"It's the other way around woman."

"I'm still not going."

"There are other ways to make you move."

"Oh yeah, how?"

Sesshomaru stopped the conversation and just walked up to his slave with a stride that was amply fast. He picked her up from the ground, a squeal coming out of her mouth in the process. Sesshomaru put her over his shoulder and left the room. Kagome yelled, "Let me down!" Sesshomaru didn't respond as he made a turn around a corner. Kagome kicked her feet, struggling to get out of his grasp. "Keep moving like that and people are bound to see your under clothes," Sesshomaru stated as he kept with his stride. Kagome stopped when she realized what he meant. A nightdress was that, a dress and her kicking her feet flared it up. She should have known better after owning and traveling in a school uniform for such a long time.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself when she stopped because he made such a valid point that she had no room to argue. He just wished that she would practice silence a little more often. They soon came to his apartment and that is when he dumped her carcass onto his bed, which was twice the size that hers was. Kagome scrambled up on the soft bed and stood on it. She barely reached his chin as she looked at him, "Was that necessary?" "I think it was appropriate since you failed to follow my orders," he retorted. Kagome's face once again turned red because he was right once more. "Here is how this is going to work; you are going to live in here. You will do everything I do and when I do it. When I eat, you eat. When I sleep, you sleep. Get the picture. I will keep my eye on you to ensure that nothing like what happened to you will happen again," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm so glad that you want to protect me, but what on Earth made you come up with this crazy idea?" Kagome asked, wanting to know. "Getting punished is one thing but being abused is another. Until Inuyasha comes for you, you will be with me. You were right last night… you did nothing to me, but I still own you none the less. I don't like my property hurt," he explained. Kagome huffed out, "Did you listen to anything I said?" "Every word, unfortunately," Sesshomaru clarified. "I was talking about emotions last night," Kagome insisted. "I know this. I am taking them into consideration right now," Sesshomaru said. Kagome's eyes widened, "You are?" "Yes. They are on my "to do" list at the end of my life," He said with a smirk. Kagome stomped her foot into the mattress and said, "Really funny."

"I will have the servants bring your belongings here. You will be given a short time to get dressed and I expect you ready for the day soon. Don't make me wait," he ordered. "Warn if I do make you wait?" she challenged. "Then I will strip you naked and dress you myself. I have no qualms about seeing a naked woman, especially one like you," he stated this like she was a disease. Kagome flushed, "What is that supposed to mean?" "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now get to it slave," Sesshomaru left the room after than and Kagome was by herself once more. She growled and jumped off the bed. "That no good dog is getting on my last nerve," Kagome said this to herself as she paced, waiting for her clothes to arrive.

She stopped for a moment and thought about something. Sesshomaru actually had a conversation with her and he didn't hit her, raise his voice or even touch her. He did insult her and threaten her, but at least it didn't leave her feeling scared like how Clay did it. She paced again as she thought about Sesshomaru's threat. She had to wonder if he would follow through with it and how she would react. Probably the same way she would react when Miroku or Inuyasha saw her naked a time or two. She would scream, throw something at them and then insult them; but she realized that it wouldn't work on Sesshomaru. No, he would stand there and take it for the moment, force her into her clothes and then maybe punish her in some way, shape or form. It was just her luck to be stuck with a prick for a master.

Soon enough there was a resounding knock and the servants came in with her clothing. They set it on the bed and left without word edgewise. Kagome quickly got dressed because she was not ready to find out if her thoughts were correct in their assumptions. Right when she was done the door to the room opened and she was glad that she followed orders for once. Sesshomaru gestured for her to follow him and she did as she was bid to do. They went down several corridors until they came to a room. It was a large one, full of books that reached from the floor to the ceiling on shelves. A fireplace was in the corner and chairs set up around it. On the other side of the room was a desk that looked red in color. It had papers strewn about it in disarray. Kagome wondered if there was organization to any of it.

Sesshomaru sat down behind his desk and began to examine a paper almost immediately. Kagome just stood there and wondered what she was supposed to do. "Sesshomaru?" she called out. "Sesshomaru," she called once more but there was no response. She gulped down and choked out, "Master?" Sesshomaru finally looked up at her and said, "Yes?" Kagome mentally growled because she hated calling him master, although she had been getting away with it recently. "What am I supposed to do?" Kagome questioned. "Just sit there and be quiet until I'm done," he shot out. Kagome huffed, "And how long will that be?" "A few hours, now be quiet."

Kagome glared at him as he looked back down at his work. Kagome walked around the room and gazed at the books to see if she might be able to read something to pass the time with. She looked at the titles and saw Philosophy, Physiology, Numerology, and several other titles that brandished them as books of learning. She saw one title that sounded interesting enough, Demon Technology. Kagome picked it up and took it to a comfy seat in the corner of the room. She saw a thin film of dust on it and blew it away. She wiped the cover and saw the title in gold writing and she thought it was beautiful.

Kagome opened the book and began to read it and before she could get past the first few sentences she heard Sesshomaru. "You can read miko?" she heard him ask. Kagome nodded, "Of course I can read." "Where did you learn such a thing?" Sesshomaru questioned, completely intrigued now. "I was taught by my Mother," Kagome answered with a small smile. She looked over the pages and saw that he was examining her. "Hnn… what else can you do? Obviously you are educated?" he said it like a question but it was more like a statement. "I know biology, history, mathematics and several other things," Kagome went on to say, proud of herself.

Sesshomaru set his paperwork down, "And you were taught all this, why?" "My mom wanted me to be an independent woman who can take care of herself. I pride myself on being educated and I would never expect anyone to take care of me," she said this as she too put down her book. She wasn't about to admit that she was from the future and that she time traveled to the past all the time. That was ludicrous and somewhat ridiculous. Kagome doubted that he would even believe her if she were to say otherwise. It was best that Sesshomaru was left in the dark about some things in her life. "So that is where you get your stubbornness from," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome didn't make a comment to that because she knew it was the truth.

"Perhaps I underestimated you for being a dimwitted woman," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. "Wait a minute! That's just rude!" Kagome yelled as she stood up. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders, "Most women are not educated. Not even demon women because it is considered blasphemous. I am merely giving you a compliment for not being dimwitted. Now sit down and get back to your reading." Kagome did sit back down and was astonished that he would admit that to her. Maybe he wasn't all bad, but he was still a prick. She reopened the book and pretended to read for a moment, until she was sure that Sesshomaru was working again. Kagome ruffled through the pages and once again looked over her reading material.

He sat so regally in his chair and it amazed her that he could be so still. Upon a closer examination she could see that he was a rather attractive man with his long silver hair cascading down and over his shoulders. His marks made his face very appealing and his eyes were such a rich gold color that she thought they could be two suns in the sky. When she realized how she was looking at him, her cheeks felt inflamed. A pink hue bloomed over her cheeks as her mind kept wandering, but she didn't know why she thought it in the first place. He didn't do her any favors, but his kindness in the past two days astonished her. It was something new but could she say that she was attracted to him. Yes she could but she would never admit it.

Sesshomaru sensed that he was being watched and he caught the miko staring at him. He gazed up at her and she quickly got back to her book. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he continued with his work. The day went on as such until it was meal time. Two large bowls were brought in with a noodle dish that consisted of hard boiled eggs, leeks, napa cabbage, snow peas and pork meat. The broth smelled delicious as it wafted through the room. The servant set the tray down and left them. There was also a little pot with ginseng in it for them to drink with their meal. Kagome set her book down and when she looked up she saw that the sun was already setting. "Is it really that late?" she asked Sesshomaru. "Time flies when you actually pay attention to your book," he commented as she walked up to his desk. Kagome blushed and didn't respond at what he said. Instead she sat down in a chair across from him and waited for further orders. She was starving and couldn't wait to eat.

Sesshomaru grabbed his bowl and the chop sticks that accompanied it. He set it gingerly in front of him and allowed the smell to overwrought his senses. He gave her a look and gestured for the tea. Kagome knew what he wanted so she poured him a cup and handed it to him. "May I eat now?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru gave her that look that told her she was forgetting something. "Master, may I please eat now?" Kagome grumbled. Sesshomaru nodded that it was fine with him. She grabbed her bowl and began to eat it without really allowing it proper time to cool. She was too famished to think about her poor tongue that would probably feel worse for wear later on.

As Kagome ate Sesshomaru watched her with an acute fascination. He saw Rin eat, which was always a mess; but Kagome ate with a more trained hand. Although she was eating fast she didn't spill the contents of her bowl. She slurped at the noodles and tried her best to contain the joy that went on her face. Apparently she hadn't had a decent meal in a while, or so he thought. He had no idea if Clay even fed her properly. Sesshomaru felt the fool once more for thinking about another thing that could have happened in his absence. He put the thought aside and continued his meal. When the meal was finished they deposited their bowls back onto the tray. A servant would come for it later on.

Sesshomaru got up from his chair and began to leave the study. Kagome followed behind him until they got to 'their' room. She stopped at the doorway and that is when Sesshomaru turned around. He waited for her to come in or he would make her. He was not a very patient demon. Kagome willed herself to move forward and to shut the door behind her. They stood facing each other and that is when Kagome asked, "Now what?" "Now we get some rest," Sesshomaru said with an obvious tone. "I'll make a pallet on the floor then," Kagome said as she made a move to go make one. Sesshomaru stepped in her way, "You will sleep where I sleep. Now get into your night dress and get into bed before I…" Kagome cut him off, "Make me?" "Indeed."

Kagome wasn't even going to argue. She grabbed her nightgown from her things and was about to get dressed when she realized that Sesshomaru was still there. "Aren't you going to get out while I dress?" she asked, almost appalled. "This is my domain and I will do as I please. Now get dressed," Sesshomaru said as he kept looking at her. Kagome nearly squealed, "No! This is completely indecent. I can't just get dressed in front of you." "For the love of Kami," Sesshomaru grunted out. He turned around and expected for her to get dressed. Kagome was about to retort but then she realized that this was as good as it was going to get. She undressed as fast as she could and got into her night clothes before Sesshomaru was made to wait too long for her.

When Sesshomaru heard her stop ruffling, he turned around and went over to his wardrobe. He pulled out his own night clothes and began to undress right in front of Kagome. Kagome blushed again and she wondered if this could create blood loss to her brain. She quickly turned herself around but not quick enough because she caught a glimpse of his naked chest and torso. He had such fine skin and he was well muscled. Kagome knew that Inuyasha had a built body but Sesshomaru's was different. It was more appealing and it actually attracted her. She wondered if Sesshomaru could smell that kind of feeling illuminating from her. Kagome breathed and tried to make the thoughts subside into oblivion.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get his slave's attention, "I'm done now." Kagome turned around and he saw his night time wear, which consisted of loose fitting pants and no top? Kagome had to do a double take, "You're not dressed at all!" Sesshomaru smirked at that comment, "This is how I sleep. I don't get embarrassed like you and I don't mind who watches me. I don't need the privacy. Now get into bed." Kagome walked around him in a wide circle and went to the bed where they were to sleep together. Kagome shook her head and realized what she said. It wasn't like they were going to have sex; they were just going to sleep and nothing more.

Kagome flipped the sheets back and slowly crawled into the bed. She kept to the far edge of the bed to make sure that she would not touch her master, even though the bed could be classified as a California king bed. She felt the weight compress on the other side of the bed but she refused to look his way. She was already embarrassed enough as it was. The lights turned out and the only thing that illuminated the room to a faint glow was the little fireplace. It still got a little chilly at nights but she thought that the bed covers would keep them warm. Kagome then began to fidget under the covers and she tossed and turned, trying to find a comfy spot.

"Stop moving and sleep," Sesshomaru groaned out. "I'm trying," She insisted as she moved once more. Kagome yanked at the covers and pulled on them to try and get them loose. They were a little too tight for her tastes. Then she fluffed the downy pillows and plopped her head on it. Eventually her legs moved back and forth because she was trying to find the right spot and that is when it happened. Sesshomaru literally pounced on her on pinned her on her back. He grabbed her wrists and said, "Stop moving and get to sleep. You're moving around is keeping me up."

Kagome's eyes got wide and she began to cower down into the bedding. This reminded her of another time and that is when Sesshomaru released her. He saw the fear in her eyes and realized the position he was in. He was straddling her and holding her down and he supposed that is what Clay probably did. Sesshomaru got off of her and sighed, "Just sleep, alright?" Kagome nodded and saw him make his way to his side of the bed. Kagome got away from the edge and she felt better already because it felt like she wouldn't fall off anymore. She did not move again after that. The bed was just to her liking and she fell asleep knowing that she would indeed be safe from any harm. She just needed to stay still.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 7 A Missing Soul**_

Running was all she could through the darkness. She tried to find a way out but black oozing hands kept grabbing at her, trying to pull her down. Her chest ached as the air was being squeezed out of her lungs from the exertion. She couldn't stop until finally a hand grabbed at her ankle. Kagome fell into the ooze and it was entangling itself around her, sucking her down into its languid abyss. She looked up and saw the faces of everyone that could have saved her; Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru. Then the faces faded except the great demon lord. He stared down at her, with his face a porcelain mask of emotionless demeanor.

Kagome tried to reach out her hand but it was like suction with the ebony goop attacking her. At the last moment Sesshomaru touched her hand and held it with a firm grip. "Don't worry, it will be over soon," Sesshomaru said this as he slowly released her. "Why?" Kagome whimpered out. She felt the tears sting her face until she finally let out a scream that reverberated through the darkness.

That is when she finally woke up with a start. Kagome realized that is was nothing more then a nightmare. She breathed in and felt something constricting her. She looked down and saw a pair of arms wrapped around her torso. A head was at her back and she could feel the breathing at her skin. It was warm, and it tickled her skin with a sensual feeling. A pair of legs was intertwined with hers and she was being the body pillow of the great dog demon lord, Sesshomaru. His hair cascaded over her like a shielded blanket that gave her comfort. She could get used to this. She had never shared a bed with a man before but she found it to be a new and enjoyable experience that she wouldn't mind repeating.

Kagome laid her head back down and snuggled close to her master, relishing in her reprieve from the world. She had to wonder if she was the one who sought him out in the night or if it was the other way around. When she looked at her side of the bed she saw that she was close to the edge. That meant that he was the one that sought her out. That, for some odd reason made her happy, deep inside her heart. In the midst of her thoughts she felt him move and knew that he would be up soon. A groan escaped his mouth and his arms got tighter around her. No wonder why she had that nightmare about suffocating; his arms were like deadly snakes at meal time.

She finally gasped out, "Sesshomaru, you're hurting me." That is when his arms loosened and he began to wake. She could sense it. Sesshomaru released her from his warm hold and sat up. Kagome turned around and saw him look down at her. His hair was in messy tangles and that made him look even sexier, especially with the sun rising behind him through the window. He kept staring and she wondered what he was thinking.

Sesshomaru had such a great night of sleep that he could barely believe it. He was never a heavy sleeper, but he was surprised that he went through a whole night without waking. He also never expected to be in a lover's embrace with his slave. He gazed over her body and saw that her night rail was hiked up to her thigh that was well rounded. He never noticed before but she had a unique, yet gorgeous body shape. She wasn't built like a demon woman, whom was normally tall and lanky. No, this woman was shorter than him, and she had a rounded body that spoke out several volumes. Sesshomaru's nostrils flared and he could smell her arousal; as faint as it was. It seemed to get more heightened the more she was around him.

At first he ignored it but it was slowly becoming more prominent. He knew he looked good, but he could have sworn that this little woman would not be attracted to him. Sesshomaru came back to her face and saw her ebony hair hug her hips. She was one of the few lucky ones that didn't wake up with messy hair. He looked up at his and saw that his was the opposite. Sesshomaru would have to brush it out. "Sesshomaru?" his slave called out. Sesshomaru was shot out of his reverie and brought back to reality. "This doesn't go out of this room," Sesshomaru said to Kagome with finality. Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "I hope I didn't hurt you," he continued. "No, not until you started waking up," Kagome admitted. "My apologies then," Sesshomaru mentioned as he got out of the bed.

When he stood up he saw that he was on her side of the bed and he mentally bashed himself for how he grabbed her. It was his entire fault, but he would not admit it to her. Sesshomaru grabbed a brush from his dresser and began to brush out his mane. Before he could get a second stroke in he felt someone grab his brush. He looked down and saw the miko. She took the brush from him and gestured for him to sit in the backless chair. Kagome carefully brushed out his hair, like it was something precious. "I didn't tell you to do that slave," Sesshomaru purposely called her a slave to rile her up. She didn't take the bait, "I know I didn't have to, but I don't want to be useless either. Let me know if I'm being too rough."

Kagome couldn't believe herself. She was like a bitch in heat catering to him the way she was doing. Then again, she did brush out Inuyasha's hair whenever she had the chance. But Inuyasha wasn't hygienically sensitive either. Kagome continued her strokes until the mess was made right once more. Kagome then took his hair and began to braid it. "What are you doing wench?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome ignored his rude remark and said, "I'm braiding your hair so that it won't get so tangled today. I think you would look good with a new look." "I haven't braided my hair since I was a pup," Sesshomaru scoffed. Kagome smiled, "Well then maybe this will make you look younger." Kagome tried to stifle a giggle.

"Do I look old to you?" he asked, appalled. "Of course not. Can't you handle being teased master?" she questioned in her sarcastic tone. Sesshomaru didn't respond as he allowed her to finish her task. He looked in the mirror in front of them and saw how she handled his hair with care and folding his hair back and forth. He saw her eyelashes hug her cheeks as she was looking down. They were long and full and her cheeks always had that healthy glow about them. He shook his head, reprimanding himself for thinking such thought; especially about a human.

Kagome felt him shake his head and she hurried with the braid and ended it with a curt nod of her own. She tied it with a piece of leather she found at his dressing table. It actually looked pretty good on him and she liked it. She stood there, proud of a job well done. Sesshomaru looked at her handy work and he had to admit that she did a good job as a hair dresser. He got up from his chair and went to get dressed in his normal garb. Kagome ritually turned away even though Sesshomaru didn't care in the least. In the middle of him dressing the door slammed open and the green toad Jaken came roaring in. "My lord! My lord!" Jaken yelled out.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, "What is it Jaken?" "It's Rin. She isn't in her room. I can't find her anywhere," Jaken explained. "Did you have the grounds searched?" Sesshomaru asked, trying not to sound worried. "Yes of course my lord. She just disappeared," Jaken kept squawking on. Sesshomaru growled, "Get patrols to look around my estates! Go!" Jaken jumped when Sesshomaru actually raised his voice. The toad ran out the room, slamming the door back in place. Sesshomaru turned toward Kagome and said, "Stay in here." "No. I'm going with you to find her," she snapped back. Before Sesshomaru could protest Kagome was already undressing and getting into her kimono. She dressed in such a rush that Sesshomaru had to catch up with her.

They both got out of the room and Sesshomaru walked down the corridor in meaningful strides. Kagome had to jog just to keep up with him. They finally stopped in the foyer that was located in the front of the castle. People were looking everywhere for the missing girl that wandered the gardens. Sesshomaru started ordering people left and right to keep looking. He held such authority that Kagome could hardly believe it. They all jumped at his command and looked even faster. Sesshomaru walked outside with his slave following closely behind him. Jaken ran up to his lord and said, "The patrols are looking but there still isn't a sign of her." "Get the patrols further out to the nearby villages and to the ocean coast. Question anyone that you come across," Sesshomaru ordered out as he continued his stride. Kagome was right beside him and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"You're going to stay here."

"I said I won't Sesshomaru."

"Do as you're told."

"I can't do that. Rin needs me."

"You won't be of any help."

Give me a bow and arrows and I will be."

"Out of the question miko."

Kagome got in front of him and splayed her arms out, "I'm going or I will runaway to make a point. No one can keep me under control like you can. You would never allow me to escape." Sesshomaru growled louder then he thought was possible. "I love Rin like you do. Please let me help you Sesshomaru," Kagome pleaded. "When this is done you will be reprimanded for disobeying me," Sesshomaru said as a last resort. He thought that might ward her off but he was wrong. Kagome nodded, "Fine. I will take whatever you dish out." With that she let her arms down and she continued to follow her lord.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked. "We are heading out of the estates to scour the sky," he said this as they got outside of the gates. Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, "You must promise me one thing before I will allow you to go." "Name it," Kagome said, strutting her chin forward. "Promise me that you won't try to escape me," the master said. "I won't. We have something more important to do," Kagome answered without faltering. Sesshomaru nodded, happy with the answer she bestowed upon him. Sesshomaru conjured up his red cloud that Kagome immediately recognized. He hopped onto it and dragged her with him and within moments they were off high in the sky. Kagome instinctively grabbed onto him for support as they continued to search for the little girl.

"You idiot!" Itsuko roared from her bed. Clay flinched back as his lover screamed at him. "Itsuko I can explain," he went on to say. Itsuko was propped up on her pillows, "I don't care about your excuses! You executed the plan too early! I'm not even close to being healed and you did this without my permission!" Clay growled at her, "I had to! I was demoted from being the butler!" Itsuko eyed him, "What!" "This miko, Kagome… it's all her fault! Sesshomaru kicked me out of the castle and made me live with the servants. He told me that if he found me inside the castle then he would kill me. I had to go through with it or there might not have been another chance," Clay said. Itsuko glared at her lover, "That bitch! She ruined my life and now yours. Perhaps this isn't a total loss after all. I was just going to kill that little girl, but I think there might be something else I could do with her."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, now curious. Itsuko smiled and when she did her face had this distorted look from her injuries. "I have a brother in the slave trade. His name is Hikaru and I think that they could use some more meat in their trade." "You want Rin to go into slavery?" Clay questioned. Itsuko snapped at him, "Of course! It's the perfect way to get back at Sesshomaru for putting me away like I was nothing. He will never find her in a million years." There was a brief silence in the room until Itsuko continued, "Where is that little brat anyway?" "She's currently knocked out. I gave her a sleeping tonic," he explained. "Make sure she's bound and gagged. No one can find out that she is Sesshomaru's ward, not like anyone will believe it anyway. I didn't even believe it," Itsuko clarified as she got comfortable in her futon once more. "Now leave me Clay. I'm tired." Clay smiled at her as he gave her a kiss on her good cheek and left the cabin that she was staying at.

Clay followed Itsuko's directions and was able to find her brother just as described. Hikaru apparently was the second in command in the slave trade and the boss' name was Rui. "My sister said you would be coming. I'm glad you can follow orders," Hikaru said as he saw the wind demon coming to their meeting spot. Clay kept his comment to himself as he had Rin over his shoulder. Clay handed the little girl to Hikaru and said, "Make sure no one finds out who she is. If that happens then we're all dead." "Yeah I know that. Don't worry. I'll make sure that this girl doesn't talk until she is sold. No one will know the difference anyway," Hikaru said with reassurance. Clay nodded, "You're lucky Itsuko trusts you with such a big task." "After what that asshole did to my older sister, he is lucky I just don't go to his castle and kill him right now. Keeping her in a harem and then putting her out like that, this is karma," Hikaru said while barring his cat like teeth.

"I have to get going Hikaru. Hopefully we will meet on better terms?" Clay said. Hikaru sneered, "I hope I never have to see you again. I'm surprised that my sister has anything to do with a whelp like you." Clay bristled, "Is that a challenge?" "I would love to challenge you but at the moment I'm occupied with something a little more important," Hikaru said with a smile. Clay laughed, "I will look forward to it." After the threats passed they parted ways without looking back at one another.

Hikaru strutted with the girl over his shoulder with a grin crossing over his face. He knew his sister and in knowing her he knew that Itsuko was just using Clay. Just as well because Hikaru loved killing the men she played with. It was a lot of fun to play with their emotions and to have the men find out that they were nothing but toys. Hikaru knew that he was the only one that meant anything to Itsuko and that is how he liked it because she belonged to him. Even though she was his sister, Hikaru had a deep infatuation for her that was considered taboo. Hikaru was in love with Itsuko and he shared her bed on more than one occasion because Itsuko would allow it if he did what she asked. That was their relationship and that is how he liked it. He hoped that after this rendezvous and after she got healed that he would be given another glorious prize from his sweet sister.

Hikaru walked down the forest trail until he came to the encampment where his crew was. They had another batch of slaves that would soon be sold again and it was perfectly timed to get rid of the little girl. He put her in a small cage that was meant for animals. The girl was bound and gagged, so if she woke up then she would not be able to open her big mouth. After depositing the child he came up to his boss, Rui. "Boss, I have another slave for you," Hikaru admitted. Rui had a surprised look on his face, "Really? And where did you find such a slave?" Hikaru showed his boss the little girl and said, "She was in the forest alone and I snatched her up. I thought she would fetch a decent price." "She is a cute little thing. I think she is perfect. Good job Hikaru," Rui said while patting his second in command on the back.

Hikaru smiled and knew that he had all of them fooled. "Boss I have to go take care of some things," Hikaru admitted. "Go ahead. Make sure you keep working while you're gone though. If you find anymore human females then pick them up," Rui ordered. Hikaru nodded, "Of course." After their brief interlude they parted ways. Hikaru would go visit his sister to make sure that her recovery was going well.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 8: To Be Found**_

It had already been three days and there has yet to be any sign of Rin or who took her from the castle. Sesshomaru knew that she had been kidnapped, but now he just had to figure out who had committed the crime. Sesshomaru knew that he had several enemies and it could be any of them. He didn't know how he could have let this happen and he noticed that he had been making a lot of mistakes recently; just like a pup would. He mentally brandished himself as a fool for not being more perceptive. Sesshomaru could have blamed Kagome for distracting him but that wasn't true, he simply had to take responsibility for his actions.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a tug on his kimono. He looked down and noticed the little miko was glaring at him. She had sweat dripping from her brow and it looked like she was breathing hard; her chest heaving up and down from exertion. "Didn't you hear me Sesshomaru?" Kagome huffed out. Sesshomaru looked away and said curtly, "No." "I said lets take a break by this creek, but you were walking so fast that I was practically running to catch up. What were you thinking about that got you so distracted?" Kagome asked, now that they had stopped. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "Hnn? It was nothing." Kagome knew better but she decided not to press the matter because he was obviously distressed. The longer the little girl was missing the more distant he became.

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru towards the creek and practically forced him down to sit, "I know you're worried about Rin but I gotta rest. I know I'm just a weak human but this hiking around is tiring me out." Kagome gave him a pleading look, hoping he would allow a five minute reprieve. Sesshomaru nodded his consent for her to rest while he thought of any other possible places she could be being held. Kagome got down on her knees and drank from the creek greedily; the water trickled down her chin and neck. She filled the water skin and offered it to Sesshomaru who took it gladly realizing he too was thirsty. Kagome wiped her mouth with her sleeve and sat on a rock near her master. "So where do we go next?" she questioned while brushing the hair out of her face. They haven't had a decent bath or hair brush for days and Kagome felt horrible. What she wouldn't do for a hot spring or some decent food.

"I'm thinking about it," Sesshomaru admitted. Kagome's eyes got wide, "You don't know? Well what about to the north?" "Hnn? Perhaps but I need to think logically about this. The more time we waste just wandering around then the less likely we'll find Rin," he went on to say. Kagome looked up at the tree canopy, "I guess I'm used to Inuyasha brainlessly wandering around." Sesshomaru smirked at her off handed comment, "He has a hard time finding his way around Japan. He gets lost easily and if he didn't have his nose to guide him then he would never know where to go." Kagome laughed, "This is true." Sesshomaru got up off his perch and said, "Let's keep going." Kagome followed and didn't ask where because she would know soon enough.

"I want my lord now! I WANT LORD SESSHOMARU NOW!" Rin yelled from her cage. She had been knocked out for days and when she finally came to she was no longer gagged. Rin didn't know who took her because it was too dark to see the culprit; she was not a happy camper. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she wailed once more. When Rui finally got to the cage, his eyes were wide, "What does this demon mean to you?" Rin glared at him, "This Rin is Lord Sesshomaru's ward and I want my Lord Sesshomaru now." She crossed her arms to make a point. "But Hikaru told me…" Rui face palmed him self and huffed. "Alright, we'll find your lord Sesshomaru," he sighed. Rui growled to himself for allowing this to happen.

He had, had no idea who this girl was and so he had taken Hikaru's word for it. Hikaru had still not returned from is errand. Rui wandered where the scamp could have gone. When that panther demon came back his head would roll. To take the lord of the western lands ward was like committing treason or suicide and Rui was by no means suicidal. Rui gulped down because he sure as hell didn't want to cross that dog demon. That is why he had sold that last slave to the man who had represented Lord Sesshomaru. Rui looked through the cage at the little girl and said, "Before I let you out you have to promise me something." Rin gave him a look that said she was listening. "Please promise me that you won't run away. If anything happened to you then I would die."

Rin thought about it for a moment and said, "I'll promise on one condition." Rui could not believe that he was bartering with a little human girl, but he had no choice if he wanted to keep his head. "Name it," he said in a hushed tone. Rin smiled, "I want sweets, tons of sweets." She said while emphasizing her words with her hands. Rui nearly fell over, "Sweets? Are you kidding me?" Rin nodded, "Nope Rin is not kidding. This Rin never gets sweets because lord Sesshomaru doesn't allow it." Rui thought for a moment, this was like playing with a double edged sword. If he left her in the cage then he would be blamed for retaining her unnecessarily and if he gave her all those sweets he would be blamed for making her fat. Rui growled to himself, "Alright, all the sweets you want, but don't make yourself sick."

Rui unlocked the cage and Rin got out instantly. She ran around Rui's legs laughing, "This Rin gets sweets!" Rui grabbed Rin by the hand to make her stop, "Stop running around and just sit on that stool by the table. I'll get you some cherry tarts, does that sound good?" Rin nodded as she ran to the table and jumped onto the stool. She gave him a smile and said, "READY!" Rui just wanted to kill himself and he wondered how the great lord could handle such a mischievous child. Rui had one of his men take care of the little girl and entertain her. In the meantime he would send out a scout with the girl's hair tie to try and locate Sesshomaru. He wondered how he would explain this to Sesshomaru. He thought for sure that he would be a dead demon by the end of the day. Rui just hoped that Hikaru showed up to ask a few heated questions about the girl and where exactly he got her. Rui did not take kindly to being lied to especially when his life was put on the line.

Rui sent his fastest man to go and get lord Sesshomaru. Rui hoped that this little conjecture would be over by the end of the day, and if he had any luck at all his head would remain firmly on his shoulders. He gazed to his side and saw the girl stuff a tart into her mouth with a delighted giggle. He couldn't believe that he had been so close to selling her. He shook his head as he walked over to Rin. He sat down on a chair close to hers and ate a tart himself. Rin gave him a questionable look as she chewed. Rui wanted to get to the point, "Who stole you Rin?" Rin shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." "Do you know who Hikaru is?" Rui continued his interrogation. Rin thought for a moment and replied, "This Rin doesn't know a Hikaru. I know a Sesshomaru, and a Jaken. I also know Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and a Kagome!" She said the last part with a broad smile gracing her tiny mouth.

Rui flinched back, "Kagome! A woman who claims to be a miko?" Rin nodded, "Of course that Kagome. What other Kagome would this Rin be talking about? Kagome saved Rin one time and she loves this Rin. I don't know if she likes lord Sesshomaru though…" Rin continued to ramble on as Rui mentally killed himself. He had probably committed two unforgivable crimes in less then a month. Maybe he should quit being a slaver before he died doing the trade. "Have you seen Kagome lately?" Rui asked. "Not in a long time. I know she is staying at the castle, but lord Sesshomaru says that Rin can't see her yet. This Rin wonders why." She began to eat the last tart on the tray. Rui knew that he would have to get another treat for her soon or she might try to leave. Rui snapped his fingers and one of his men came right away.

"Get her some cake or something," Rui whispered to the man. The man nodded and ran off as fast as possible. Rui hoped that it wouldn't take too long. "So tell me Rin, how did you become his ward?" Rui was now getting curious. "Lord Sesshomaru saved this Rin and he allows me to be with him all the time," she said it so simply that Rui wondered if it really was that simple. Soon enough a double decker chocolate cake arrived and was set in front of her. Her eyes got wide and (her mouth became) an 'O' shape. Rui smiled and doubted that the little garbage disposal could consume anymore. He was proven wrong when he saw her dive into the cake with a new vengeance.

Just as Rui was about to continue his interrogation of Rin he saw the one person he wanted to kill most in the world. Hikaru strutted into the encampment with a couple more slaves to add to the litter. He handed the women over to one of the men and then headed straight for Rui, not knowing how much trouble he was in. That is until he saw the little girl was awake and moving. Rui saw Hikaru gulp down as the panther demon continued forward. Hikaru stopped in front of his boss and said, "How did the brat get out?" Rui smirked as he stood up from his chair, "I let her out of course." "Why would you do something like that?" Hikaru questioned his voice filled with worry. Rui came up to Hikaru and picked him up by his throat. "She is the ward to Sesshomaru you ignorant ass! Now you better tell me the truth on how you got her and by Kami you _better_ not lie to me!" Rui threatened as his grip tightened. Hikaru clawed at Rui's hand, but the fox did not release his second in command.

Hikaru coughed, "I won't tell you a damn thing." "Pity," Rui replied as he threw Hikaru down. Rui grabbed the back of Hikaru's shirt and dragged him far away from Rin. The last thing Rui needed was to have the kid complain about two adults being mean to one another. Rui slammed Hikaru against a tree and growled, "How could you betray me like this, after all we've been through? You think you can just do whatever the hell you like? If Sesshomaru comes here then we're all dead men." Hikaru smiled, "That's the glory of it all he won't ever find out." Rui punched Hikaru in the face bringing the arrogant panther down, "I already sent someone to get him. Are you trying to die! No one double crosses Sesshomaru and lives to tell about it. I'm protecting my own hide by getting the dog and I'll make sure I hand your dumb ass over to him, so he can ask his own questions."

Hikaru picked himself up from the ground and tried to hit Rui but the fox was too fast for him. Rui made Hikaru land on his back once more and this time Rui kept his foot on the traitor's chest. "You dug your own grave, now you have to lay in it," Rui explained as he restrained Hikaru. He led the impotent pup back into the encampment and to the, post where they normally kept the slaves. Rui had Hikaru tied and bound with a special talisman that would keep him and his demon energy at bay. Demons were too strong for ropes but not strong enough to break holy instruments. After the bout Rin got the courage to go up to Rui. "Why did you do that?" she asked, without knowing why anything was happening. Rui kneeled down to her eye level and responded, "This is the demon who wanted to sell you, but he doesn't want to tell me how he got you. We'll wait until your lord gets here so that we can find out why he would do this." Rui then wiped some chocolate from her face a cloth and led her back to the table. Now all he had to do was wait patiently and pray.

Hours passed and there wasn't a single sign as to Rin's location. Kagome panted as they climbed a large hill and she had to wonder how Sesshomaru did all this traveling without breaking a single sweat. "Why can't we use your red cloud again?" Kagome asked as soon as they got to the top. "I can sense things better down here," Sesshomaru stated. "That's all fine and dandy for you I guess," she didn't want to complain but this was getting to be too much. She also didn't want to slow him down but she knew she was. She wouldn't regret coming though because she wanted to get Rin back too. "We can stop if you're tired," Sesshomaru offered. Why didn't Inuyasha ever do that? Kagome was going to take his offer but she declined hesitantly, "I-I'll be fine. Let's just keep going." After stating that she continued to walk and caught Sesshomaru smiling as she passed him.

Before anymore could be said there was a demon running right for them. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome behind him as he barred his fangs. The demon coming at them slowed down and he asked, "Are you lord Sesshomaru?" "Who wants to know?" Sesshomaru shot back. "I was ordered to ask every demon I crossed if they were Lord Sesshomaru. It's about a little girl," the demon stated. Right after he spoke Sesshomaru slammed him into the ground. "Did you take her?" Sesshomaru asked with a menacing look to his eyes. The demon backed up, "No! I'm just a messenger. I was told to give you this." The demon held out a hair tie and Sesshomaru knew instantly that it was Rin's. Sesshomaru grabbed it and clenched it in his fist. "Where is she?" Sesshomaru demanded. The demon pointed behind him, "In a grove, a few miles to the east by a waterfall and river. You can't miss it. Ask for Rui."

The demon cowered and Sesshomaru didn't have time to deal with the runt at the moment. Sesshomaru came up to Kagome and gave her an order, "Get on my back." Kagome immediately complied and climbed onto his back, as she had done so many times with Inuyasha. They whizzed through the woods faster than she thought was even possible. This dog demon's immense power spoke out on many different levels. She could feel his muscles contract and retract with each move he made just under her finger tips. Soon they came to the grove of trees the messenger had mentioned, and that is when Sesshomaru slowed down to a halt. He let Kagome down and they began to walk at a normal pace.

He whispered down to her, "Have your bow and arrows ready in case there is an ambush." Kagome nodded as she took out her weapons. She hoisted an arrow onto her bow and prepared it for a battle. They went past the grove of trees until they came to a clearing next to the river. It was a big encampment with over thirty tents that provided shelter for the inhabitants. There were cages full of human women and that is when Kagome paled. It all looked familiar now and she even recognized the wagons. This was the same band of miscreants that stole her and sold her into slavery. Kagome gulped down as her steps became more and more hesitant the further they traveled into the camp. Sesshomaru noticed this and looked back. He gestured her forward and she followed her lord in hot pursuit, trying to ignore the past.

Soon the people of the camp noticed the intruders, Kagome and Sesshomaru were surrounded quickly. "Where is Rui?" Sesshomaru demanded in his usual icy tone laced with a hard edge. "What do you need with the boss?" a insolent demon responded. Kagome stepped up and announced, "This is lord Sesshomaru and we're here for Rin. Now where is Rui?" The demons backed off and pointed in the direction they needed to go to. Sesshomaru wondered why they weren't being stopped. He wondered what kind of trap this was and how this Rui character was involved. They soon came to the middle of the camp and sitting at a table was Rin, consuming a cake of large proportions. There was chocolate everywhere. Sesshomaru strode forward and that is when he was stopped by yet another idiotic demon, a certain fox who would lose his head if he wasn't careful.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the fox asked. Sesshomaru nodded and said in an irritated tone, "Yes?" Rui smiled and said, "I'm Rui and…" Before Rui could finish he was punched in the face and he flew back a few feet. Dust spewed up where he hit and Sesshomaru was going forward to get his revenge. Rui coughed up the dirt and yelled out, "Hey man I was just…" Rui was cut off again as Sesshomaru picked Rui up by his hair. Rui yelped and that is when Rin saw her liege lord. She jumped off her stool and said, "Wait lord Sesshomaru! Wait!" Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she ran up to him and grabbed his leg with her sticky hands. Although Sesshomaru was slightly irritated about his clothes being ruined, he was happy to see her again. "Rin release me. I must take care of this demon," Sesshomaru said. "No lord Sesshomaru. This demon helped Rin. Please let him go," Rin pleaded. Sesshomaru grunted but dropped the fox. Rui hit the ground once more and this time it took him a minute to get back up.

"You better explain yourself," Sesshomaru demanded in a low menacing growl. Kagome came to Rin and picked her up as the two males talked. Kagome wanted to make sure that Rin was out of the way in case something ensued further. "I was trying to until you attacked me. This is what I get for doing the right thing," Rui muttered. Sesshomaru growled, "Get to the point." Rui jumped, "I wasn't the one that stole your ward. It was my second in command Hikaru, but he refuses to tell me how or where he got her. I tried to make him talk but he won't confess." Sesshomaru eyed Rui with a glare, "For your loyalty you'll be spared." Rui breathed in relief to the lords words. "Now where is this Hikaru?" Sesshomaru questioned. Rui led the dog demon to the posts and pointed to the culprit, "That demon who's bound. That's your man."

The great lord of the west made his way to Hikaru and Sesshomaru was thinking of every way he could kill the demon who took his ward. Hikaru could hear the voices and his heart began to race. Before he had time to react the great Sesshomaru was in front of him and he didn't look too happy. Sesshomaru tore the post from the ground with Hikaru still attached. "You better talk you little bastard or this Sesshomaru will end your life very slowly," Sesshomaru threatened, Hikaru did not doubt his words for a minute but he couldn't betray his sister so he kept his mouth shut. "Not talking?" Sesshomaru said as he threw the post down. Hikaru hit the dirt with a grunt. "You'll regret not telling me what I want to know," Sesshomaru said, as the beating commenced.

During this time Kagome had taken Rin somewhere else so that the girl could not see what her lord was doing. Kagome wiped Rin's face of the cake and Rin looked so cute. "This Rin missed you Kagome," Rin said as she hugged the miko. "I missed you too Rin. Were you treated well while you were here?" Kagome asked. "Yes! Rui took care of me" Rin admitted. Kagome blinked, "Rui took care of you?" "Yes he did. He fed me lots of treats and he talked with me" the little girl said with glee. That is when Kagome sensed the fox demon behind her. She twisted around and gripped her bow with a new found emotion. Instinctively she brought her hand back and slapped him hard across the cheek. His head rolled to the side and she saw the red mark she inflicted. Rui's head came back to its position and she hit the other side just because the first time felt great.

Rui allowed it but that was only because she belonged to someone else, and maybe he deserved it; a little bit. "I told you I would get even you jerk!" Kagome said in a near scream. Rui shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose I deserve that." "If Sesshomaru ever found out what you did to me he would have your head." Rui paled at that notion, "Are you really going to do that to me?' "I should tell him, but since you took such good care of Rin I suppose I could overlook your indiscretions." "Why would you just do that?" Rui asked. "Because I know that you were just doing your job but you still deserved that slap. Maybe you could get yourself a girlfriend if you weren't such a womanizing prick." "That's hitting a little below the belt you know. I have never slept with any of my merchandise. I assure you. I never sexually touched you did I?" Rui dared her to argue with him. "The first time you caught me," Kagome spat out. Rui huffed, "That saved you I hope you know. You're lucky I checked instead of giving you to my men like they wanted me to. I actually take good care of the women I capture. They're not mistreated unless they acted like you did. They are bathed, fed, and given clothes; shelter from the elements. I don't abuse them."

Kagome looked away because she really couldn't argue that because she never saw Rui treat the women badly, just his men. "You should get out of the slave trade business," Kagome said. "I was thinking about it actually," Rui mentioned. "Good," was all Kagome could say. There was not much else she wanted to talk to the fox about.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was beating Hikaru to a pulp. "You better talk or you'll be crippled in my dungeons for your whole life. One name is all I need and I can end this pain," Sesshomaru offered the panther. Hikaru coughed up blood and said in a murmur, "Clay." Hikaru hoped that in giving that name that his sister would be safe. "Where is he?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't know. I really don't," Hikaru said weakly. Sesshomaru glared down at Hikaru and continued his questioning, "How do you come to know Clay?" Hikaru looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "I can't tell you." "Why not?" the dog asked. Hikaru coughed once more, "I just can't. I would rather die." Before Sesshomaru could give Hikaru what he wanted Rui interfered, "Wait Sesshomaru. I think I know something that could be important."

"Rui no!" Hikaru wailed. Rui bent his ears back, "I'm sorry Hikaru but the lord wishes to know and you have failed to give him the truth." "You can't!" Hikaru screamed out. "Hikaru has a sister lord Sesshomaru. Her name I think is Itsuko. Hikaru talked about her once or twice. I don't know if there is a connection there but it might lead you to your answers." Sesshomaru's fangs were bared as a growl reverberated from deep within his chest. Hikaru was still protesting when Sesshomaru had had enough of the whelp. Sesshomaru did the panther a service by cutting his head off with his poisoned claws. Rui grabbed his throat when he saw the execution. "Don't worry. That won't happen to you as long as you are loyal to me," Sesshomaru reassured Rui as he passed him. "Right," Rui said as he followed Sesshomaru with a gulp.

"Kagome you need to stay here and look after Rin for a bit. I will be back before nightfall," Sesshomaru stated as he began to leave the camp. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, "To a cabin in the woods." Kagome gave him a confused looked before he disappeared from his speed. Kagome grumbled to herself, "I can't believe he just left me here in this stink hole." Rui heard her and growled, "Hey! I live here you know." Kagome smirked at him, "I know."

Sesshomaru ran through his forests because he knew exactly where Itsuko was. He put her there and made sure she was well taken care of and this is how she thanks him. Sesshomaru wondered how Clay and Itsuko knew one another and then it hit him. Clay used to sneak into the harem and sleep with his women. Maybe those two were lovers. He would bet his soul on it. Soon he came to the cabin, which was covered in vines and honeysuckles. It was isolated and pretty far from the castle, but she should have been happy to be taken care of her whole life and not have to work for anything. Itsuko should also be bed ridden. He came to the path that led to her home. He went up the three steps that came to the front door. Sesshomaru didn't even knock as he slammed the door open.

Itsuko woke up with a fright as she heard something bang in the room. She looked up and saw that it was the lord himself. "L-Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?" she continued. Sesshomaru gradually walked up to her bed and sat at the edge of it. He looked down at her form, which was still in the beginning stages of healing. Sesshomaru would not feel bad about executing a traitor. "I came here to tell you that your brother Hikaru is dead," Sesshomaru said with no emotion. Itsuko's eyes got wide, "What are you talking about? My brother is fine." "I killed him Itsuko and the only name I got was yours and Clays," Sesshomaru said a little white lie, but if he could get the truth out of Itsuko then he would have all the evidence he needed.

"What does Clay mean to you Itsuko?" the lord questioned. Itsuko pushed herself back into her pillows, "You're not getting anything out of me." "That's what your brother said, but look how I got it out of him. Torture is such a useful device. Was this kidnapping bit your whole idea? Was it?" Sesshomaru was now grabbing onto her arm and was slowly breaking it. "Answer me or you'll have no arms to use." Tears fell down Itsuko's face as she felt the pain, "Yes damn it! Now let me go!" Sesshomaru automatically released her as he got up from her bed. "Why would you swindle Clay into doing such a thing? What did you get out of this?" Sesshomaru said this as he turned about her like a vulture.

Itsuko's chest rose and fell as she was being cornered, "It doesn't matter anymore because I know you're going to kill me." Sesshomaru nodded, "Of course I am. You took my ward, someone who means a lot to me. I just want to know why. Was it revenge? You were always so selfish." That is when Itsuko burst out, "That isn't true! Everything was fine till that bitch Kagome was brought in. I was on the back burner and you hadn't slept with me in years! Then she charred me and you had the harem closed! It was like I meant nothing to you!" "There was nothing ever there Itsuko. You belonged to my father and I had no use with so many women. You should have counted your lucky stars that I was putting you up, giving you a home and taking care of you instead of forcing you onto the streets. I would have eventually found you a husband, but like I said before; you're selfish," Sesshomaru finished.

"I would have never known about Rin if it wasn't for Kagome. Just thought I would let you think that one over before you killed me," Itsuko sneered out. Sesshomaru grunted, "I don't care how you found out. Kagome would never intentionally put Rin in danger like that. Knowing that miko she was just probably trying to make you see something that you didn't want to see." Itsuko's face got red, "Damn your soul to Hell Sesshomaru!" "On the contrary; it is you who will be going to Hell," Sesshomaru said that last bit before he reached his claw at her chest and literally tore her heart out. A scream gasped out of the woman before she died. Sesshomaru shook his clawed hand of the blood and walked out of the cabin without another thought to the woman. Now it was time to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 9 Home, Sweet Home**_

Home: A place where one lives; residence. A structure or unit for domestic living, a household, a place of origin. All of these were true as Sesshomaru entered the gates of his beloved estate. He didn't need a dictionary to tell him what a home was, just as long as it was a place he wanted to be. A place where someone was comfortable and where someone belonged. Rin was fast asleep in his arms as the servants opened the doors to the castle. On the way home Rin had gotten sick from eating way too many sweets, leading her to throw up all over herself. This all happened when Sesshomaru was taking care of Itsuko. When he got to the encampment Rin was crying her eyes out as Kagome was trying to help wash out her kimono. He recalled the scene vividly.

"It's okay Rin. You'll be alright," Kagome cooed as she stroked the girl's hair back. Rin was standing next to her sobbing uncontrollably, "B-But lord Sesshomaru will be mad at this Rin." "No he won't. It was an accident and he'll understand that," Kagome began to wipe the rest of the goop off the front. Rin sniffled, "He won't?" Kagome shook her head and declared, "He won't because you just got sick. You shouldn't have eaten all those sweets honey." "I-I know," Rin hiccupped. "Are you feeling better now?" Kagome asserted. Rin nodded her little head, "Yes this Rin is fine."

"Good because you're all cleaned up now," Kagome said as she had Rin look down at her kimono. Rin smiled, "It is clean." Then a yawn escaped the little girl's mouth; her eyelids getting heavy, "This Rin is tired." "I would think so after all you've been through; you poor thing," Kagome stated as she picked Rin up and held her close, allowing Rin to rest her head on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome gently rocked the little girl as she walked around humming a lullaby. All the while she had no idea that her lord, Sesshomaru was watching the whole time. Kagome looked up and saw the dog demon before her and she almost jumped out of her skin. A blush streaked across her cheeks as she felt embarrassment creeping in. She had never sung, much less hummed in front of anyone before. "I'll take her," Sesshomaru said as he took the unconscious Rin into his arms, holding his precious cargo close to his heart. Kagome smiled to her self when Sesshomaru turned around and headed back towards the splendid palace he called home.

Sesshomaru was glad his little escapade was over, never had he imagined that one little girl could cause so much worry in his life; a human girl at that. They had been gone for nearly four days and the whole castle was in an uproar. Sesshomaru knew it would take days to fix everything back to the way it was before. First thing that had to be taken care of was Rin. Sesshomaru called his personal physician and had Rin looked at before she was bathed and sent to her bed for much needed rest. The day was almost over by the time Sesshomaru and Kagome got to their room.

Kagome just wanted to sleep after all the traveling they had done for the past few days, but she wouldn't dare jump on a nice clean bed when she wasn't so clean herself. She knew she smelled horrible, but then again Sesshomaru didn't smell or look that great either. There were dirt smudges on his face and chocolate cake stains on his pants. It was almost too comical to see the great lord of west in such disarray. "What are you looking at woman?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked away a small smirk playing on her lips, "Nothing really. I just think we both need a bath."

Sesshomaru looked down at himself and agreed, "Indeed we do." "Would you like me to have the servants bring up a tub and hot water?" Kagome offered still trying not to laugh. Sesshomaru shook his head, "That won't be necessary," causing Kagome to stop short, "Why not?" Sesshomaru made his way to his room, Kagome trailing not too far behind him. When he entered his room he walked to a door that Kagome had never noticed before.

He opened the door and inside was a large bath that reminded her of the modern bathhouses in Tokyo. The bath was huge and appeared to be very deep, it was imbedded in the stone floor making Kagome realize it was actually a natural hot spring. There were several huge polished mirrors that decorated the far wall engraved with the crescent moons of the western lands. A screen separated a couple of stools, on a table in front of the stools sat all sorts of bathing oil, salts and sweet smelling soaps. Kagome bent and picked a bottle up and opened it. The cork came out of the glass bottle easily from obvious use, releasing a fragrance that was beguiling as well as enchanting. It reminded her of Sesshomaru.

"Now I'll just let you enjoy your bath master," Kagome said as she made her way out the door. "Don't go," Sesshomaru commanded. Kagome stopped in her tracks, thoroughly confused, "Did you want me to take a bath first then?" Sesshomaru got up from the side of the hot spring and began to undo the sash that held his sword. "Get undressed and then get into the tub," Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome grabbed the handle of the door and said, "And you will be doing what?" "I will be bathing as well of course. I'm tired and I wish to retire so don't argue with me," Sesshomaru said as he stared at her hand. Kagome gulped and let her hand fall to her side, "I won't." Sesshomaru growled, "You will and be happy about it. I'm not going to allow my slave to be dirty."

"I won't be dirty."

"You will if you don't bathe."

"I will bathe when you're done."

"You'll do as I tell you wench."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't have a choice."

"I never do…"

"Just get into the tub before I make you."

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed out. Sesshomaru was just getting his top off when he saw that she was still hesitating. Sesshomaru swore under his breath and went to the miko before she had time to run out of the bathroom. He grabbed her arm and barred his teeth at her, "I don't have the patience to deal with this right now. I won't ask you again." Kagome looked into his eyes and saw that he was trying with every fiber in his body to be patient with her. "Fine," was all Kagome said, her master then released her arm letting it fall to her side. Sesshomaru turned around and allowed her some privacy to get into the spring.

Kagome saw that there were bubbles forming into the tub and she thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She quickly undressed and got into the bathing spring. The water was warmer then she was used to but she figured that she could get used to it. The bubbles surrounded her and tickled her skin as the scent wafted around her in great mounds of pleasure. Kagome didn't dare look as her lord finished undressing and getting into the bath himself. The tub was large enough to fit half a dozen people comfortably and there were bucket like seats to rest and relax in. Kagome chose her spot and grabbed a bottle of soap that she started to work into her hair. She was doing a good job ignoring Sesshomaru until she felt his claws in her hair.

Kagome jumped as he felt him massage her scalp with the sweet smelling soap effectively cleaning her hair. She had no idea where he'd come from; moving faster then she could see. Kagome was thankful the water was so hot because she was blushing all over again. She wanted to say how indecent this was but she kept her mouth shut as he worked on her hair enjoying the soothing sensations. It felt nice for someone to pamper her for once but she had to wonder why he was doing this. Sesshomaru was also wondering why he would do this for her when she should be doing it for him, but he wanted to thank her in some way for her actions. She had been so strong and handled every thing like an expert. She took care of Rin when ever they were together and he could tell that Kagome truly loved his young ward.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome would be an excellent keeper for Rin, but he had to wait a little longer to see how things played out. Jaken had always proved to be a loyal and dependable servant. Sesshomaru stopped his therapy and said, "Rinse out your hair." Kagome did as she was told and dunked her head under the water. Sesshomaru helped her get all the suds out and then added a little hair oil to make it shine when it dried. Kagome liked the pleasant smell of his bathing supplies and now knew why his hair always looked nice. Kagome looked down and whispered, "Thank you." She didn't know if he heard her or not, but she just wanted to say it.

"No, I should be thanking you," Sesshomaru said as he made Kagome finally look at him. He saw the red strip over her cheeks and thought it was sweet that she blushed in front of him all the time. He was aware that Kagome liked him, at least a little. "You kept going for mine and Rin's sake even when you were dead tired. You took care of her for me when I was away and you treated her like she was worth something. I thank you miko," Sesshomaru declared. Kagome wanted to look away but she just couldn't seem to stop staring into his golden orbs. "I did it because I wanted to. I knew that in some way, shape or form you would need me," Kagome said as she noticed he was inching close to her.

He kissed her lips tenderly; Kagome responded instinctively to his tender ministrations though a small voice in the back of her head wanted to protest. She pressed against him as his hand came up to rest on the back of her head entangling with her hair. Sesshomaru ended the kiss when she began to fully respond to him. He gazed down at her flushed face, her eyes glazed over with a mixture of heat and desire. Despite powerful floral scents he could still smell her arousal as it overpowered everything. Sesshomaru didn't know why but he was becoming responsive to a human woman. He didn't like humans, did he?

Just when he was about to say something he saw that Kagome was falling forward. He caught her and turned her onto her back. He realized that she had passed out due to the heat of the water for her face was completely red. Sesshomaru sighed as he picked her up out of the tub and mumbled, "Humans really are weak creatures…" He then looked down noticing her naked form lying so innocently in his arms. Her perky breast swayed with the slightest motion, her nipples growing hard as the cold air hit them. Sesshomaru looked away before movement became impossible. He grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped her in it. He wanted her enough with out the need of further temptation. It then occurred to him exactly why he was so attracted to the female human.

He hadn't had a woman in years, thus the reason he seemed to find the young miko so attractive. It wasn't because he liked humans but because he needed physical release. He didn't find demon women from his Harman appealing because they used to be his father's so there for they seemed untouchable. Sesshomaru set her on the bed and pushed her hair away from her face. She really was pretty with the way her face was angled. She also had hair that was unlike most humans; so soft to the touch. He was actually growing quiet fond of her. He saw her move and she slightly opened her eyes. "I think you're so good looking," she mumbled as if she were drunk. She then lulled back into her coma like state. Sesshomaru didn't think he could blush but he felt it on his cheeks. He turned to leave and finish his bath while trying to convince himself, "It's just lust."

Sesshomaru stayed in the bath for a long while to give his slave time to wake up and get into her night dress. He hoped that she did because he didn't feel like dressing her. His prayers were not answered as he came into the bedroom. She was still out and on her side. She must have woken up for a brief moment and went back to sleep. Kagome must have been exhausted to not notice her state of undress. Knowing her, she would have pitched a fit about it. Sesshomaru got her nightdress and slipped it over her head and through her arms. He also saw her 'panties' that were cleaned. He never saw underclothes like that before but he knew how she wore them. Sesshomaru put those on her as well his hands lingering ever so slightly on her soft feminine flesh.

Sesshomaru got into the bed and pulled Kagome close to him. He liked using her as a pillow and now that they were in a bed he could sleep in the way he liked, with out her protest. He heard her moan as he snuggled her to his chest. He put his nose to her back and smelled her through her damp hair. Sesshomaru could get used to this as he was slowly lulled to sleep by his 'pillow.'

Kagome felt warm and comforted all night, like there was a shield around her. She hadn't felt that safe and secure for a long time and she had to wonder why she did feel that way. When she awoke she found that she was alone in the large bed that she usually shared with her lord. Before she had a chance to get acclimated to being alone the door busted open. At first she thought it would be Sesshomaru, but instead it was a line of servants bringing in boxes. They got stacked in a corner of the room in neat rows. Some boxes were small, some were rectangular and some were in circled shapes. Kagome became curious until a servant approached her.

She was small for a demon but she had a cute innocent look about her, with her short black hair and large rounded green eyes. She bowed to Kagome and said, "My lady these are all for you from the lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's interest perked. She didn't know why the servant called her lady when everyone within the estate knew she was a slave. "I'm not anyone's lady," Kagome retorted. The servant smiled, "Of course you are. You made the lord happy by sharing his bed and therefore you are the new lady of the estate. You are his lord's favorite." "But there isn't a harem anymore," Kagome tried to explain. "We all know this my lady, but that doesn't mean that the lord still can't have a lover," the servant pronounced with that same grin.

Kagome felt her face get heated but before she could argue the point further the servant left and closed the door. She just didn't know what to say to that because she wasn't even close to being Sesshomaru's lover. She couldn't even defend her place as a slave before the people made their own assumptions. Kagome knew that this would happen if she shared a room with that dog. He probably didn't do anything to alleviate the rumors that spread like a wild fire through his own castle. Then again Sesshomaru wasn't one to listen to what others say because he did things his own way. Sesshomaru was always like that and it irritated Kagome to no end.

Her curiosity finally got the best of her as she crawled out of the bed and went to the decorated boxes that held her gifts. She opened up a rectangle box and saw a silk kimono that must have cost a fortune. It was embroidered with pink sakura blossoms and the material was a rich green color. She never saw anything so fine. Kagome opened another box and found another kimono of the same quality. It was white and it had almost the same pattern as Sesshomaru's but she could tell it was meant for a woman. In the circular box she found underclothes that were up to standards for the time period. That is when Kagome dropped the box and she recalled last night.

She fainted and she knew she was naked and…. Kagome fell to her knees at the remembrance of the events. She thought she would die knowing that Sesshomaru saw her naked and dressed her for Kami's sake. He saw her naked body and everything else that no one else saw. She could mentally kill herself for allowing such things to happen. Kagome was literally pulling out her hair when she heard the door slowly creep open. "Do you like your gifts?" she heard Sesshomaru say. Kagome looked over her shoulder and she couldn't make herself talk.

"I see that for once you're speechless. Maybe I should bestow gifts on you more often," Sesshomaru commented as he closed the door behind him. He walked up to her and looked over her shoulder at the boxes, "I see you already looked inside of them. Did you like what you saw so far?" Kagome finally found her voice, "Why did you get me all of these things?" "If you're going to be following me around then I thought it was high time you got clothes that were due to your station," Sesshomaru announced. "What exactly is my station? I thought I was a slave but apparently the servants think that I'm your lover," she said with definition. "The servants can think what they like," Sesshomaru said. Kagome just sat there and said, "I thought you would say that, but I want a real answer if you please master." She said 'master' with such venom that Sesshomaru had a shocked expression cross his face for the briefest of moments.

"Lust," Sesshomaru stated. "Lust? I don't understand," Kagome said, confused. Sesshomaru glared down at her and said, "You don't read between the lines very well do you?" Kagome finally stood up, "Since I'm a human I guess I don't. Spell it out for me because I don't speak demon code." Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulders, "I'm still a male and I haven't shared a female's bed in years." Kagome's eyes widened, "You don't even like humans!" Sesshomaru shook his head, "I don't like a lot of them, but there is something about you that's different." Kagome wiggled out of his grasp, "Is this just another way to get back at your brother?"

"This Sesshomaru would not put himself so low as to use you like that. If I wanted you for that then I could force you and that would be worse for Inuyasha. Or I could just keep you at your station and make you work like you did before. There are millions of ways I could get Inuyasha back. As of right now this is about you and me," Sesshomaru testified like he was in front of a jury of his peers. "I just don't see why you would do this now," Kagome said as a last resort. "I thought you held an interest in me because you kissed me back and in your fainted state you mumbled something to me," he told Kagome as he towered over her. "What did I say?" she asked. "You said you thought I was good looking. Obviously you're attracted to me; so what else am I allowed to think about this whole situation," Sesshomaru admitted.

Kagome couldn't believe that she would say that, but she thought about it often enough. It had to be true. Sesshomaru made a pontificated remark, "You are attracted to me miko. You're just too scared to admit it." Kagome could hear her heart beat a mile a minute and she could barely hear herself speak. "You stated yourself that Inuyasha was a mere friend and the fact that I can smell your arousal right now speaks several volumes to me. I don't lie when I say I want you for what you have to offer. Can you say the same thing?" Sesshomaru asked to his slave. Kagome gulped down, "This doesn't mean anything to me. Lust is one thing and I'm only a human. So of course I would feel it for a demon like you. You're always around me at every hour of every day. There is a difference between myself and you; I have human emotions that you can't even begin to understand."

"What emotions are you talking about? What wouldn't I understand?" Sesshomaru questioned, intrigued by her revelation. "You have feelings for Rin that you don't quiet understand and from what I saw it was like love, but I don't think you could feel love at a higher level then that. I can't copulate with someone without love and I can't do that with you, no matter how lustful either of us are," Kagome said, now dominating the conversation. Sesshomaru scoffed, "Love is a worthless human emotion. Love got my father killed and it nearly killed Inuyasha." "Sometimes love is worth dying for. Why don't you just send for Inuyasha already so that we can end this? You've had your fun," Kagome said, now putting her foot down.

Kagome made a valid point and at one time or another Sesshomaru had thought about it, but keeping the miko around kept things interesting. There was something about the female that made him want more in life and the woman was great with Rin. Sesshomaru growled, "Out of the question. He will find you eventually and when he does then I'll take care of it then. Until that time comes you will still be here with me in this room." "Does it always have to be your way!" Kagome nearly screamed. Sesshomaru regally looked down at her and curtly nodded, "Yes, now get dressed. You've slept in long enough today." Kagome shot daggers at her master and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you defying me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome gave a nod of her own without saying anything.

Sesshomaru put his face in his palm and tried to calm himself down before he lost his temper. "Kagome I'm just being honest here and you can show me a little gratitude by at least doing what I ask for the moment," Sesshomaru said with a snarl. Kagome looked away and mumbled something. Sesshomaru couldn't even hear it, "What did you say?" "I said that I don't know how to put on a traditional kimono," Kagome said with embarrassment.

"How can you not know how to put on a kimono?"

"I just never had the chance to wear a nice one with so many layers."

"It's just like a simple one."

"And the underclothes? How do I put those on?"

"Are you being serious?"

"I am and I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."

"I don't understand how you don't know."

"I just don't. Give me a break."

"I can't believe I'm even doing this."

"Then get a servant in here. I don't want you seeing my naked body again anyway."

Kagome would never admit that she was from the future because once again she thought that the great lord would not even believe her. Five hundred years in the future the style of clothes changed dramatically. People never wore kimonos except at festivals, but they weren't made like the ones from the feudal era. The kimono of her time was mass produced and made with cheap material that was easy to take on and off. They weren't as extravagant as they were in the feudal era and Kagome only knew that because of text books and museums that showed the ancient embroidery. Kagome at least knew that much. It didn't change the fact that she felt like a child for even asking.

Sesshomaru smiled at that, "Ah, so you recall last night then." "We're not getting back into that. We already finished that discussion," Kagome said, now frustrated. Sesshomaru bent down and rummaged through the boxes. He pulled out a dark purple kimono with white flowers and a sash was emblazoned with lighter purple markings. He got out the underclothes, shoes and the jewelry that he thought would appeal to her most. "Take off your clothes," Sesshomaru commanded. "Are you nuts!" Kagome squealed. "Take them off and I will dress you," the lord said one final time. Kagome gulped down and she felt her throat become dry with apprehension. Her fingers quivered as she went to untie her nightdress. Sesshomaru helped her with that with one swift stroke from his clawed finger.

The nightgown pooled around her feet and all that was left was her bra and underwear. Her back was to him as she unlatched the hook from her bra and then she dropped her underwear to the floor. Her body shook and Sesshomaru could see with a well trained eye. He could tell that she was trying to be brave. He put the panty looms up and around her hips and she nearly jumped out of her skin when his hand grazed her buttocks. "You take this loop and put it through this hole on the side. You swoop it through in a zigzag motion and tie it at the top on both sides. Understand?" Sesshomaru explained. Kagome nodded as she put her hands over her breasts. He then grabbed this long piece of material that went over the chest area of the body. Sesshomaru turned her around and said, "Women use these straps to bind down the breasts. You just…" Sesshomaru was cut off. "I know how that works!" Kagome shot out as she grabbed the material with one hand and turned back around, still hiding her chest.

Kagome wove it around her with an untrained hand and it was tight in some areas and loose in others. Sesshomaru sighed and said, "Just let me do it this once so that you can see. You have the concept down, just not the technique." "And you would know how to do this how?" Kagome asked as she was tugging on the material. "I know women. Now stop tugging before you hurt yourself. Binding the strap too tight can bruise your ribcage," Sesshomaru continued to say. He unraveled her and made her stand still. "Don't be embarrassed," he tried to say. "Easy for you to say. Stop staring already," Kagome said as her breasts were made bare to her master. Sesshomaru growled, "I'm not staring. Just stay still."

He began to wrap the material around her, his hands continuously touching her. Kagome shivered each time he made contact with her skin and her arousal became heightened with each passing moment. Sesshomaru kept himself in check even as his own body reacting to her sent. If Kagome got any more turned on then Sesshomaru would pounce on her and make her his. There was only so much he could do to ward off his own desires. He finally completed his task and said, "You should be able to do that for yourself for now on, unless you didn't pay attention." Kagome's face got red, "I did pay attention." "Good," Sesshomaru said as he went on to show her how to do the rest. As a favor he did her hair and pinned it with several hair ornaments. Kagome was finally ready to go out for the day with her lord, Sesshomaru.

When they left the room Kagome was having a hard time walking in her new apparel. "How do women walk in these?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. "You'll get used to it," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome caught up with Sesshomaru and asked, "So how is Rin doing?" "Unfazed by her ordeal apparently, but I had the physician check on her one more time to make sure she was fine. She will be continuing her studies tomorrow. Maybe we can see her later on today," Sesshomaru said as they finally got to the study. Kagome picked out her book and said, "I would like that." She sat down in her spot and Sesshomaru got into his behind the desk. Kagome flipped open to the page where she left off and she said, "Sesshomaru?" "Hnn?" he murmured. "Thank you," Kagome uttered her gaze never leaving her book.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 10 Pain of the Heart**_

The cabin reeked of old blood that stained the floor, ceiling and bed. The coverlets were strewn everywhere. The body occupying the bed had a horrified look plastered across her once beautiful, pale face. Her chest was torn open and upon closer inspection you could see that her chest cavity was missing a vital organ; a heart. The door to the cabin creaked open as a figure walked in, followed by a thick mist of miasma. The man had on a baboon cloak that covered his whole body and the only feature of his face that was visible was a malicious smile that graced his lips; a soft laughter, "tut-tut-tut," quickly followed. He glided towards the bed and gazed at the victim who'd been slaughtered by her former master.

"It's time to wake up," he cooed as he pulled a precious shard from his cloak. The shard was tainted a dark purple color that glowed as he pushed it into the flesh where her heart should have been. Her body jolted and she gasped as if breathing for the first time in her life. "Lady Itsuko," he said as he stared down at her. Itsuko grabbed at her chest as her body magically, if painfully regenerated itself, and she was once again a creature of beauty. She sat up in her bed and stared at the man who'd saved her eternal soul from the flames of hell. She could still feel the searing heat on her skin and she shivered from the memories. She recalled vividly how Sesshomaru had slain her for her deceit, and she still felt a deep consuming need for revenge.

Itsuko looked at the man before her and asked weakly, "Who are you?" With the same eerie smile he replied, "Naraku." "You saved me?" Itsuko asked, he nodded as he took the hood from his face and he revealed his elegant beauty to her. Itsuko blushed and wanted to know more, but she felt this domineering power radiate from this beast. "You want revenge and I have provided you with a new life. You serve me now…"

The normally quiet time in the study was short lived due to a commotion that found itself outside of its doors. Kagome put down the book she had actually been enjoying, to see what was going on, but before she had a chance to get up Sesshomaru was well on his way. He opened the door and saw Jaken squawking to Rin. "I don't know how you could be so stupid as to get taken like that," Jaken yelled at the end of the hallway. Rin responded her voice filled with hurt, "Rin did not know she would be kidnapped." "Well because of you the whole castle was in an uproar and lord Sesshomaru was extremely angry you inconsiderate human," Jaken continued ranting at her. Rin stomped her little foot, "This Rin knows that and this Rin was sorry for making her lord run after her like that." Jaken huffed as he pushed her down and raised his staff, "That is still not an excuse human brat. Lord Sesshomaru would be better off without a little girl like you around."

Before he could even attempt to swing Sesshomaru shot down the hall, a resonating growl reverberated from his lips. It was so loud that it could be heard throughout the wing they were residing in. Jaken, who was about to say something else to Rin stopped short. For how green he was he turned awfully pale when he heard that monstrous growl that was meant for him. Jaken gulped down and slowly turned his head to meet the lord's gaze from down the hallway. Jaken didn't even have time to protest before his lord had lifted him up, clawed hands wrapped around Jaken's thin throat. Jaken looked at his master feeling the anger seeping from Sesshomaru. Jaken had been given looks by Sesshomaru before, but not one as harsh as the one he was given now.

Kagome who had witnessed the whole thing from the door let out a little whimper, fear emanating from her petite form. Flash backs of what had happened before with Clay played in her head. Sesshomaru, having seen the look on her face before taking off, knew almost instantly what she was thinking about as she caressed her once bruised cheek and grew even angrier. He knew now, truly, why he would never hit her or any woman again, even in punishment. He needed to end Jaken's abuse immediately before it got even worse.

Sesshomaru then looked at Rin and asked, "What do you think I should do to him Rin?" Rin thought about it for a moment and said, "This Rin knows that the worst punishment you could give him is to keep watching over this Rin." "That would be a punishment for him, but my ward will be taken care of appropriately," Sesshomaru explained. Rin looked at Jaken and saw that there was real fear in the toad. Rin didn't want Jaken punished, but she also didn't want him screaming at her anymore. "This Rin thinks that maybe Jaken should not be punished," Rin said this in a questioning tone. "After everything he said to you Rin? You must truly have a heart of gold," Sesshomaru scoffed. Kagome spoke up, "Maybe you can have him do the labor I did for awhile. A little hard work never hurt anyone, and when you're working it gives you a lot of time to think."

Jaken glared at Kagome until Sesshomaru drew his attention back to his servant. "I think Kagome has the right idea. Jaken you'll be assigned cleaning duty for the next month for your indiscretions. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru said, expecting finality on the conversation. Jaken nodded weakly in Sesshomaru's grasp. Sesshomaru dropped the toad and he scurried away to do his lord's bidding, and glad that he wasn't just killed. Once Jaken was out of sight Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's kimono sleeve, "You don't think that was too harsh lord Sesshomaru?" "No I don't. Don't feel bad Rin because when people act badly they need to be punished. Why do you think I never punished you Rin?" Sesshomaru asked his ward. "Well I guess it's because this Rin has never been bad?" she answered with another question.

Sesshomaru could not help but chuckle, "You have never been bad Rin." "What will happen to this Rin now?" Rin asked, now worried herself. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and gave her a knowing smirk, "I think Kagome would love the chance to take care of you on her time off. When she is working with me you will have a maid looking after you." Rin smiled broadly and ran to Kagome to give her a huge hug, "Yes! This Rin would love to spend time with Kagome!" Kagome hugged the little girl back and gave Sesshomaru a smile of her own. "Can she stay with us in the study for the day Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, hoping he would comply with her wishes. Sesshomaru gave her a nod of his approval and for the rest of the working day they spent it together in the study.

Rin was tucked into bed after the evening meal and Kagome had the opportunity to tell her a bedtime story. It was something that Rin didn't experience too often and she was grateful to be so loved all the time. Once her eyes were closed and a soft snore came from her pearly lips Kagome was able to rise from her kneeling position. Sesshomaru was waiting for her at the door to escort her back to their room. As they were walking Sesshomaru commented, "I have never heard that story before. It was very tragic." Kagome sighed, "Well, love stories are usually tragic." They entered their room. "Yes, but the mermaid could have had her prince if she had the courage to take what she wanted," Sesshomaru explained. "She wasn't selfish like that. She was happy to spend what little time she could with the man she loved; even if it meant turning into sea foam, "Kagome declared as the door closed behind them.

Sesshomaru gave it some thought and in a way the story of The Little Mermaid had a sense of truth for the everyday love life. It was full of tragedies and that was probably why he never allowed himself to love. They finally got to their bedroom and closed the door. Kagome was starting to get used to undressing in front of Sesshomaru, but that didn't mean she would expose her front. She always kept her back to him because she felt that was the best she could do to keep her priorities straight. Kagome began to untie the sash at her waist when she felt two domineering hands at her abdomen. She was about to protest until he nuzzled his face into her neck. He breathed in deeply at her scent, which always made him want to get lost in her sweetness "Sesshomaru," she gasped out as he glided his lips to a single spot.

He kissed her on one of her more tender areas and it forced a moan from her mouth. Kagome could feel him smirk against her skin as he released her from his sensuality. Her sexual need became heightened and she knew that Sesshomaru was more then aware. He had this control over her body and she knew that if he wanted to he could take full advantage of her in just a few short minutes. Sesshomaru's hands glided up to her ribcage and every part of Kagome jolted to life at his caress. Never in her life had she been touched like that and it felt nice and inviting. He wasn't cruel with his touches, but kind and understanding. Kagome could feel herself melting with want, needing the caresses and kisses he bestowed upon her.

He finished untying her sash and when it became loose her kimono fell open. Sesshomaru had such expert hands that it wasn't long until she felt his palms on her bare torso. She expected them to be cold, but instead they were warm and soft. Kagome pushed herself against Sesshomaru and she could hear a chuckle from her master. She felt it on her back and that is when she was brought back to reality and it was punching her in the face. She twisted from his grasp and faced him. Her cheeks were heated with desire and she could feel that numb tingling between her legs. Kagome wanted him and that is what scared her the most.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked, sounding like she was out of breath. Sesshomaru cocked what looked like a grin and said, "I just wanted to make sure that you wanted me miko." Kagome sputtered, "T-That's ridiculous." Sesshomaru stepped up to Kagome and asserted, "What's ridiculous is the plain fact that whenever I look at you and you realize it your heart skips a beat. When you think I don't notice you staring at me I can sense the blushes that streak your face. Or whenever I'm anywhere close to you or touch you your heart races to where it is almost deafening, and your arousal is so apparent that it could drive any demon into insanity. When you sleep you always speak in mutterings of me, and then your scent comes back to my nose tenfold, and that is when I can hardly detain my desires for you." Kagome stepped back as he came to a close. "Like I said before miko, if I wanted to do this to hurt my brother then I would have done the deed without your consent. I want you for you. You're lucky that I've waited this long."

"I-I say things in my sleep?" was all Kagome could think to say. Sesshomaru sighed, "You really want to know what you say? The truth that profligates from your very mouth?" Kagome seemed hesitant, not sure if she really did want to know. "Although it is merely mumbles, I understand what you say. You say how you can't understand why you like me so much, why you don't try to escape. You call out my name sometimes in your sleep. You cry, asking for my help and as much as I want to wake you up, I don't. No, I want to hear more. I want to know the truth and I know that you want me as much as I want you, maybe even more," Sesshomaru claimed as he towered over her. Kagome bit her lip and looked away, not wanting to hear anymore.

Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He wanted to see into her blue orbs so that he could determine what she was thinking. "Are you speechless yet?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome jerked her chin out of his grasp and said, "This isn't fair you know that? You have all these senses, yet I don't have an advantage at anything. You can see into my heart and know the turmoil that I feel. I don't know what I feel past lust. I can't…" Kagome choked out, holding back her emotions. "The truth hurts sometimes, but like The Little Mermaid, you have to have courage to keep going," Sesshomaru said. "But she died!" Kagome nearly screamed out. Sesshomaru held her by the shoulders and shook her, "Then fight for what you want and don't hold back like she did. You can be selfish once in a while. You only live life once Kagome."

Kagome stared at him and she sighed, "Sesshomaru please give me some time to think about this. I like you alright! I don't confess easily, but I don't love you and without love I can't do these things. Just give me some time and I'll let you know." Sesshomaru breathed out himself and said, "I expect an answer soon and I hope you give me the answer I seek. This Sesshomaru is not used to begging." Kagome nearly laughed, but instead a giggled formed out of her mouth. "You think this is funny?" Sesshomaru asked, now puzzled. Kagome shook her head, "No, but just the way you said it was kind of funny, you know?" "Humans and their sense of humor baffle me," Sesshomaru said as he released her. What Sesshomaru didn't know was that when he said the word begging, Kagome automatically associated it with a dog. Kagome would never confess the real reason why she giggled.

Kagome side stepped Sesshomaru and went to the boxes where she knew a new nightgown was waiting for her. "You know you didn't have to get me all of this stuff," Kagome mentioned. Sesshomaru just grunted. "I mean it. I don't need all of this. As nice as the concept was," Kagome finished. "So you don't like the gifts," Sesshomaru went on to say. Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled, "On the contrary; I do like these gifts. But as said before, I think it was too much too soon." "Perhaps, but you needed a new wardrobe anyway," Sesshomaru stated as he began to get undressed himself. "I can agree with that," Kagome said as she finally found what she was looking for. Kagome finished dressing and crawled into the bed with her lord and master.

Ceremoniously Sesshomaru grabbed onto Kagome and she let out a little squeak. He smirked into her hair as he made himself comfortable with his 'pillow'. "Do you have to do this to me every night?" Kagome asked in a hushed tone in the dark room. Sesshomaru just nodded. Kagome knew now why she felt so safe at night. She huddled closer to him and allowed his arms to snake around her. She rather liked the feeling of being needed and wanted, especially by Sesshomaru. That is when she really wondered if she was in love with the great dog demon lord.

Kagome rolled over in the bed and found that once again she was alone. The sheets were meshed together in disarray and Kagome knew that she must have tossed and turned throughout the night, like she did sometimes. She must have run him off and that made her feel horrible. Just when she thought the worst of herself for keeping Sesshomaru up all night, she heard the door slide open that was connected to the bathroom. Sesshomaru had his torso wrapped in a towel as he strode practically naked into their bedroom. He went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes for the day. She noticed that his nostrils flared and that could only mean one thing. Kagome double checked herself and of course her subconscious betrayed her once more.

She didn't try on purpose to become aroused, it just happened. Surely Sesshomaru would know this and take it into consideration. Kagome gulped down and she averted her eyes from Sesshomaru. It wasn't polite to stare, especially at a demon who wanted to bond with her in such intimate ways. Kagome knew about sexual intercourse from her mother and school, but to experience it was something she never had the pleasure to do. She thought about it once in a while. What teenager wouldn't?

Sesshomaru slanted his eyes at her and grunted at his own frustrations as he finally chose the kimono he wanted to wear. Kagome peeked to the side and saw the towel drop around his ankles. She stifled a squeak as she looked away once more, hoping that he didn't catch her. Kagome knew better then to think like that because Sesshomaru always knew what she did. "Are you done yet?" Sesshomaru growled out. Kagome came back to the situation at hand and remained silent. "I think that is the best answer you could have given me," Sesshomaru commented as he put on his trousers. That is when Kagome faced him and gave him an angry look. "What do you expect me to do; just pretend you weren't butt ass naked just now? If you don't want to smell me then you should have dressed in the bathing room," Kagome retorted back to him.

"Humans always get turned on so easily," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome huffed out, "And you don't? I know for a fact that you do because you said so. You're no better if you really look at it. You pretend to have this strong demeanor but in reality you feel wants and needs too." "Suddenly you're an observer?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm not blind, nor am I deaf. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Kagome questioned him. Sesshomaru shook his head, "I never implied that miko." Kagome slumped her shoulders, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." "I egged you on. I shouldn't expect less from you," Sesshomaru admitted as he finished dressing. "Something is bothering you Kagome."

Kagome looked to the side and whispered, "Sorry." Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. Kagome gazed back at him and saw that look on his face. "I'm serious. I didn't mean to keep you up last night." Sesshomaru allowed a small chuckle to reform out of his mouth. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked while getting out of the bed with a purpose. Sesshomaru walked up to the miko and pressed his finger to her lips and said, "It's nothing you need to worry about." He dropped his hand from her face and Kagome bit her lip, wondering what he meant. "But, what did I do this time?" Kagome testified, wanting to know. Sesshomaru stared at her for a long time before he said, "It is more along the lines of what you said, but like I said before; don't worry about it."

Kagome felt a heat rise on her cheeks because she knew it had to be something bad. She had to really stop this habit about talking in her sleep. It could get her into some real trouble, if it hadn't already. "Now get dressed." Kagome did as she was ordered to, but she really didn't want to put on the heavy kimono again. She wanted to dress in something from her world, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. "Did you need help again?" Sesshomaru offered. Kagome shook her head in dismay, "N-No, I don't need your help." "I could call for a maid if you really needed the help," he offered once more. Kagome hesitated for a moment and finally said, "It's fine. I need to learn to do this on my own." "Have it your own way," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome nodded her approval at her own independence. She wanted to do this on her own but as she saw all the boxes she gave out a heavy sigh. She really needed to put these clothes away in a dresser or wardrobe. "I'll have the servants take care of it," she heard Sesshomaru. She disliked it how he read her mind so often. "Hurry up so that I can get on with my day," Sesshomaru rushed.

"Can't I just take my time for once? Get a bath or something?" Kagome glared at him as she put her hands on her hips. Sesshomaru looked her over and said, "Perhaps a bath won't be such a bad idea." Kagome's mouth dropped open at his vicious remark. "Are you saying I'm dirty?" Kagome uttered. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and said, "Think what you want." "You're so difficult sometimes you know that," she said in exasperation. "This is a two sided coin Kagome. Haven't you been difficult as well? I don't even know why I put up with you half the time. You can't just do what you're told can you?" Sesshomaru explained to her as he towered over her. Kagome gulped down, "I can't seem to help it with you alright!"

"I'll have a maid sent up to help you and then she can escort you to the study whenever you get over this hiccup you seem to be having this morning," the lord said this in a demeaning way. "Hiccup! What is that supposed to mean!" Kagome nearly yelled at him. "Point made. You're not on your woman's cycle so I call this a hiccup. Usually women act like this when they don't get their way." he pontificated. Kagome's face got so red that she didn't know what to say. She was made speechless by the way Sesshomaru talked to her, but she couldn't exactly blame him.

Kagome breathed deeply to get her emotions under control. "Today may I please just have time for myself? I need time to think and to understand what is going on with me. You know very well I will not try to run away because I have had other opportunities and chosen not to act on them. I just need to be alone," she said all this in one breath, hoping he would at least allow her a reprieve. "Fine miko, if I have chosen to trust you with my ward then I suppose I could allow you some time, but don't expect me to wait for ever. I will send a maid to you so you may finish getting ready." Sesshomaru then left then room in a swirl.

Kagome stared at the door for a few moments surprised at how easy that had been. She didn't want to waist any time as she quickly stripped down and began to try and figure out her clothing. Soon a knock sounded on the door almost surprising Kagome enough to fall over, almost. "Come in." she called now tangled in expensive cloth. In stepped the young demon girl from before, her green eyes alight with curiosity, "The master said you would need help and that you might want some one you had met before." The girl quickly made her way to Kagome's side and competently untangled her. She then help her knew mistress dress and do her hair. By the end Kagome looked truly like a hime.

Kagome wasted no time in getting out to the garden. She found that being with nature helped to calm her down and allow her to clear her mind. Kagome looked at all the flowers around her and thought that the gardener truly had a green thumb to make so many wonderful blends of beauty. She saw so many paths to take that she wasn't sure which one to choose, until she came to the crossroads by the coy pond. She made her way down the left stone path that curved through and around the many flower beds. Lost in thought Kagome didn't notice the approaching jewel shard until it was right behind her. "You BITCH!" a familiar voice screamed as Kagome quickly turned around. "Itsuko?" Kagome gasped in shock. The woman wore a revealing kimono that dipped so low it showed a deep scar over the spot her heart would be. "A pathetic human wearing clothing of a lady," her voice was shrill with anger as she glared at the young miko. Kagome didn't know how to respond to the psychotic demoness, hadn't Sesshomaru taken care of her?

"You will die miko and then I will take the Shikon shards you posses." Itsuko declared before launching at the unprotected and unprepared miko. Itsuko sliced easily into her flesh through the beautiful silk, staining it with blood. When Kagome fell to the ground conscience her last thought was –I love you Sesshomaru-

The smell of blood wafted in on the wind, through the open window in the study. Sesshomaru's nose twitched when the scent protruded to his nostrils and he could tell that something was wrong. He looked outside to the garden and felt his heart drop. Someone was looming over his miko, examining her clothes. Within moments he was outside approaching the intruder. He stopped dead when he realized exactly who it was. "Good to see you again my lord," Itsuko said as she turned to face him, her dress hiding most of the damage she had caused. "What did you do?" Sesshomaru's voice dipped low, almost calm if not for the underlining violence threaded in his tone, his eyes bleeding red. Before he could take another step towards her, she laughed and disappeared in a puff of miasma. Once Itsuko disappeared and her scent was lost Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome.

He held her closely in his arms and saw the blood pour out of her wound that resided on her chest. Her breathing was shallow and there was still life within her. Sesshomaru could allow her to die and use the Tensuiga on her, but he couldn't fathom the thought of seeing her breath her last breathe. Summoning a healer would take too long and there would be lasting damage to her person once she was fully healed. No, he had another idea that would bind her to him forever in the simplest method. They say that demon blood can kill a human once it enters the blood stream because of poisonous properties, but since Kagome was a miko, it could have the reverse affect. It could heal her at the same rate as a demon, and perhaps prolong her life with his.

He didn't know why he would want to be bound to this woman, but something inside of him told him that he had to. He had to save her and in a sense, make her a part of him. Sesshomaru just hoped that she wouldn't be cross with him once the deed was done. It's not like they would be mated, but he would become more in tune with her. Sesshomaru just hoped it would work and that his gut feeling didn't prove him wrong. In a vampiric way he took his incisor and slit the tender part of his wrist. It would get the most blood out and into her wound so that the healing process would begin. Before he would have a chance to bleed to death the wound would already be in the process of regenerating itself.

The red liquid poured onto her like a steady stream and when it did Kagome began to cough up blood. The red tint dribbled down her chin and to the crevice of her throat. A weak moan escaped her lips as they quivered. Her body shook like she was having a fever and sweat beaded at her forehead. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat when he thought it would be over for her. Then when he gazed down at her exposed chest he saw the sinew begin its work at mending itself together. The muscles contracting back to where they were meant to be. The wound still gaped at him like a portal of misery, but he could tell that it was trying to work for her in the best of ways. A sigh escaped his mouth when he realized that he had been holding his breath.

Kagome's eyes slitted open and in a blurred frenzy she saw the man she wanted to see the most. She thought she was dead and maybe she was. Maybe this was her heaven or a dream. Either way, she was glad to see him. Her hand twitched and Sesshomaru instinctively grabbed it. He whispered, "Kagome?" Kagome gave off a weak smile before she fell into oblivion, thinking that it was good to see him one last time. If only she could have told him how she truly felt now. It was sad how she had to die to confess her true feelings to herself and maybe she was like The Little Mermaid; who wasn't brave enough to take the man she held dear to her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 11 Heartbeat**_

"I'm telling you the jewel shards were not on her! I looked! I swear I did!" Itsuko cried out as she was confronted by Naraku. Naraku glared at her and said, "Swearing is meaningless from you Itsuko. Now explain everything to me again." Itsuko blew out a huff of air and said, "I thoroughly checked the wench named Kagome. I looked everywhere on her person and they weren't there. You told me that she keeps them on her at all times." Naraku slapped her across the face, sprawling her out on the floor. Her low cut kimono fell off her shoulder, exposing a large portion of her milky white breast, the nipple just barley cresting at the top. "Don't tell me what I told you. I know exactly what I said. You're useless. I should take back the gift I gave you," Naraku said as he towered over her.

If Itsuko had a heart it would have been beating rapidly, but instead her eyes just got large at the thought of facing death, thus hell, once more. "Please my lord, I know I can make this up to you," Itsuko begged as she stayed on the floor. Naraku swiftly grabbed the back of her head and forced her to look up at him at an extremely uncomfortable angle. Her throat was exposed as he trailed his clawed finger up to her chin. "Can you really make this up to me?" Naraku asked. She wanted to nod but her head was immobile in his grip. Instead she said, "I know I can. I know someone who resides at the castle and knows all the secret corridors. He could get in and get what you desire most." Naraku smiled, "I think you just made this up to me Itsuko, if you speak truth that is."

Itsuko gulped as he bent down and gave her a forceful kiss bruising her already tender lips. He released her causing her hair to be released from its pins. "Keep your hair down Itsuko. Now go and get this person, and don't fail me again," Naraku said this as he saw a blush go over Itsuko's face. Itsuko bowed to him and left the room to go do his bidding.

Would this really be like that tale Kagome told Rin? It was certain that she wouldn't be turned into sea foam, but it still felt like she would be lost forever. Three days in a coma like state was never a good sign and it was like she was depleting before him. Her body looked so frail and pale that if it wasn't for her shallow breathing Sesshomaru would think her dead. He tried to wake her several times but it was like she didn't want to wake up. The wound was almost healed as he gave her his blood once everyday, just for extra measure. She didn't even mumble in her sleep like she used to. He missed it.

On his travels when he was trying to get the Tetsuiga from Inuyasha he would go days without sleeping. This was how it was with him now. He hadn't slept a wink since the incident in the garden and he had a deep gut wrenching feeling that Naraku was behind this because of the miasma and because Itsuko just rose from the dead when she used to be nothing more then a corpse. Sesshomaru had no interest in the affairs of the demon Naraku, but now this was personal. Sesshomaru didn't consider himself stupid, but apparently this Naraku thought otherwise. It made Sesshomaru pissed off whenever he thought about it but at the moment there was nothing that could be done.

Sometimes it felt like he couldn't get anything under control lately, ever since Kagome came into his life. But with all the confusions and problems, he was glad that she came to him. Even if it was for the purpose of getting back at his brother, but now it was something more than that. This was something deeper and he didn't know if he could allow Kagome to go now, after what they've been through. He couldn't call it love because he never had the chance to experience it, but then again, how would he know if he was experiencing it? Sesshomaru had been mulling these thoughts in his head since Kagome fell in the garden.

He was literally driving himself crazy with worry for her and he never reacted this way. He paced the room, skipped on a bath, not sleeping or eating. He wanted to suffer like she was because he felt responsible for her. Sesshomaru nearly blamed himself because he should have never allowed Kagome to wander on her own, but he never would have believed that any enemy could breach his castle walls. He recalled the morning that they had an argument, and it had been enough to make her want to be alone. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed her so far but when he heard her speak the previous night, it just made him want her all the more.

He recalled her tossing and turning in the bed, making the sheets twist around her. At first it irritated him to be woken up in the middle of the night, but then he heard the secret words that passed her lips. When her arousing scent caught wind of his nostrils he could tell that she was having more then just a good dream. He heard her heated words as she panted in her sleep, whimpering like she was being tortured in the best sense. Maybe she was torturing herself with those passionate dreams but it was driving him wild with desire. He couldn't touch her and hence, he removed himself from the bed. As he walked to the bathroom he heard her mumble, "Sesshomaru, please take me…" It trailed off and he recalled having a smirk on his face.

Sesshomaru wished that she would be that honest with him when she was awake. He would love to turn right around and march up to that bed and those vivid dreams into sweet reality. He sighed as he went back to the side of the bed. He took her small hand within his much larger one like he had done so many times before and stroked the soft skin of her wrist. Sesshomaru would demand at moments that she get up, but she never did his bidding. She was still the stubborn woman he had come to like very much, maybe a little too much.

Rin wasn't allowed in the room because Sesshomaru didn't want the little girl to see the miko like this. He felt bad for his ward but the little girl understood why. Just when he thought that another day would pass without the miko waking up she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and a painful grimace crossed her face. A whimper escaped her lungs and she felt tears at the edge of her eyes. Sesshomaru immediately hovered over her and said, "Kagome? Kagome are you alright? Talk to me." "It hurts," she bemoaned absently. "It's going to hurt Kagome. You're healing and it will take some time," Sesshomaru cautioned as he examined her face.

It was pale but she was awake and alive. "I thought I was dead," she said still lying down. "No, you're not dead," he remarked. Kagome was about to close her eyes once more, but Sesshomaru got her attention, "Are you hungry?" He didn't want her to fall asleep again. She nodded, "Yeah I am. How long was I out? It feels like years." "You've been out for three days," he uttered quietly. Kagome allowed her self a small sigh, "Three days? I guess I really needed the sleep I take it." "This is no time for jokes. You were seriously injured," Sesshomaru said with worry streaking his voice. Kagome thought she was hearing things but she realized that he had been worrying about her this whole time.

"I know that Sesshomaru. I remember Itsuko slicing my chest and asking…" Kagome cut herself off as she grabbed at her chest and let out a gasp. She held back a scream as she panted from the pain that inflicted itself on her. Sesshomaru examined her chest and saw that the wound was still scabbing over. This was taking longer to heal but he had to remember that she was still a human. Sesshomaru took a vial out and held it to Kagome's lips, "Drink this. It will make the pain stop." Kagome drank it and the taste reminded her of copper, almost like blood. She swallowed it until it was gone. She immediately felt better as the pain subsided. "What was that?" she asked.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long time before he answered her question, "You drank my blood." "What?" Kagome asked in a weakened voice. "I gave you my blood because it was the next best thing I could have done to save your life. Since you're a miko you could handle demon blood, but a normal human would have died from its poisonous properties. The blood has been healing you for days and I don't know what other side effects it could have," Sesshomaru went on to explain. "It could extend your life to equal mine, give you more powers; but I know that this blood connects you to me. I'm bound to you."

"In what ways are we talking about Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned. Sesshomaru waivered for a moment as he tried to find the right words to explain this, "There is a custom in the demon world that two mates share their blood to make them one. It is called 'bonding'. It is only half completed so it doesn't have any lasting effects, but if you were to share your blood with me then we would be mates and consummate the ritual. On the other hand, even if you weren't to be my mate I'm equally sure that you would live a longer life then a normal human." Sesshomaru conveyed. "I get that, but what do you mean by you're bound to me?" Kagome just had to ask, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Sesshomaru really didn't want to answer that question. He just didn't think he could. "How about you get some food in you first?" Sesshomaru said, trying to distract her. Kagome forced herself to sit up and retorted, "Not until you tell me." "Alright, just lay back down before you hurt yourself," he demanded to her. Kagome did as she was bid with a wicked smile splaying on her face. Sesshomaru stated, "I'm bound to you means just that. I gave you my blood but you didn't do that in return. I can't mate with anyone for the rest of my life." Kagome gasped, "You couldn't even have sex? Why would you do that for me?" Sesshomaru raked his hand through his hair and grunted out, "I could have sex if I wanted to, but being mated is different. It's a demon thing….I don't know. I wanted to save you from death and it was a sacrifice that had to be made."

"You could have let me die and brought me back with the Tensuiga," Kagome expressed with disbelief. "There is only a slim chance that I couldn't have brought you back and I wasn't willing to leave that to chance. I did what I had to do because I didn't want you to die," he explained this with such tenacity that it shocked Kagome. "And now it's time for you to be quiet and let me take care of you. You need to eat and get your strength up." Before Kagome could protest he was already out the door to get someone to bring her food. His voice bellowed down the hall for the servants to prepare a meal fit for royalty.

Kagome looked down at her chest and saw the long scab that she knew would eventually fade as if it was never there. He did all that for her and she didn't even ask him to. He must have some feelings for her, maybe even love to sacrifice something like that for her. His chance at having a mate he wanted was lost because her life was in danger. Kagome wondered if this were a bad thing, or if he even wanted this union. She was willing to finish the bonding if it meant she would be with him for ever and always. Kagome felt the blush creep in on her just like old times. Here she was thinking about him and now being completely honest with herself.

She wondered if she could ever be this honest with the demon lord Sesshomaru. Would he laugh at her face for loving him? She was unsure to tell him because she still wanted to know how he felt. In the middle of her thoughts she realized that Sesshomaru was staring at her. "You seem healthy enough to me," Sesshomaru walked back to the bed and looked down at her face. "I missed those blushes," he said affectionately. As they were waiting for the food to arrive Sesshomaru sat on her bed. "What did Itsuko want?' Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome bit her lip and gazed at him with her ocean blue eyes, "She wanted the jewel shard that you possess. She thought that I still held it. I don't even know how she knew about it."

"She's in cahoots with Naraku. I know this because she faded in a mist of miasma. I think there is something big that is going to happen," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome shivered because she recalled the few times she and her group fought against the greater demon. He was strong and it usually wasn't even him, but the puppets he called forward. Naraku was a true psychotic bastard. "What do you suggest we do?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru smirked and said, "I'll take care of it. After all, the jewel shard is with me and I'm responsible for it now." "Why haven't you used it?" Kagome questioned. "I have no interest in tainted power such as this. Yes, you purified it but it would taint me if I were to use it to my advantage."

Kagome approved of that answer as she got comfortable in her bed. "There was one more thing I wanted to know Sesshomaru," Kagome went on to say. "Hnn? What would that be?" Sesshomaru conveyed. Kagome crinkled her nose as she smiled, "Well I still want to know what I said that night." Sesshomaru groaned, "After everything you've been through you want to know that?" "I get curious. So tell me," she said with a pout. "I said don't worry about it," Sesshomaru said. Kagome huffed, "They're my words. I should know what I said." "Then think about your dream that night and that should tell you what you want to know," Sesshomaru countered to her. Kagome thought about it for a moment, remembering the dream of that night that seemed so long ago. She had to concentrate and she thought for sure that no memories would surface.

Then it hit her like a tidal wave of shame. It was 'that' dream she had. She recalled how she was in the room, alone in the dark; sitting on the bed. She couldn't see the floor or the walls that made the room. She was too scared to leave the bed that held such protection over her. Then a figure appeared under the sheets and Kagome was about to rip at them to see who was beneath. When Kagome reached her goal she saw that it was Sesshomaru. He was asleep on the bed and he was as naked as could be. Every muscle on his body rippled with a distinct masculine air that it sent a shiver down her back. He opened his eyes, revealing corn flowers that dispersed in golden valor. It was like looking into heaven.

He rolled to his side and pulled her head down to his; their lips meeting in the middle. He tasted so sweet that she wanted to nibble on his lips like a candy treat. The kiss dove deeper and their tongues met one another in a game of war. Soon Kagome was on her back, the bed sinking at their combined weight. Sesshomaru hovered over her, his hands on her hips trailing up to her ribcage. He began to kiss on her neck and nip at her collar bone as he easily tore the night dress from her body; revealing all of her soft feminine curves. She was exposed to him, her breasts peaking at the sudden cold brushed over her body. Her nipples hardened as he played with them. He sucked the rosy buds and blew cold air onto them making her cry out in passion. "More," she panted out.

Sesshomaru smiled as he fallowed her command. It was like they reversed roles and he was the slave, she was the master. His hands played such fine games with her that she couldn't help but moan out his name as it echoed in the empty room. "Sesshomaru," Kagome continued as his hands found their way to the inside of her thigh. She gasped in shock and pleasure at the same time. His hands progressed to her woman's fold finding her hot and slick with need. Sesshomaru forced her legs to open wider so he could have better access to her desire. Kagome whimpered as she felt how close he was to her center. The demon knew what she wanted and he was willing to tease her to get the point across. His finger toyed with her swollen clit, causing cries to erupt fro her semi abused throat. His hands were those of an expert and she wanted to damn him for it.

Instead she thanked him for bringing her further and further up without stopping. Sesshomaru's finger dove inside of her and his lips were close to her ear, "You're already wet for me. Tell me what you want." Kagome didn't think she could talk as his finger slowly went in and out of her in a practiced rhythm. Kagome moaned as his paced quickened. "Tell me what you want Kagome," Sesshomaru repeated himself. "Sesshomaru please take me…" then the dream ended.

Yes, she wanted him to take her right now, even though she was still healing. Her arousal said so as she noticed his nostrils flare. "So you do remember," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess I do." Sesshomaru smirked at her and bent down to her face. He pushed her hair back and felt for a fever that was no longer there. Sesshomaru was glad that she was slowly getting better. Kagome's cheeks heated as he checked her temperature. She was about to say something when he lightly brushed his lips with hers. It was a light kiss but it held so much meaning to her. "What was that for?" she whispered. "For luck, so that you can get better faster," he said as he left to make sure her food was coming. Kagome knew that she would need luck to deal with the demon who stole her heart.

Another three days passed until the scab wore away and nothing was left but a light red mark that would become a scar, and then even that would fade with time. Sesshomaru had told her as much as she looked at herself in the mirror. She lifted her night dress to see the place where she was attacked at. It was healing nicely for being such a big wound, but it was hard to believe that it wouldn't turn into a scar. Before she had a chance to put her night dress down the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in to see her breasts fully exposed through the mirror. Kagome's face got beet red as she quickly got the thing down to make herself more appropriate for Sesshomaru. "What were you doing and why are you out of bed?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome wanted to run and hide under something, but she knew that wouldn't do her any good. "Well I wanted to see how my wound was fairing. I mean I'm not used to healing so fast, and I'm out of bed because I'm tired of laying in it. You've been feeding me like you want me ready for the slaughter and I just need some exercise." "If that was all then you should have said so," Sesshomaru said as he walked up to Kagome and forced her to sit in a seat. She was about to protest when she saw that he was about to brush out her hair. "I remember when you did this for me one time. I think it's my turn," Sesshomaru said as he ran the brush through her raven locks. They were a tangled mess as he carefully glided his way through it. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's reflection cast in the mirror, seeing his eyes diverted to his task. He brushed her hair so lovingly and with a tenderness that made her wonder if he was only acting at being the demon with the ice heart.

"When can I go outside?" Kagome asked, staring at Sesshomaru through the mirror. Sesshomaru grunted, "Not for a little while at least. I want to make sure that you're going to be alright." Kagome glared at him, "You're worse then my mother your know that?" "I think your mother would thank me for taking such good care of you," Sesshomaru countered. Kagome retorted, "She might say something about a few things you did, but overall she would approve. Sometimes I wish I could see my family." This perked Sesshomaru's interest, "Tell me about your family."

Kagome smiled, "I have my grandpa, my mom, and my little brother Souta." "What about a father?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. He died when I was very young and I don't remember much about him. My mom talks about him sometimes." Kagome left out the part that her father died in a car accident and that she had pictures of him to remind her of what he looked like. "Does your family live close by?" Sesshomaru questioned as he finished with her hair. Kagome shook her head, "No, they live by the forest where Inuyasha was pinned to the tree. My families are shrine holders." "I don't recall a shrine out there, except the one that got burned down a long time ago," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome gulped down and said, "Well they could have built a new one you know."

"Is that where you learned about being a miko?" he kept going. Kagome wanted him to stop with the twenty questions game now. "Not exactly. It's complicated really. I just found out by accident. Look, you might not believe this but my family has no history of being mikos or priests, but I know that I'm the reincarnation of Inuyasha's previous lover; Kikyo," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "Usually people don't remember their past lives." "That's it though, I didn't. I stumbled on Inuyasha pinned to the tree and I saved him. When he awoke he thought I was Kikyo and then tried to kill me because of one big misunderstanding. I learned about Kikyo and her past life from other people, and I happen to have some of her powers of purifying the jewel shard and having miko powers that I can't seem to control. It's just one big mess."

"Sounds complicated," Sesshomaru said as he laid the brush down on the dresser. Kagome got up and he led her back to the bed, "Do I have to go to bed again?" Sesshomaru nodded, "Of course." "And how long do I have to keep drinking your blood?" Kagome asked. "Until I say otherwise. I want to make sure that there is no more internal damage trying to heal, "Sesshomaru said as he handed her another vile with blood inside it. Kagome huffed out as she took the vile and swigged it down in one gulp. She handed the vial back and plopped down on the bed.

When they had their conversation she wanted to just tell him everything about herself and she had no idea why she was holding back. She wanted to tell him that she was from the future, that she lived in a time of technology and that the world was so different, yet the same. Kagome just didn't know how she could explain the power of being thrust back in time 500 years into the feudal era. Sesshomaru put the covers on Kagome and looked down at her. "Something is bothering you," Sesshomaru stated through observation. "I just got to thinking about my family," Kagome didn't technically lie, but she did hold back some truth. Sesshomaru grunted, knowing that there was more to this. He would let it lie for now because he didn't want to push her away again. He had no idea why he felt this attachment to her. It was driving him mad.

Sesshomaru noticed that it was getting dark outside and it was time for bed for them both. Recently Sesshomaru made a pallet on the floor because he didn't want to hurt Kagome while she was healing. He was about to do the same routine until he felt a tug at his kimono sleeve. He saw the slender hand of the woman in the bed and saw those pleading eyes. "Please don't go," Kagome whispered. "I'm only sleeping on the floor," Sesshomaru explained, like it was the most obvious thing. Kagome shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I miss you in this bed and I want you back in it."

"I don't think that's a good idea Kagome. You're still healing," he said this with finality. "Please. I feel better when you're closer to me. I feel fine. Don't treat me like I would break. You never have before and it should be no different now," Kagome switched so quickly that Sesshomaru had a hard time following. "Don't pull away from me," Kagome demanded now. Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine. Scoot over." He got onto the bed and under the covers with Kagome. This time she rolled over to where she was facing him. Her hands curled up to his abdomen as her nose nuzzled to his chest. She took in a deep breathe and felt like she was safe again from the horrors of the world. Sesshomaru in turn draped his arm over her hips, allowing his hand to glide over her curves. Kagome closed her eyes and said, "Thank you." Sesshomaru just nodded as he drew her closer to him, making her his 'pillow' once more.

It was in the middle of the night when Sesshomaru was jolted awake by Kagome tossing and turning in the bed. At first he thought that it was because she was feeling pain again, but he was wrong. He could smell her arousal at the peak of orgasmic bliss. Sesshomaru was never caught with a wave this strong and he noticed that she was moaning in her sleep once more. Her hair was splayed over a pillow as he saw beads of sweat lace her face. Kagome's mouth gaped open and she panted out, "More… more…. Just take me…" Sesshomaru couldn't handle it anymore. He had waited long enough and he knew how much she wanted him.

It was plain as the moans that escaped her that very moment. She called his name and had that sweet ecstasy in her dreams without him. Sesshomaru wanted his fair share and he wouldn't want to experience this moment with anyone else but Kagome. Sesshomaru brushed his hand along Kagome's jaw his thumb lingering by her lower lip. He couldn't stop his next actions with all the will power in the world. His lips glided across the rosy fullness of her slightly parted lips, tasting her sweet essence. Kagome moaned in her sleep and Sesshomaru could tell she was mere moments from completion in a dream that would soon become her reality. His hands trailed down her stomach and found it's self underneath her gown. His hands raked the gown upward, exposing her luscious thighs of milky white skin. Her skin was so smooth that his hands couldn't help but glide across them, parting her legs to support his waist between them.

Sesshomaru's hands touched her inner thigh and he saw her quake and tremble beneath him. It made him want her all the more. Kagome finally let out a pleasured filled cry, jerking her out of her fevered sleep. She looked up to see Sesshomaru hovering over her, his eyes glowing like two suns in the darkness. She shook under him with repressed emotion, abandoning all reason. Kagome raised herself up to meet him with a passionate kiss that told him that she wanted him. His lips melded with hers as he released a feral growl. He maneuvered himself between her legs as he pulled the night shift over her head exposing her in all her feminine glory. "Sesshomaru," She moaned arching her back, trying to get closer to him.

Her breasts were exposed to him in such a wanton fashion that he couldn't help but take one of her nipples and glaze over it with his experienced tongue. When he released it he saw the pink bud harden to a conclusive clamor of desire. Sesshomaru kneaded her breasts so thoroughly that Kagome squirmed further into the mattress. That is when Sesshomaru looked down at her and said, "You know this isn't a dream anymore, don't you?" Kagome's eyes were glazed over with passion, a smile splaying over her well played lips. She grabbed at Sesshomaru and dragged him down once more to kiss her then said, "I know this isn't a dream Sesshomaru. All I know is that I want you." The demon lord's heart soared as he heard her say the words he had wanted to hear for such a long time. She wanted him and she was admitting to it. Now he knew he could continue with Kagome and not allow her any regrets of the night.

"More…" She whispered to her lover while pushing her hands into his silky tresses. Sesshomaru would give her more and she would only think of him for the rest of her days. He wanted it to last longer, he really did but he could take no more. He pushed his pants down his legs releasing an impressive manhood. Sesshomaru's hands played with her woman's fold to the point where she was crying for him to enter her. He wanted it to last longer and make her feel all the pleasure in the world, because he knew that a woman's first time was always the most painful.

Sesshomaru didn't want her to feel the pain, but in the end it was inevitable. His mouth came close to her ear as she whimpered his name. "This is going to hurt Kagome. I promise I will do my best to make this quick," Sesshomaru said as he quickly found her entrance and slowly sunk into the pleasure filled abyss. He had, had his fair share in women but this was the most erotic experience of his life. There was something there that had never existed with any of the others. Sesshomaru heard her gasp as she raked her nails across his back, leaving red trails behind. He kissed on her neck and earlobe to try and tempt her out of the pain. She acclimated to him and adjusted to his size. Once Sesshomaru was sure that she was ready to proceed he thrust heavily into her until the hilt vanished. He pushed into her over and over again until they both yelled out in passion, their pleasure never wavering.

Sesshomaru collapsed onto Kagome, both of them panting. The great lord held Kagome close as he heard her chest hammering in satisfaction. He could tell that she was smiling from the pleasure he gave her but he would not be the one to tease her about it. Instead he cuddled her close to him and hugged her dearly to his heart, where she would remain the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 12 Forbidden**_

Lines of light poured in through the panes of the elongated window that stretched across the elegant room. The sun yellow glazed across the tapestries, the carpets and the crest white sheets that idled off the side of the futon. The cushions being weighed down by two bodies that occupied the sleeping space, encased in pillows of divine texture and design. The distinct chirping of birds could be heard ringing outside; their voices rang gaily reverberating through the hollows of the valley. It could be said that the birds sang for a rare, yet special occasion that consisted of only two beings; two souls that emblazoned themselves between one another in the perfect night.

The sheets shifted as one figure came out rustling about in the coverlets. Her sweet sigh was filled with bliss that couldn't be considered any thing else but happy. She rolled onto her back, her hair masquerading the pillows, making them seem like a starless night. Brightened her already beautiful face, it was plain as day that nothing could have made the young woman happier. Kagome recalled the night vividly and at first she thought that she would be having at least some regrets to her decision, by giving up her closely guarded virginity to the great demon lord. Instead of pain, as she'd expected, there were feelings deeper then anything she had ever experienced. Even though creating a union with Sesshomaru would be deemed wrong by every society rule and regulation that existed in their world, it still seemed right.

Kagome had never cared for what others deemed right as long as she was not destroying any _true_ morals, society and all it piety could shove it. Sesshomaru felt Kagome stir under the loose covers so he stretched out his broad arm in order capture her in his embrace. Kagome couldn't help but allow a giggle to escape her mouth, it echoed off the walls. The voice was melodious to Sesshomaru's ears, tinged with the sweet texture of honey. He knew he would never get enough of it, no matter how long time would pass. "I see you're finally up miko. Did you sleep well?" he hummed at her earlobe. Kagome nuzzled close to him and nodded in her firm agreement, "I did lord Sesshomaru." "No regrets?" Sesshomaru had to ask. Kagome stiffened at his question and knew that she deserved it. With how she acted in the past it would be no surprise that he would ask such a thing of her.

Instead of getting angry like she normally would, she just smiled casually; knowing that Sesshomaru could sense it. "I will never regret this Sesshomaru," Kagome answered with such a soft voice that she didn't even know if he could hear her. Sesshomaru did hear her with such accuracy that he turned her over to face him, just to see the truth in her words on her face. He could tell that she was full of joy and happiness about their union, not a single doubt clouded her face. It allowed Sesshomaru to not only know, but feel that he hadn't committed a crime against such an innocent woman; but instead given her a and powerful wave of light. "I wasn't too rough with you?" Sesshomaru questioned further. Kagome chuckled, "I may be a human but if you were any gentler with me then I would think that you didn't want me." "You are a wicked woman Kagome," he stated as he drew her into a heated kiss.

Kagome lightly bit his lip, which made Sesshomaru growl in frustrated pleasure. "If you keep this up woman then we might not leave this bed any time soon," the lord threatened. Kagome smirked up at him and said, "Is that a promise?"

It was nearly noontime when she finally got out of bed and into the steaming bath. When she saw the sheets she never realized how much blood was involved with having sex for the first time. Kagome actually felt bad about ruining the sheets but Sesshomaru reassured her that there were plenty more sheets to replace the old ones and that her gift was worth much more the sheets. "I have to go get some work done Kagome. Would you mind watching Rin? She has been worried about you since you got hurt," Sesshomaru explained as he finished getting dressed. Kagome tied her sash on her kimono, now being a near expert at putting them on now. Kagome nodded with a smile, "Of course I can watch her. I have a lot of games I can teach her that I used to play as a child. It will be a lot of fun. Will you be long?" Sesshomaru shook his head with a smirk, "For a while miko. I will see you at the evening meal."

Kagome saw the mischievous look on his face through the mirror and knew that he wanted to spend more time with her, but work called for him. What would the west do without their lord to guide them? Kagome understood and would eagerly await his return. Sesshomaru came up behind Kagome and nuzzled on her neck. "If I didn't have to go then I wouldn't, but I'm glad you understand and are willing to help this demon." Kagome pressed herself to him and said, "Anytime master." She really did love her lord, but she still couldn't tell him how she felt. Kagome thought that maybe he would laugh at her for her human emotions, but she would enjoy the time she had with Sesshomaru while it lasted. She just wished that she could tell him everything that was on her mind and that he would accept her in part.

But in a way he did accept her as part of him because he gave her his blood, which saved her life. He bonded himself to her and sacrificed a future with a full blooded demoness mate. It was tragic to say the least and Kagome didn't know how to make it any better. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru broke her out of her reverie. Kagome shook her head, "Nothing. I just got lost in thought." "Must have been serious for you to make a face like that," Sesshomaru pressed on. Kagome wiggled out of her lover's embrace and replied, "It's nothing too serious. Just flashbacks." Sesshomaru cocked and eyebrow, "You will tell me tonight over dinner on what is really going on. I know you Kagome. You like to keep things to yourself so that you save others from the inconvenience. We'll have to break you of this habit." Kagome bristled, "It's nothing like that at all. I just don't tell everyone everything about my life. I don't even think you would understand Sesshomaru."

"You don't want to tell me because you don't think I will understand? Would it have to do with emotions again? I think this Sesshomaru is getting to understand them and is actually experiencing them. I'm not a block of ice," Sesshomaru explained as he grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. "I know you're not a block of ice. Your actions lately state otherwise. I'm grateful to you for so many things but I just need to mull this one out," she stated. Sesshomaru grunted, "Just like last time and look what happened. You got attacked because I gave you that space, but now you don't have that luxury. You do mean something to me, something special; and damn me for admitting it." Kagome's eyes lit up, "Do you mean that?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Of course Kagome." "It's not just lust?" Kagome questioned. "You're not one of my harem women. There is more to this complicated relationship then just lust now. Rest assured that I wouldn't want anyone else but you. Being bonded means more to demons then you know. My obligation for you is the equivalent to marriage in the human realm," Sesshomaru explained. "Marriage?" Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru sighed, "Don't get upset over it. Like I said before, this only affects me." Kagome didn't mean it like that and she was hurt that he would think that of her. She wouldn't mind being married to him at all if he loved her. He has to love her before she would ever finish the bonding, but like before; she would never tell him that. Sesshomaru has to figure it out on his own.

"Now does that put some of your worries to rest?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome didn't want to have this conversation anymore so she receded to his question and said, "Yes, for now." "Good because I really have to be going," he said as he began to walk to the sliding door. Before he left he said, "Rin will be brought here soon. Have a good day." Before Kagome could respond he was gone without a trace. Kagome wanted to be mad but she was also happy. She wondered if someone could feel those two emotions at once and not get confused. She was happy that he had deeper feelings for her then she thought but she was also pissed off because she just want to say three simple words 'I love you'. Was that so hard to do?

Kagome just let out a long sigh and just accepted how things were for now. She couldn't expect him to know love just yet. So far he had been doing well with what he had been managing. She should be proud of him and maybe if she shared more of her thoughts with him then he would be more responsive to her. It could be worth a try. Maybe tonight she would tell him about how she time traveled and see how he took that. It would be a good test on how much he believed her, but it was a little bit of a twisted story anyway.

Kagome wouldn't back down from this. She would follow through with it and force herself to tell him. With that firm affirmation in mind she heard the door slide open and a little Rin bounding at her with energy that nearly knocked Kagome over. "This Rin missed Kagome! Are you feeling better?" Rin squealed out with a huge smile. Kagome laughed as she caught Rin and said, "Yes of course I am. Now I was told to watch you today and I have so many things planned for us." "This Rin is excited. Will we be able to go out into the garden because this Rin hasn't been able to since you got hurt?" Rin asked. Kagome flinched for a moment, "I don't think Sesshomaru would want us to go outside, but I know a lot of games we can play inside."

At first Rin pouted but her interest got caught again when she heard the word game. "What games?" Rin questioned with renewed enthusiasm. Kagome smiled, "We can play hide and seek. There are a lot of places to hide in the castle. What do you say?" Rin nodded in agreement, "This Rin would love to play hide and seek. I want to hide!" "Of course. I will count to ten and you have to hurry and go hide. Ready?" Kagome chanted. Rin got into a running stance while Kagome hid her eyes and began to count. Kagome heard Rin leave the room as she counted down slowly to allow the child to find a good hiding spot.

Kagome finally reached ten and she walked out of the room. She looked down the corridor and saw a door slide shut. Kagome smirked because she knew it was Rin. She was walking down the hall and saying, "I wonder where Rin could be? Where could she have hidden herself?" Kagome heard a giggle from the room where she saw the door slide. Kagome crept on her tippy toes and slid the door open to the room. Kagome immediately recognized the living space as her old room when she first came to the estate. It sent some shivers down her spine because there were a lot of bad memories within those walls. She didn't want to be in there, so she made an effort to find Rin as fast as possible. There were only a few places where she could look that a little girl could hide at.

Kagome immediately went to the bed and looked under it, hoping that Rin would be there. No one was under there and Kagome should have known better because Rin was smarter then that. "Here we are again," a voice resonated through the room. Kagome stiffened as she was on all four on the floor still. She recognized that voice from anywhere. She just hoped it was just her imagination, but when she heaved herself up to a kneeling position she saw that it was indeed real. It was Clay. Kagome immediately stood up and saw that Clay had closed the door so that anyone who passed by would know that they were in here.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome countered as she got ready for any attack he wanted to dish out. "I'm here to get you my dear," Clay said as he began to walk towards her. "Don't take another step Clay or I'll kill you where you stand. If Sesshomaru sees you then you're dead," Kagome warned him. Clay chuckled, "What, like Itsuko? You see how that turned out? He tore out her heart and then she was revived by a generous demon. I don't think that dog can do anything to me. Now get your sweet ass over here so that I can get this over with." "You've talked to Itsuko?" Kagome asked. Clay nodded, "Of course. She and I are lovers after all. I remember when she found me."

"Clay I finally found you," Itsuko said when she found Clay in the old cabin. He was hovering over the bed and looked miserable. His face lightened up when he saw her alive and moving, "Itsuko! It's you! How are you alive? Last time I was in here I saw your dead body. I didn't think it would be wise to go back to the castle." "It's a good thing that you didn't because Sesshomaru knows about what we did. He killed me in that bed and I was brought back to life," Itsuko explained. Clay got a look of disbelief on his face, "How is that possible?" "A demon named Naraku have powers that you wouldn't believe and he did me this favor because I am useful to him," she said as she came up to Clay.

"You smell of miasma. Did you sleep with this demon?" Clay asked, now sounding jealous. Itsuko nodded, "He is my master now and I serve him. If he wants to sleep with me then I let him. He's not so bad, but please don't be jealous with him sweetheart. I have already been through so much. My brother was killed by that nasty dog and then he killed me. You know I still love you." Clay grabbed Itsuko and kissed her roughly on the lips. He released her and smoothed out her long hair that hung loosely down her shoulders. "I missed you. Do you still serve him?" Clay asked. Itsuko looked away, "Yes I do, and he holds my life in his hands." Clay growled, "I'll kill him!"

Itsuko put her finger over his lips, "Don't say things like that Clay. He is powerful and you'll die at his hands if you tried. No, he asked me to talk to you about something actually." Clay's interest became piqued. "There is this jewel that the miko had, but that dog now holds it. We need that bitch to lure Sesshomaru out so that Naraku can get what he wants. That is where you come in. I know you've been wanting her so this will be your chance." Clay's face burned red because Itsuko saw right through him. "She means nothing," Clay countered. Itsuko smirked, "And I know this my darling. I don't hold it against you. All I need you to do is to sneak in there since you know all the secret passages. Get the girl and bring her back to my master. Can you do this little favor for me?"

"What do I get in return?" Clay asked. "I can give you a little something right now, but then you have to go and get her," Itsuko offered as she was already untying the sash to his kimono. Clay gasped as she pushed him in the chair and got on her knees to his opened pants. Clay became a very happy demon indeed.

"So you want me to get Sesshomaru? He won't do it," Kagome tried to lie. Clay chuckled, "You really think I'm stupid don't you? Sesshomaru will because he has feelings for you. Now stop procrastinating and come over here wench." Kagome held her ground and hoped that Rin would stay hidden for her own safety. Clay rushed over to Kagome using his demon speed and grabbed her by her hair. Kagome yelped out in pain. Clay sniffed her and his face snapped back. "You smell just like that dog. What did you do with him miko? Did you fuck him!" Clay nearly roared out. Kagome smiled herself and said, "Why? Would that bother you if I did? I don't belong to you."

"You were supposed to be mine," Clay yelled as he pushed her onto the floor. Kagome felt the air rush out of her lungs as he savagely turned her over to where her rump was in the air. He tore at her kimono until it was in shreds. "I will make you mine right here, right now. Now stay still you bitch!" Clay announced as he shoved Kagome's face into the floor. Kagome was trying to struggle but he had her right where he wanted her. Kagome looked to the side and saw two little feet behind the curtain. They were shaking and Kagome was just glad that Rin was safe. She just hoped that Clay would be too occupied with her to notice that there was another person in the room.

Kagome felt the cold air as her skin became exposed. "Stop!" Kagome cried out. Clay slapped her buttocks so hard that she yelped in tortured pain. Kagome felt his hands on her and she was becoming scared that if something didn't happen soon then she would be raped by this demon. That is when Kagome heard the scream of a little girl. Rin came out and attacked Clay with her little fists. "You leave Kagome alone!" Rin yelled out as she hit Clay on his leg. Clay just kicked her off and said, "Great now I have to kill this little girl." Clay released Kagome long enough to where she could get up off the ground. Kagome pushed Clay before he had a chance to hurt Rin.

"Don't you hurt her you bastard!" Kagome yelled out as a pink glow was radiating off of her. "Rin run!" Rin did as she was told and ran out of the room to get her lord Sesshomaru. Clay backed off as he saw the glow resonating around her. "You can't control that," Clay scoffed at her. The pink hue cast a wind that made her kimono open to reveal her naked body, caused by Clay ripping it up. She looked like a sexy devil coming from hell to get revenge. "After everything you have done to me and now the ones I love, you will die," Kagome said this as she walked to Clay in a slow stride. Clay backed up. Kagome finally harnessed her energy a screamed was ripped from her throat as the holy energy blasted from her and encompassed Clay, disintegrating him into nothing but ashes. Kagome fell to the floor falling quickly into unconsciousness.

She heard a voice penetrating the haze of her sleeping mind. Her head hurt with the vibrations. "Kagome… Kagome wake up," Sesshomaru almost pleaded with her. Kagome moaned as her face was being patted. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she was in their bed in their room. "Kagome," Sesshomaru called her name as he looked down at her. "I'm alright," Kagome croaked out. She heard Sesshomaru sigh. "No you're not. Rin told me everything after I got you from the room. You were almost raped by that Clay bastard. I will kill Naraku for trying to mess with what belongs this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru growled out as his fist clenched. Kagome was offended at first but realized he was just protective. She sat up and noticed that she was now in her nightgown.

"Listen Sesshomaru, everyone is in danger because of me and what I brought here. The jewel shards are evil and I need to take it back before someone else gets hurt," Kagome insisted. "I won't allow you to have them," Sesshomaru retorted. Kagome huffed, "I'm not playing around. Give them back to me and let me go. I don't want anything to happen to Rin or you. I don't know what I would do if anything did happen."

"I'm not playing around either."

"You will give me the jewel shards Sesshomaru. This isn't about Inuyasha anymore."

"It hasn't been about Inuyasha for a long time Kagome."

"Then why keep it?"  
>"Think about it. If you had it this whole time then who would have it now?"<p>

"Besides the point. We keep getting attacked."

"Then shut up and let me protect you."

"How can you do that when the inside of the castle isn't even safe?"

"I'm going to seek out Naraku. If I'm not here then there is no reason to attack."

"Because you have the jewel?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Exactly. I will leave as soon as I know you're feeling better." "This has nothing to do with you Sesshomaru. If you just let me go with the jewel shards then you will be out of this mess all together. I'm the one that is burdening you. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be bound to me, Rin wouldn't have been kidnapped, and Rin wouldn't have almost been hurt. This is my entire fault," Kagome put her hands up to her face and did something that she never did. She began to cry. The saltwater tears were streaming down her cheeks and onto her hands. "This is entirely my fault," she cried out. Sesshomaru didn't do well with tears but right now Kagome needed him.

He got onto the bed with her and held her close to him. "It's not your fault Kagome. I am the one who is to blame. I did buy you after all and forced you to stay here. Don't blame yourself," Sesshomaru cooed softly. "I don't want to lose someone who means more then anything else dose," Kagome hiccupped. "I mean the most to you? I thought you just liked me," Sesshomaru tried to make a joke, but it obviously wasn't working. Kagome looked up at him through her hands, "You don't even know the half of it Sesshomaru. I'm just worthless. I don't even know how to control these stupid powers." Sesshomaru realized that she was getting despaired and he had no idea how to fix it. Kagome continued, "I'm not good enough to be loved, to be nothing more then a shard detector, to get good grades in school. Just nothing."

"You know none of that is true," Sesshomaru insisted. "Do you love me? Do you love me more then anything? You act like it sometimes, but then you disappoint me when I know it isn't true. I'm just a fragile human woman with weak emotions that mean nothing. What can I do to fix this?" Kagome tried to dry up her tears. Sesshomaru realized that this was far deeper then just the jewel. She was talking about her heart and what she was feeling. Was she in love with him? She was talking like she already was, yet she hadn't said anything to him about it. Was she waiting for something to happen before she confessed her feelings to him. "Kagome, why did you decide to sleep with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and looked away. "I know it has something to do with that because we were talking about emotions this morning. Something is hurting you inside; it's because of me isn't it? You love me don't you? That's why you gave yourself to me," he said this and saw the change in her facial expression. Kagome didn't respond. Sesshomaru forced her to look at him.

"Tell me Kagome. Just be honest with me and tell me what you feel, what you think, what you need. I will be there," Sesshomaru said as he waited for her to say something. Kagome bit her lip and the pain on her face melted into the tears that ran down her face once more. "I love you Sesshomaru. I love you so much that it hurts. I can't…" Kagome wasn't able to finish as Sesshomaru kissed her with a new fevered passion. He dragged himself fully onto the bed as he encompassed her with his own. He would show her the love he had for her. Love? Was this how it felt to love?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 13 Worthless Belonging**_

"I sent Clay to get Kagome so that we can lure Sesshomaru out," Itsuko announced as she entered the domain of Naraku. "We should have heard back from him by now," Naraku said as he lounged on his cushions. He beckoned Itsuko to join him. Itsuko did as she was bade and went to her master. Itsuko seductively stretched out before him and said, "He will be along soon Naraku. He is a little slow at times but he has never disappointed me. He always does what I tell him to do. He is like my puppet." "He had better," Naraku said as he began to undress Itsuko so that they could have another sexual interlude. Her breasts were bare to him and he saw the scar that inflicted her chest where her heart was ripped out.

Itsuko blushed as he stared at her with his demonic red eyes. He always had that allure about that made her feel wet with need. He was abusive with her, but she liked to be dominated with passion. Naraku inspected her body and saw the bruises on her pale skin. He enjoyed marking her with his claws and hands. It made Naraku feel that he was in control. "Get your ass in the air," he commanded his bitch to do his bidding. Itsuko did as she was told and grabbed onto the pillows for the sexual abuse she would endure. Naraku undid his pants and he grabbed onto her hips with his hands gripping firmly at her skin.

Itsuko yelped at the pressure and in return he slapped her buttocks with a bruising vigor. She moaned at the slap and she was already turned on. Naraku easily slid into her and he pounded into her so roughly that Itsuko cried in ecstatic relief. Her face was shoved into the pillows as her moans of belated ecstasy reverberated throughout the room.

It had seemed to be forever since Inuyasha caught a whiff of Kagome, but he would know her scent from anywhere. He followed the scent to a grove of trees where he saw an encampment. He automatically realized that it was a camp of slave traders and he would bet anything that they were the ones that caught Kagome. He would be sure to get his answers so that he can finally end this goose chase and get back to finding the jewel shards and defeating Naraku. Although this was an inconvenience, he was truly worried about Kagome; and when he found her he would never let her out of his sight.

Right when he infiltrated the camp there was an alarm that indicated the intruder. There were demons everywhere of every breed and Inuyasha was outnumbered. He pulled out his Tetsuiga and made his demands, "Alright you all better tell me where Kagome is!" That is when Inuyasha heard it, "Not that wench again!" "Who said that?" Inuyasha barked out. Rui stood out from the crowd, a fox demon with all the physical attributes that accompanied it. "You want Kagome right?" Rui asked. "If you know where she is then you better tell me or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled out. Rui shook his head, "And why should I tell you? I mean who the hell do your think you are?" "I'm Inuyasha!" he answered.

Rui stopped short when he heard that name. He recalled it when he captured the wench. She yelled out for him to come and rescue her. He really did need to get out of the slavery business because he didn't know who else would want this woman. It was beginning to become too much. "So you're Inuyasha. You don't look too tough. What's your business with the wench?" Rui questioned further. Inuyasha growled, "She was part of my group and was taken by you. Now where is she? This is the last time I'm asking." Rui shrugged his shoulders, "I already sold her." "WHAT! To who?" Inuyasha screamed as he began to walk up to Rui.

"I can't disclose that information. My buyers deserve their privacy," Rui explained as he saw the hanyou come at him. Inuyasha grabbed Rui by the shirt and he saw the others demons get ready to attack if Rui said so. Rui chuckled, "You really want this woman bad." "You're worse then Sesshomaru you know that you bastard?" Inuyasha said this as he now dangled Rui up in the air. "You know Sesshomaru?" Rui asked. "Wish I didn't. He's my half brother. What of it?" Inuyasha was now losing his patience. "Let me down and I'll tell you, and calm down you mutt," Rui said, baiting him. Inuyasha growled, "What was that?"

"I said let me down. This can go two ways. You can calm down and allow me to talk to you or you can hit me and my whole encampment will kill you. You're strong but not that strong; or am I wrong?" Rui explained as he saw the facial expression change on the hanyou. Inuyasha grunted as he dropped Rui none too gently, "Talk." "I sold her into a harem, Sesshomaru's harem. They were here not too long ago about some incident. If you really want to find her then take it up with him," Rui said. "Why tell me all this?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Rui smirked, "Don't get me wrong I have loyalties to Sesshomaru and if you try to hurt him then my band of demons will come after you. I'm only telling you because I don't want anymore problems about this wench. I'm tired of people coming to me about her and making my life a living hell."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Peh, well I can't promise anything." Inuyasha turned around like he was about to leave and Rui dropped his guard. That is when Inuyasha turned around and punched Rui in the face, sending the fox flying into the dirt. The cloud of dust encompassed Rui and he coughed up the dirt. Rui sat up and wiped the blood that came from his mouth, "What in the hell was that for?" "For taking Kagome. If it wasn't for you then none of this would be happening. You get what you deserve you prick. If I were you I would get out of the slavery business," Inuyasha said as he finally made a move to leave once more.

Now that Inuyasha had the information he needed he could now go get Kagome and end this once and for all. Once the hanyou left Rui sat on the ground for a long while, holding his injured jaw. "She said the same thing," he whispered to himself. Rui now had enough motivation to quit the trade and he would that very day. He would go seek a job at the castle where Sesshomaru was, if the lord wasn't upset about him telling Inuyasha. Rui just couldn't take it anymore and he was tired of getting hit. Maybe this really was a sign to turn over a new leaf and become a better guy, settle down, and perhaps start a family. It was a thought.

Kagome finally did it, she confessed to him how she felt and the night he showed her how he felt about her. The only draw back was that he didn't tell her his own feelings. He made her confess, yet he had nothing to say. It confused her as to why it would be so hard for him to say it. At least she was able to get one thing out of the way, and that was telling him about her time traveling. After they made love; several times, she was able to talk with him about it. It surprised her when he didn't think that she was a loony. She recalled it vividly.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were lying in bed together, playing with each others hair. "Sesshomaru, I need to confess something else to you," Kagome said. "Inuyasha is gay," Sesshomaru countered. Kagome playfully slapped him, "Not true. But seriously I need to talk to you about something." He motioned for her to continue. "I know this will sound unbelievable, but I'm from the future," Kagome paused to see how he would react. Sesshomaru had a thoughtful expression for awhile before he said anything, "I suppose it is possible. How far into the future?" "About 500 years. Things are very different, so different that it would be hard to explain everything. Men and women are educated equally, there are buildings that reach into the sky, and we have transportation that is not run by a horse or magic; but by science. That is why when you saw me before I was in those weird clothes. That was my school uniform from my time," Kagome got excited just talking about it.

"That is why I got confused when you talked about a shrine by the well. It probably wasn't built until later. It is also the reason why you're so educated because that didn't make sense either," Sesshomaru mentioned. Kagome nodded, "You got it. In my time we had people who went to the moon, and there are these things called planes that travel in the air; another transportation thing." Kagome thought for a moment and continued, "There are advanced treatments in medicine, technology is even more advanced then your demon technology. I wish demons would share it with people because the world would probably get more advanced quicker if you did." "Nonsense. Demons pride themselves on their secrets. Maybe humans should get smarter," Sesshomaru scoffed. Kagome pursed her lips, "Well maybe they should build more schools and educate their children. I guess it will all happen in time."

"Do you plan on returning to your time?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping that she wouldn't. Kagome shrugged, "I might. It depends if there is something to keep me here. I would miss my mom, but I'm sure she would understand." Kagome gave him a look that told him that she meant him. Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Well I think there will be something that will be worth staying for. I mean what would you do with an elongated life?" "I have no idea but I will think on it," Kagome responded. After their conversation they went to bed and then she was up, recalling the night before.

Kagome always liked talking to Sesshomaru because although he made her mad sometimes, he always understood her. It was something she wasn't used to because she was used to being yelled at by Inuyasha. She enjoyed the company and she enjoyed him being near her. Ever since she let her walls down they have been getting closer. When she was talking about closer it also meant in a physical sense. It wasn't just the sex but it was also something deeper then that. It was like they were meant to be.

They were eating breakfast when Sesshomaru inquired, "Tell me more about this future Kagome." Sesshomaru was genuinely interested. Kagome thought for a minute while she was eating her rice, "Well there are several businesses and corporations that run a lot of Japan. I think that you could run one of those and become a plutocrat. I mean you already run part of Japan now, so would it be any different in the future?" "Very interesting idea," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully. "Also in the future all the countries trade with one another and the whole world is mapped. There is a lot to the world, and electronics also hold a big part in the industries," Kagome mentioned. "Electronics?" Sesshomaru sounded it out.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah they are gadgets that use electricity. Kind of like your demon lamps, but they run on science and technology instead. I don't think it is very power efficient. There are televisions that convey information fast from all parts of the world and telephones so that you can talk to someone on the other side of Japan instantly. Am I losing you?" "I think I got it. So you use these telephones to hold conversations with people from far away?" He asked. Kagome smiled, "Yeah, that's exactly right. Don't even get me started in the food. I remember when I first brought ramen to the past and Inuyasha flipped. He loved it so much and I would always bring some just for him. Ramen is a noodle soup dish that is made instantly. There are also candy bars that are made of chocolate."

"That really does sound interesting," Sesshomaru muttered because he didn't like talking about Inuyasha. Kagome noticed this and said, "I don't think Inuyasha would understand any of this, so I'm happy that you get it." This in turn made Sesshomaru smirk, "Well of course I understand it. I'm not dimwitted like that mutt." Kagome winced at that comment because she recalled whenever Kouga called Inuyasha that, and then there would be a fight. "I know that you still don't like Inuyasha, but don't you think you two could ever get along?" Kagome asked, hoping that Sesshomaru would relent. Sesshomaru shook his head, "I don't think that hanyou could ever get on my good side. Maybe one day, but not now."

"Well I suppose that is the best answer I will get right now isn't it?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru grunted, "I think so. Today I need to make a round around the castle. You will be coming with me." "That's one way to change a subject," Kagome joked around. "But yes, I would love to make rounds with you. Not like you bothered to ask me anyway." "Sarcasm Kagome? I am demanding it for obvious reasons and I would hope you would not argue with me," Sesshomaru pointed out. Kagome huffed out, "I was only making a joke Sesshomaru. I know exactly why I have to go with you. I'm fine with it if it means I can spend more time with you. It's not like I despise your presence."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Good. That's just what I wanted to hear. Are you ready to go?" Kagome finished the last bit of her rice and put the bowl down, "Yeah lets go." They began to walk and Kagome finally said, "So did you think about it?" Sesshomaru looked down to her as they walked, "Thought about what?" "I was being serious yesterday about the jewel shards. I want them back," Kagome insisted. Sesshomaru growled, "And I said no. I thought we finished this conversation yesterday." "Well we didn't. Just because I said I love you doesn't mean that I won't fight for what I want. I personally think that I need to keep a hold of it for several reasons," Kagome explained.

"Enlighten me," Sesshomaru countered. Kagome sighed, "Well I keep it purified for one. I'm sure it is tainted right now because it does that naturally. The jewel is my responsibility because I was the one that shattered it. Also it belongs to me and everyone is getting hurt because of me being here, and you holding onto it. All of these are just reasons." "You still want to leave?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't want to leave but I think I will have to for awhile until the jewel is complete and Naraku is defeated."

"Out of the question. I can't allow you to go with that mutt Inuyasha and go all over Japan while I worry over you like that," Sesshomaru said to her directly. Kagome wanted to scream, "Then come travel with us. Everyone wants revenge on Naraku so you can come with us to make sure that happens, and to keep an eye on me." "Also out of the question. I already have a plan Kagome. Just let me do what I have to do and don't worry about it. I think that this conversation needs to end now before I get upset," he said this with a bite. They were in the foyer at the front of the palace at this point. She looked outside for a moment and saw that there were clouds rolling in. It looked like it was about to rain at any second; the thunder claps being heard. Kagome stopped and that in turn made the lord stop.

"I don't want this conversation over with Sesshomaru. It will end when I say it ends," Kagome demanded. Sesshomaru glared down at her, "You dare to tell this Sesshomaru what to do?" Kagome nodded, "Damned straight I do." "Is this about the shard or feelings again?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes…no…. maybe…. I don't know!" Kagome nearly screamed out. "Is that why you want to leave? Is it so that you can get away from me?" Sesshomaru asked. "I want to be around you Sesshomaru, but it is so hard to be with someone when the feelings are only one sided. I'm not afraid to leave when I can't get a little something back. I just want to be loved, to feel wanted for once," Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru sighed, "You are wanted." "I just want you to love me! Why haven't you said anything to me?" Sesshomaru raked his fingers through his hair. "You show me love just fine, but I only want three little words and I want you to mean it. But don't you dare say them if you don't mean it," Kagome said, straining to look up at him. "I have never known emotions before Kagome. I don't know how to act or react properly. I am just leaning these things like caring about someone, and loving someone. I haven't said anything because I haven't known if what I was feeling was love," he said this as he stepped closer to Kagome. Kagome gulped down, wandering if he would continue.

She heard the clap of thunder once more and a flash of lightening that sent the rain down in bounding sheets. She heard it hit the window panes with a luster of water. "I've had feelings for you awhile that I thought were lust and I was mistaken. I think that I've had these feelings longer then you've had them for me, but I was too ignorant to know the signs. I know one thing is that I don't want to be in this world without you; so don't you dare leave me," Sesshomaru listed these out with the last one being a demand. Her blue eyes gazed up at him and her heart was hammering inside her chest. Sesshomaru could hear it and he felt his own heart race as well.

"Kagome… I love you…."

Kagome thought that she would pass out from this once in a lifetime confession, but Sesshomaru was there to hold her up. "Finish the bonding with me tonight Kagome. Become my mate," Sesshomaru said this as he bent down to kiss her. "Yes, I will Sesshomaru," she responded, and then their lips met in the most wonderful kiss of her life. She knew that Sesshomaru meant it because he wanted to finish the bonding with her, and he would never throw those words around so lightly. This had to be the best moment of her life; that is, until the doors to the castle tore open. The wind banged the doors against the walls and the rain splattered onto the marble floors. Kagome felt the rain drops on her skin and the chill in the air.

That is when they saw a shadow in the doorway, drenched in the cold water that came from the heavens. Kagome couldn't tell who it was until the lightening struck and brought light to the gloomy shadows of the dark. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 14 Savage Brothers**_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "Sesshomaru, get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha yelled out. He marched to Kagome and grabbed her arm so forcefully that she flinched. "Inuyasha let me explain," Kagome started but was interrupted. "I go all over Japan to find you and I see Sesshomaru forcing himself on you," Inuyasha said with so much definition as he glared at his older half brother. Sesshomaru bared his teeth and demanded, "Let her go." "What are you gonna do about it? Force me? She belongs to me!" Inuyasha said. "She doesn't belong to anyone," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gave a vicious chuckle, "You expect me to believe that? She was sold to you by slave traders. Don't worry, your precious Rui didn't leak out that information… he is a subdued little fox that holds his loyalty to you unfortunately."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I wasn't worried about it. Now for the last time, let her go." Inuyasha then looked at Kagome and saw the pain that streaked her face. Inuyasha released her with a grunt. "Kagome, come with me now," Inuyasha said to her. "Inuyasha, you never do listen to me do you?" Kagome asked as she put her hands on her hips. Inuyasha's nostrils flared as he smelt the air, "You smell like him! Is that what you wanted to tell me? He forced himself on you, didn't he!" Inuyasha then got out his sword and it transformed, "I'm gonna kill you for what you did to her!" "Inuyasha…" Kagome was again interrupted. "Fight me right here, right now!" Inuyasha growled out as he waited for his brother to get into a fighting stance as well. Kagome sighed and said with more force, "Inuyasha…"

"Just shut up and let me protect you! I won't let him touch you again!" Inuyasha yelled out as he kept his focus on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow, "I'm not going to fight you." "Why not?" Inuyasha demanded. "For one, we're in my castle and I don't want to ruin it. Two, Kagome doesn't want us to fight and I'm going to respect her wishes," Sesshomaru explained. "How do you know! She didn't say anything," Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, I was trying to explain to you but you just won't…" Kagome tried once more and was beat to the punch. Inuyasha laughed, "Kagome, it's okay; I got this." Kagome gritted her teeth, sucked in some air and yelled out, "Sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Inuyasha's rosary glowed and he was slammed into the ground over and over again, causing a hole in the floor.

Kagome sighed and gave Sesshomaru a look that meant, 'this isn't over yet.' Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at this, but he knew that it wasn't the appropriate time. Kagome crouched down to the floor and waited for Inuyasha to regain his composure. Inuyasha coughed up some dirt and sat up, "What in the hell was that for?" "Just shut up and listen to me for once Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't force himself on me. Inuyasha, I love him," Kagome finished. Inuyasha nearly screamed, "What!"

"I mean it Inuyasha. I fell in love with him."

"No, I won't believe it. It's impossible."

"Impossible to you how?"

"It hasn't even been that long."

Inuyasha, you don't know what happened."

"Well then explain it to me, without him around."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said, "I need to speak to Inuyasha alone please." Kagome gave Sesshomaru a pleading look and hoped that he would understand. Sesshomaru nodded and excused himself from the room. Kagome walked to the doors and closed them before more rain could come in. Inuyasha got out from the hole in the floor and waited for Kagome. Kagome had her back to him and was trying to find the right words to say to Inuyasha. Instead Inuyasha was the first one to speak, "Kagome, please, you can't be in love with that mongrel." Kagome faced him and said, "Why not?" Inuyasha looked to the side and hesitated, "It's because, because… Kagome, I'm the one that's in love with you!"

Kagome stepped back, "That's impossible. You love Kikyo and it has always been her. You know this. I'm just your friend and you're only saying this because you think you're being replaced. Inuyasha you are special to me, but not like that." "I don't love Kikyo," Inuyasha lashed out. He continued, "I have loved you for a long time. You're the one for me. Don't choose him over me. I can make you happy." Inuyasha marched to Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders. Kagome tried to get out of his grasp but he bent down and kissed her on the lips. He delved his tongue into her mouth and made her be a participant. When he was done he released her to see what her reaction would be. "Well?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome was in shock for a moment before she regained herself. She glared at him with a blush streaking her face, "Don't do that again." "But Kagome, we have been through so much and you have known me longer then him. I thought…" Inuyasha trailed off. "You thought wrong. A lot has happened since you were gone. Yeah at first I was his slave, and yes I wasn't treated the best at first. He wanted to use me against you, to make you hurt," Kagome explained. "I knew it!" Inuyasha nearly screamed out. Kagome stomped her foot, "Let me finish damn it!" Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. "Sesshomaru learned how to experience emotions because of me. I taught him how to feel and fall in love himself. He doesn't want to get back at you anymore," Kagome finished.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha and said, "He saved my life Inuyasha. He gave me his blood so that I wouldn't die." Kagome then explained about everything that happened about Itsuko, Clay and Naraku. Inuyasha had a hard time believing it, "Show me the scar." Kagome blushed, "I can't do that because there is no scar left where she cut me. Sesshomaru used his blood remember? Its pure demon blood and it healed me completely. It means… I don't even know how to explain it. Do you know anything about bonding?" "Bonding, what in the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course, you were raised by humans like me, so you wouldn't know. Maybe Sesshomaru should explain it to you because I really can't," Kagome said this as she began to walk away to find Sesshomaru.

"I don't want to talk to him," Inuyasha complained as he followed her. "Please don't complain about it. He's your brother and you need to get over it," she said this as she made her way to the study, where she knew he would be. They entered and Sesshomaru was sitting behind his desk and Kagome could tell that he was becoming impatient. "You didn't escort that mutt out?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome gave him a look. "Mutt? To hell with you!" Inuyasha yelled out once more. "Enough, the both of you! There are bigger problems then you two. Sesshomaru, please explain to Inuyasha about bonding," Kagome inquired.

"Educating the uneducated is such a hassle. Bonding dear brother is a ritual in the demon world. It is when two beings share their blood to become one, hence the bonding term. It is when two souls are mated for life. At the moment I am bonded to Kagome, but she has yet to bond with me. Meaning that I cannot become a mate with anyone else but her for the rest of my life," he finished explaining. Inuyasha busted up laughing, "So that means you can't have sex for the rest of your life. Sucks for you." Inuyasha then turned to Kagome, "So you two didn't have sex after all. You just smell like him because of this whole mess. You know you're not obligated to him just because he saved your life. I mean he could have used the Tensuiga on you instead of sacrificing something like that."

"I can have sex with whoever I want. Bonding is a demon ritual equivalent to a human marriage. I also didn't want to use the Tensuiga on her because there was a slim chance that I may not have been able to retrieve her soul. I didn't want to leave her life to chance; instead I made sure she was able to survive," Sesshomaru said this as he stood up from his chair. "And Inuyasha, I did mate with her for her. Not to get back at you or to cause problems. I love Kagome for her and we're finishing the bonding tonight." "No! You hate humans! This is all just to get back at me! You have always ruined everything, but this is just too much to take the very thing that I love and twist it against me," Inuyasha tried to keep his temper down.

"Inuyasha, calm down," Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I won't calm down. Just give me a chance to win you back." Kagome didn't know what to say; instead she looked to Sesshomaru for some help. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha for a long time before he said, "Inuyasha there is a more pressing matter then this right now. Naraku is on the hunt for Kagome and he won't stop until we kill him. Maybe after we defeat Naraku we can continue this conversation?" "Why would Naraku want Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. Sesshomaru sighed, "Because he is trying to get to me. I hold the jewel shards now." Inuyasha felt betrayed as he looked at Kagome, "You gave them to him?" "Not exactly Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I took them from her because that was another tool I was going to use against you at the time," the lord of the west explained. "You know how to fuck around with me don't you?" Inuyasha spelled it out.

"We do have a past and I know all your weaknesses; which are many," Sesshomaru said this as his temper was waning. Inuyasha was about to start when Kagome got in between them, "Look, we're all under a lot of pressure right now and I think we should just call it a day." "Will you complete the bonding with him tonight?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome bit her lip and said, "I don't know. I'm just really confused right now and this isn't helping much. Just let it be and we can talk some more in the morning to see what we can do to fix this mess." "I want to fix this mess in the way I know how. Sesshomaru I'm setting a challenge against you," Inuyasha threatened as he growled at the lord. "You dare to challenge this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru said as he stood up from his chair. Inuyasha nodded with a cocky grin, "Yeah I do and since I called out the challenge I get to set the rules."

Sesshomaru raked his claws through his hair, "Alright, set your terms." "You're not to finish the bonding with Kagome until this challenge is over, which will be tomorrow morning," Inuyasha stated. "And this challenge is to uphold what honor?" Sesshomaru inquired. Inuyasha glared at his brother, "The honor of Kagome. If I win I get to have her." "If I win then you will never come onto my land again and see her, unless Kagome wants it," the lord said in retaliation. Kagome intervened, "I don't mean to interrupt you two, but what exactly does this challenge mean. I feel a little left in the dark here, and since this is about me I think I have a right to know." "I don't know much about demon laws but I do know this one. If someone sets a challenge then they have to honor it. If they don't then they will die, whether they are a lord, king, or whatever. It is the law. Isn't that right Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru bared his fangs, "Of course I know the laws of a challenge. I'm not as ignorant as you in demon customs. I suggest you sleep off of my property because I won't allow you to stay here." "Did I finally hit a nerve?" Inuyasha said with a cocky grin. "I suggest you get out now before I issue my own challenge to you," Sesshomaru warned. Inuyasha laughed as he began to leave the study, "See you tomorrow, and Kagome; I won't let you down." With that he left the room, now satisfied that he got one over Sesshomaru. When the door closed Kagome could sense that Sesshomaru was near his boiling point. She gave off a nervous sigh as she saw Sesshomaru try and calm himself down. Her mouth opened to speak, but she was at a loss of words. She didn't want to cause a fight between the two, and she tried to divert it, but it didn't work.

Sesshomaru began to walk out of the room and Kagome followed him down the hallway. They came to their room and Sesshomaru turned on Kagome, "Don't come near me." "Why not?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru scoffed, "Why not indeed." "What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome continued to question Sesshomaru as he opened the door to the room. He walked inside and Kagome hesitantly followed him. Sesshomaru glanced at her and said, "What would you be confused about? Are you confused about your feelings for Inuyasha or for me, or both?" Kagome's eyes widened when she realized that he was being jealous over Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, if you would let me explain then I could tell you that isn't what I meant when I said confused. I meant that I'm confused with how to respond to him and how to divert the conversation. I mean I don't usually talk about my personal life with anyone; especially if it is my sex life. It's embarrassing to say the least," Kagome explained as she gave him a look. She continued, "Are you done being jealous now?"

Sesshomaru looked away, "This Sesshomaru does not get jealous." Kagome put her hands on her hips, "You do get jealous or you wouldn't have snapped at me like that. If anything I think you owe me an apology." Sesshomaru gulped down, "Maybe so." Kagome's face got red. "I apologize Kagome for, as you say, snapping at you," He said as he now gazed at her. "I know, and I wasn't expecting Inuyasha either. I just don't know what to do with him without breaking his heart. He said he loved me, but I only ever saw him as a friend. What can I do to fix this?" Kagome questioned as she sat on the bed. Sesshomaru joined her, "You can't really do anything. He will be hurt no matter what you do to try and fix it. He will eventually get over it and go back to Kikyo. I personally think that he is saying all this because he thinks I am getting in the way of his friendship with you. He gets jealous even more then I do."

"I guess we won't know what will happen until tomorrow morning, but don't hurt him too badly," Kagome commented. "You must have a lot of confidence in me to say that. You think I'll win?" Sesshomaru asked, interested in her response. Kagome nodded, "I know you will. You have won more fights against Inuyasha then I can count. You'll do great. Besides, just because we can't finish the bonding ritual doesn't mean we can't have some fun right?" Sesshomaru gave her a wicked smile as he pinned her to the bed and began to kiss on her neck, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear.

Morning came soon enough and when Kagome awoke she saw that Sesshomaru was already awake and dressed. She yawned and stretched almost like a cat as Sesshomaru approached the bed. "Why didn't you wake me?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru smiled down at her, "I didn't want to disturb you." "Liar," she commented back. "So you got me. I don't want you at the fight," he told her. Kagome immediately sat up from the cushions, "And why not?" "There are several reasons why you shouldn't be there," Sesshomaru said. Kagome crawled off the bed and stood before her lover, "I'm supposed to be the prize right? I should be there to be a witness, or are you afraid I will be hurt because you know that Inuyasha will never try to hurt me; and neither will you." "It's not that Kagome. I just don't want you interfering because that is against the law. If you used your incantation on Inuyasha because you were scared for me then it would ruin everything that I'm fighting for. Not only that but I have a feeling that Inuyasha will use my feelings for you against me," he explained to her.

"That isn't fair Sesshomaru. You were going to use me against your brother before and I know you can't be baited easily. As far as me 'sitting' Inuyasha, I won't do it. I promise I won't," Kagome pleaded with him. "I was hoping you would watch Rin," Sesshomaru countered. Kagome gave him a look that meant that she would not bend, "I love Rin and you know this, but don't use that tactic on me. You can be sly but not that sly. You think you can persuade me to not go and it isn't going to happen. Besides, I know that Inuyasha would demand I should be there. He is the one who set the challenge after all." Sesshomaru growled at her, "I said no and I mean it this time Kagome. Don't make me lock you in this room. You always have to argue with me about everything."

Kagome stood on her tippy toes as she pointed into his chest with her finger, "Damned straight I do. If I don't think it's right then I will and if you recall, the last time I was alone I was almost…" Sesshomaru put his hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence, "I know this. You don't have to remind me. Unfortunately you make a valid point. I guess you win again don't you?" "I don't want to win all the time, but I do believe in being fair. You should at least be that with me more then anyone. I deserve to be there, and besides, once this is over with your brother we still need to take care of Naraku," Kagome mentioned. Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes he needs to be taken down. If Inuyasha wasn't here then I would be on my way to Naraku right now." "Too bad we couldn't have seen this coming, but you knew Inuyasha was going to come here eventually," she said this as she got into her dresser and picked out a kimono.

"Wear the blue one. It brings out your eyes," Sesshomaru commented as he side glanced the woman he fell in love with. Kagome smiled as she picked it up and held it up for him to see. "That one is one of my favorites," Sesshomaru said as he turned to her. He walked up to Kagome and bent down to kiss her on the lips. They melded together as his tongue intertwined with hers in a frenzied kiss that grew more passionate with each passing second. Kagome dropped the kimono and laced her fingers behind his neck as she stood on her tip toes. Sesshomaru's arms came around her waist as he tugged her closer, not wanting to let her go. Sesshomaru brought his hands up and began to undress Kagome.

He took the straps of her night gown and dragged them down her shoulders to her waist. Her breasts exposed he began to knead them to where the nipples became hard. He bent down to her and began to suck at the nipples and playing with them with his expert tongue. She moaned as her fingers came into his hair and began to make a mess of it. He grasped onto her as he felt her knees begin to quiver. Kagome grabbed his shoulders and raked her fingernails into the cloth of his kimono. Sesshomaru looked up at her at this moment and smiled. He straightened himself up and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome regained herself as she said, "I do love you so much Sesshomaru. I hope you know that." Sesshomaru smiled at her cheek and replied, "And I you, miko of my desire."

Kagome giggled as he called her a miko, but she loved it when he called her those little pet names. It made her feel special, wanted, needed and most importantly; loved. Sesshomaru made her feel all of these things and she felt that this was the perfect union that she would want to have for the rest of her days. If only Inuyasha hadn't come, but at one point and time she did want him there. It was curious how someone's thoughts and feelings could change with time. It was also weird how at one point Kagome hated Sesshomaru, but now she loved him with her heart of hearts. All of a sudden Kagome heard a crash come from the hallway. "Where is he!" A yell was heard reverberating through the walls. A servant screamed, "You can't be in here sir! The lord has yet to come out of his chambers!"

Kagome felt Sesshomaru tense as the yelling continued, "That stupid mutt. I will have his head on a platter when I'm done with him." Kagome pinched him on the side of his waist, "Don't you dare do that." Sesshomaru gave out a belated sigh as he rested his head on her shoulder. It was one of those tired sighs that rarely came from him. "I won't. I'm just getting angry." Kagome nearly smiled, "Yes I know. I would be too if I were in your position as well." Before anymore could be said the front screen came crashing into the room and splinters of wood shot by. That is when Sesshomaru turned around and literally barked out at the intruder; Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was about to say something when he saw Kagome nearly naked beside Sesshomaru. Her breasts were exposed with her nightgown hugging at her hips. Kagome screamed as she covered her chest with her hands and turned around, "Get out Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's face got red and he looked away, "What in the hell are you doing half naked with Sesshomaru!" Kagome quickly put the straps up on her night rail and put her hands on her hips, "I live in here. Remember the conversation we had yesterday?" Inuyasha finally looked up at her, "I didn't think you were serious." "I am serious. I live in Sesshomaru's room and…" Kagome stopped as Inuyasha came up to her sniffing. "You even stink like him," he accused as he eyes narrowed on her. "Did he force you again?"

"You are perhaps the dumbest person I met in my life Inuyasha. So we slept together, so what?" Kagome admitted. Inuyasha stood up in front of her, "You slept with him? That would mean you both broke the rules of the challenge." Kagome smirked, "I thought you would try that, but you said finish the bonding ritual. You never said we couldn't have…" Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth, "Please, don't finish that sentence." Kagome stepped away to where his hand fell, "Sex, sex, sex, sex, SEX! Do I have to spell out my whole personal life with you? I had sex. I love sex. I had sex with your brother. It was the best. Is there anything else you need to know? I wear pink underwear. I love boy band groups. My blood type is AB+, and I hate the color orange!" Kagome sat in the chair at her dressing table and took in a deep breath.

Kagome looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was having a hard time not to laugh. He rarely did, but when he did you knew it was funny. Kagome had no idea that she was a comedian. Inuyasha saw the same humor in his half brother and growled, "This isn't funny." "On the contrary, I think this is hilarious. The woman you claim to love is basically telling you to leave her alone and you can't take a hint," Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha huffed out, "What do you know of it?" "I know that you love Kikyo, you always have. Yet when Kagome decides to love someone else you ultimately decide that you love her indefinitely. I don't think you realize what you're doing. You just love the idea of being in love with her," Sesshomaru finished, making his point clear. "T-That's not true! I always loved Kagome!' Inuyasha proclaimed. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, "You may love her in a way, but you're not in love with her. You're just mad because she is in love with me. You hate the fact that she is in love with me so you will do anything you can to try and end it. Even if you think your lies are the truth."

"You think you know everything!" Inuyasha spat out. "I don't know everything, but I do know enough about you to know you. I am your brother, whether you like it or not and I won't lie to you about this subject. I love Kagome and she is in love with me. Trying to break this bond will break you, but I will play your game and get this challenge done and over with. Besides you always did have a hard time hearing what I had to say," Sesshomaru said with his final effort to get through to his brother.

"I just don't listen to you. There is a difference. You were supposed to be meeting me this morning. Remember?" Inuyasha spat out with his eyebrows narrowed. "You need to learn how to respect others. Get out of my estate and I will be down in the yard in a moment," Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha was about to argue when he saw Sesshomaru's eyes glow red. Inuyasha scurried out of the room and down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 15 Great Awakening**_

Itsuko was on her hands and knees and weeping like the world was ending, and for her it was. "Naraku I swear this wasn't my fault. I thought Clay would do the job and not get caught. He knew that castle inside and out…" Itsuko was cut off. "Silence! Your sniveling is not helping your situation!" Naraku yelled at her as he hit her once more. Itsuko already had bruises on her body from his previous beating and now she was lying on the floor once more. "You said I would not be disappointed, but I am beyond that now. This is the last time you will disappoint me again," Naraku declared as he hovered over her. Itsuko launched herself at Naraku's feet and pleaded with him, "Please master, don't kill me!"

Naraku kicked her away and said, "I have someone who will take your place. This person wants what I want; the jewel for the power of one wish." He then turned from her and called out, "Kikyo!" The paper door slid open and appeared a beautiful young woman with long ebony hair. She had pale skin and dark eyes. Itsuko knew this woman was dead from the stench she wafted into the air. The scent of clay and dirt invaded her nostrils to the point that she could barely breathe. "Master, she is dead," Itsuko said. Naraku smiled a crooked smile that barely passed his cheeks. "I know she is dead. Nothing more than a shell of her former self, but she has a dark soul. Don't you Kikyo?" Naraku made it more of a statement than a question. Kikyo glared at Naraku, "I merely want to live again. That doesn't make me have a dark soul. I'm willing to do anything to have it all back."

Naraku scoffed, "Even betray the ones you loved before?" Kikyo nodded, "Some sacrifices must be made." Naraku turned back to Itsuko, "She is right, some sacrifices are needed. Itsuko, I need your shard back." "But I'll die without it. I did all that you asked of me and more," Itsuko cried out. "You're nothing more then a whore who will do anything. I've heard enough," Naraku said as he swiped Itsuko with a miasma that started to eat her flesh. She screamed as her former self oozed and her bones began to show as the process finally ended her life. Her skeleton was disintegrating when Naraku came to her corpse and snatched up the jewel shard. He walked up to Kikyo and said, "You want this don't you?" "I don't need that thing anymore," She said in an irritated tone. Kikyo already had a shard inside her and she knew that in the end she would have to use it to make her wish. She would not allow Naraku to have it in the end.

"Have it your way. You know the plan of course?" Naraku said, already knowing the answer. Kikyo shot daggers at him as he asked her, "I know the plan." She turned to leave and before she did she said, "I'm not doing any of this for you, so you can get that thought out of your head Onigumo. I just want my life back." Naraku hated it when she called him Onigumo and he knew Kikyo knew it. He waved his hand to dismiss her and she disappeared from view.

"Let's get this over with," Sesshomaru said as he slid his Tokijin from its sheathing. Inuyasha unleashed the Tetsuiga and it transformed into its powerful shape. "I couldn't agree with you more!" Inuyasha snarled out. Sesshomaru glanced to the side and said to Kagome, "Remember your promise to stay out of this Kagome." Kagome nodded and she stood there anxiously. Satisfied he redirected his attention to the fight that was about to commence. Before any more could be said they launched at one another in full force. Their blades struck one another and lightening formed between them. The grass swirled around them as a wind picked up from their speed.

They were head to head and their speed was so spectacular that Kagome could barely see them as they jumped and hit one another. The clanking from the fanged swords cried out in an echo that drifted around the valley. "Get back here you bastard!" Inuyasha roared out as he missed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru remained focused as he finally got behind Inuyasha and knocked him off balance. Inuyasha ate dirt as he skidded right past Kagome. Kagome held her kimono down as the wind followed him because Sesshomaru was going in for another attack. Sesshomaru knocked him down again and then jumped away. The dirt clouded around Inuyasha as he hit the hard Earth. Kagome held her breathe, hoping that Inuyasha wasn't hurt too badly.

The dust settled and Inuyasha used his sword to balance himself up once more. He wiped the blood that came from his mouth and spit on the side. "That was just a lucky shot!" Inuyasha spat out. "Maybe you could hit me if you shut up and concentrated," Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice. This just made Inuyasha even angrier, "You stuck up asshole!" Inuyasha was about to come at his brother once more until he heard a scream. They looked to the side and Inuyasha froze when he saw the woman that had been haunting him. "Kikyo?" he said in an unbelievable tone. Kikyo's soul collectors were entangled around Kagome and they were lifting her up from the ground.

Kikyo smiled as she saw Inuyasha's reaction, "Did you miss me?" Inuyasha couldn't talk, couldn't move. Sesshomaru was about to move when Kikyo caught his actions, "Move again dog and she'll die. They do as I command so sit still." Sesshomaru glared at her as she commanded him to do her bidding. He did as he was told because he didn't want to see anything happen to Kagome. Once Kikyo was in control of the situation once more she walked up to Inuyasha with her divinity. Inuyasha gulped down, "Kikyo…" She smiled as she came up to him and kissed him on the lips and he melted. He grabbed her and kissed her back with such passion that anyone could see they had feelings for one another. They released each another and Kikyo laughed, "As always Inuyasha, you are so gullible; but that's what I liked about you."

"Don't leave," Inuyasha murmured. Kagome heard him and instead of feeling heart break like she thought she would, she just felt relief. He did have feelings for Kikyo and that just proved everything they had been arguing about since yesterday. "Do you love her?" Kikyo asked as she glanced behind her for a moment, right at Kagome. Inuyasha gulped down and he stared at between Kagome and Kikyo. "You're twisted; caught between two loves. I wonder who you would choose in the end. Will you choose the woman who loved you first, or the woman who is merely a reincarnation of the former me? It's very complicated, right?" her voice was icy as she touched Inuyasha's face.

It slid down his cheek slowly until it came to his chest, right onto his heart. She felt it beating and wished hers would beat too. "Kikyo I…" Inuyasha didn't know how to continue. Her eyes were empty as they bore into his, "Still a pup I see." Inuyasha's ears flattened against his hair, "I care for both of you!" "Not good enough," Kikyo continued on. "I do love you very much Kikyo," he tried to explain. "You can love someone easily, but who are you IN love with? I will let you figure that out, until then," Kikyo turned her attention to Sesshomaru, "Listen Lord of the Western Lands, bring the jewel shards to Naraku and you can have her back. You'll know where to find him. You have one day to meet his demands or this miko will die."

Sesshomaru stiffened and didn't say anything. Kikyo smirked as she walked backwards and was caught by her soul collectors. Kagome and Kikyo were flown away until they were seen no more. Inuyasha could do nothing more then gaze at the empty sky whilst Sesshomaru began to move. "Inuyasha, lets go!" Sesshomaru ordered out. Inuyasha snapped his attention to his half brother and said, "It's a trap! You expect just you and me to go!" Sesshomaru shot him and angry glare, "Stay then. I can handle this on my own." Before anymore could be said there was someone shouting across the way. "Lord Sesshomaru, I brought someone," the voice came from Rui, the slave trading fox. Confused Sesshomaru asked, "What are you doing here?" Rui came to his liege lord and replied, "I quit the slaving business and in the midst of doing so I ran into this crew."

He pointed behind him and there stood Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippo. "These guys found my encampment and asked about Kagome. She has caused me trouble since I met her, but she also helped me make a good decision. I wish to work for you at your estate if you'll allow it," Rui offered. Sesshomaru resonated a growl and said, "I don't have time for this." Inuyasha intervened, "Kagome has been stolen by Naraku." Sesshomaru was standing next to Inuyasha and he literally shoved him into the ground, finally done with Inuyasha's crap. "Correction half breed; Kagome was stolen by your bitch," Sesshomaru said this so low that the group had to strain to hear him. "Kikyo kidnapped our Kagome?" Miroku questioned. "But we have to get her back," Shippo whined. "I already have a plan that doesn't involve all of you," Sesshomaru snapped. "We are involved. We have known Kagome longer and she means the world to us," Sango explained while her hands were on her hips.

She continued, "We came to save her from you and now we have to save her again. You both have no protection skills." Sesshomaru glared at her and Sango glared back. "Don't look at me like that. It's true. We're her friends and we would do anything for her," Sango finished in a clipped tone. Inuyasha finally got up from the ground and muttered, "Bastard." Sesshomaru didn't even glance in Inuyasha's direction but he did hear him. "Fine," Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away. The group followed him into the castle, including Rui. "What are we going to do now?" Miroku asked. "One last final battle with Naraku, and dear brother…" Sesshomaru paused once he knew he had Inuyasha's attention, "If Kikyo decides to intervene then I will kill her."

Inuyasha's face got red and he retorted, "I won't let you harm her!" Sesshomaru turned on his half brother, "You claim to love both women but the heart doesn't work like that. You came here to get Kagome and made such a big deal about taking her away from me. You even challenged me, which we will finish by the way. Then Kikyo comes in and you have a change of heart?" Inuyasha looked around and knew that he would have some explaining to do. "Kagome needs a stable relationship that isn't with you. She needs someone who will love her unconditionally and not use her as a rebound."

"Hold on a second; what are you talking about?" Sango asked. They continued walking through the estate and Sesshomaru explained everything that happened and it all seemed to fit right in on why everything was happening the way it was. "So now you have emotions just like that?" Miroku questioned. Sesshomaru didn't look back at them as he nodded, "Kagome rekindled something deep within myself and allowed me to get over my hate. It even surprised me on how little time it took. There is something about her that just…" "Captures you," Inuyasha finished. Sesshomaru didn't want to agree with him, but he was right when it came to that particular woman. "You may know her Inuyasha, but you're still torn. I will be with her and you should move on," Sesshomaru claimed.

Inuyasha was about to argue but Miroku poked in the side with his staff to shut him up. Inuyasha grunted at Miroku as they got to the armor room. On a wooden manikin there was a set of armor and Inuyasha recognized it as being his father's battle armor. Sesshomaru walked up to it and took it off the rack. "This armor was our fathers. I will don it now and wear it to battle," Sesshomaru said this as he began to take of his own shoulder spikes. He put the armor on and tied it to himself and at that moment he looked more like the great Inu Taisho then Inuyasha would have liked to admit. Inuyasha realized that he got more of his looks from his mother. Sesshomaru tightened the straps on his swords and looked at the group, "If you want anything from this armor room then take it. We will all need to be fully prepared for this."

Miroku went to the table and began to scrawl out talismans to use during the fight. Sango excused herself and donned her demon slayers uniform and had her weapon of choice; the Hirakstu. When they were ready they left the estate and headed out. Sesshomaru was on his red cloud with his brother and Sango, Miroku and Shippo were riding Kilala. Rui stayed behind on Sesshomaru's request to watch over Rin, since he did such a good job at it last time.

As the wind wisped by them Inuyasha asked, "So how do we find Naraku?" "You really are brainless. Follow the scent of miasma and you will know where they are," Sesshomaru answered Inuyasha. Inuyasha just grunted and stewed in his own anger issues.

"So we're really going in there?"

"That's the plan."  
>"But Sango and Miroku won't be able to handle the miasma."<p>

"Then they can wait outside."

"I won't be able to handle it for long either."

"Then stay out of my way."

"You can't do this on your own. Naraku did this on purpose."  
>"I know. He did it to isolate me and it is a good plan."<br>"Yet you're still going."

"Yes and I'm not easy to fool or defeat."

"You're a cocky bastard."

"And you're weak."

"You know all he needs is the jewel shard you possess and he will have the completed jewel and all hell will break loose. How will you prevent this without getting Kagome killed?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha and explained, "Take care of Kikyo and his poisonous wasps so that they won't get in my way. With just Naraku I can diffuse the situation. He won't get the jewel completed; I can promise you that." When Sesshomaru mentioned taking care of Kikyo he gulped down. He didn't want to take care of Kikyo in that way; he didn't want to hurt her. "I know what you're thinking, but also think about the jeopardy you will put everyone in if you screw this up. Sometimes a sacrifice is needed for the good of all," Sesshomaru proclaimed while looking forward.

Inuyasha knew that, but when you loved someone; even if they are dead, then you couldn't hurt them. You want to be with them always no matter what. You think about that person more then anyone and you want to protect them from all the evils of the world, even if that person is in the wrong. Inuyasha mulled this over in his head and he was realizing that he was hurting both women by not choosing just one. He cared for them both deeply but he recalled all the happy times he shared with Kikyo. They were going to be together in a permanent sense and Kikyo was going to go so far as giving up on being a priestess. She was going to sacrifice all for their love and in the end she died for it. Inuyasha almost went to hell with her once because he loved her so much.

His ears flicked forward and an epiphany hit him. He was IN love with Kikyo in the way that Sesshomaru was IN love with Kagome. Inuyasha loved Kagome very much in all the right ways, but he went overboard in trying to control her that he was willing to make her unhappy once more. "I really am a selfish prick aren't I?" Inuyasha muttered out. "And how did your great mind come to this obvious conclusion?" Sesshomaru just had to ask.

Inuyasha looked to the side, unwilling to make eye contact with the lord of the west. "I can't have it all. I wanted to think I could keep having the two, but I remembered all the times that Kikyo and I had our special moments. When you mentioned sacrifice I recalled when Kikyo was even going to give up being a priestess just so that she could be with me. I wasn't sacrificing anything for her and she did that for me willingly and she died," he said the last part in a whisper. "I was so in love with her that when I first met Kagome I thought she was Kikyo. I mixed those two up so much and I hurt them both a lot. I never gave Kagome the chance she deserved because whenever I saw Kikyo's soul collectors I would always run to her."

"Now what will you do younger brother?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm going to make Kikyo see that this can be resolved," Inuyasha answered lamely. Sesshomaru scoffed, "When the jewel is complete she will die. She has a jewel shard in her and is sharing part of Kagome's soul. Before you ask how I know that; Kagome talked to me about several instances in her life." "I hadn't thought of that. Maybe we can ask the jewel to restore her life," Inuyasha tested. "Then the jewel will reincarnate and cause more havoc. No, the jewel must disappear," the lord mentioned this in a strict tone. Inuyasha blurted out, "You won't even give her a chance! I won't let you do that to her!" "There is one option that you failed to look at," Sesshomaru said in a warning tone. Inuyasha was silent as his brother continued. "My Tensuiga can resurrect her."

"That's impossible because her soul is in Kagome. Kagome would have to die if you tried to do that," Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru actually got a shocked look on his face, "I won't let Kagome die for someone who is already dead. In the end it will be Kagome's choice on what will happen. It is her soul now." Inuyasha said no more as they were coming up on Naraku's lair. The purple cloud could be seen wafting overhead and the trees that used to be there were dead and shriveled. The land around the large building was barren with no sight of anything that was alive. Sesshomaru's red cloud settled close to the perimeter and Kilala landed close by. They all dismounted and settled into a conference of sorts.

"I want you all to stay out here and ward off Naraku's minions because the miasma is heavy within the walls of the castle. You will die if you're exposed for too long," Sesshomaru explained. "Isn't Kagome in there?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru nodded, "I know she is, but I also know that Naraku wouldn't want her to die just yet. I'm sure she is safe inside a ward of some sorts. Naraku is stupid, but not that stupid." They all nodded and agreed to the plan. Just as they made a move to go down the hillside to the castle a swarm of wasps came in and hoarded around them. Sesshomaru nodded to them has he pulled out his Tokijin and slashed through the pests to get past their wall. Kikyo was no where to be seen at the moment, but he wouldn't doubt that she would soon be on her way.

"Naraku, their here," Kikyo said coolly. "Yes, I can feel them. Now go and get your revenge. I will take care of things here," Naraku said this as he looked down at the unconscious Kagome. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him, "You know Sesshomaru possesses the jewel and he will be the only one to get inside. How will I know that you won't double cross me again?" Naraku chuckled, "Silly woman, you forget the jewel shard that is within you. I can't complete it without that one." Kikyo said, "I know you would rip it out of me like you did to Itsuko, but I won't allow it." Naraku merely smiled to her, "I suppose you will have to trust me." Kikyo had the urge to kill the bastard where he stood, but she still needed him to complete her plans. "Don't hold your breath," she said this as she went to the paper door. She slid it open and without another word she was gone out of sight.

Once Kikyo was gone Naraku kneeled down and looked at Kagome. She did have certain physical aspects that could be compared to Kikyo, but she did have her differences as well. Naraku preferred the looks of Kikyo, which were elegance and refined chiseled looks. Naraku knew though that this was Onigumo and it irritated him to no end. Naraku touched her silken locks and thought that it was softer then Kikyo's, but not as long. He leaned on his cushions and waited for his adversary to arrive and just as he relaxed he saw the woman stir. Kagome groaned and the last thing she remembered was when she was taken away from Kikyo. At some point and time she passed out and now she was in this unfamiliar place that looked dark and dreary.

Kagome then saw Naraku and she froze in place. A fear was placed within her heart as it pumped with a wicked vengeance inside her chest. She thought for sure he could hear and she was right when a chuckle unbound itself from his lips. "You're finally awake," Naraku stated. Kagome tried to talk but nothing came out. "A loss for words. Are you really that scared of me? I thought a miko as yourself would be braver," Naraku commented. Kagome huffed out and her fear dissipated, "I'm not scared of you, but what you can do." "Alas, she speaks. I preferred your silence," Naraku said this as he saw his reflection within her eyes. They were as blue as the ocean and remarkably prettier then his Kikyo, but he would never say that aloud.

Kagome became uncomfortable under his intense gaze. She had to look away and she knew that was a sign of weakness, but his eyes were evil. Naraku got up from his spot and walked up to Kagome. Kagome felt his nearness and looked up at him. She was becoming vastly aware that he was giving her a look that was given to her before. In her head she wished that she would be saved any moment, but she also hoped that no one would come to harm. "Are you wishing that your demon were here now? Sesshomaru and his group will be defeated, but I think instead of killing you I might keep you," Naraku admitted. A shocked look ran over her face as she heard this fact from him. She said in a near whisper, "I would never allow that."

"You're just as stubborn as Kikyo, but I will break you like I will do to her. I won't be so lenient on my women and they will obey me," Naraku explained these as he got on his haunches and hooked his finger under Kagome's chin. Kagome tried to turn away but Naraku had a firm grip on her that hurt. He stared into her eyed and asked, "Do you understand me human?" Kagome glared at him, "I will never do as you say." Naraku's placid look turned to one of anger when he slapped her across the face. Kagome fell to the side and yelped and he immediately came on top of her and growled like and animal with rabies. His red eyes glowed a red hue as he forced her to once again look at him.

"I feed on your fear and I can feel you trembling, and the blood protruding from your mouth attracts me to no end. You have been a righteous woman that got under my skin and you will pay for all those times you were against me," Naraku said this as his tongue licked the blood that drizzled from her broken lip. He forced her on her back and pushed her arms over her head with enough force to nearly break her bones. Kagome cried out as he forced her legs to part with his overbearing strength. He was not going easy on her like Clay did; no he wasn't giving her the chance to fight back. Whenever she tried to conjure up her power she felt him put even more pressure on her. It felt like she was about to suffocate from his weight boring into her.

"Stop fighting me!" He yelled at her as he slapped once more on the opposite cheek with his free hand. Kagome became stunned and her vision blurring from the hit to the head she just got. The taste of copper flooded her mouth once more and the blood made her want to choke. Naraku ripped the front of her kimono and her breasts sprung forward. Her pink nipples erected from the cold air that washed over them. Naraku put his mouth over one and was so rough that his fangs were cutting at her skin. The pain gripped her as she yelled out, "Sesshomaru!" The tears flooded from her eyes and when she thought it was all over was when she heard a crash.

There standing at the door was the one demon she wanted to see more than anyone else in the world. Sesshomaru was standing there with his armor that made him look older. With a commanding voice Sesshomaru's roar reverberated throughout the room and his eyes turned red with anger. "Get off of her Naraku and fight me!" Sesshomaru demanded as his dog form began to emerge from his perfect body, causing tension within the castle. Naraku looked back at Sesshomaru and got off of Kagome with a wicked smile.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 16 The Fallen Demon**_

Inuyasha and the group were fighting the wasps that had emerged before them. One after another fell but even more took their place. The sky was so full of them that it made the day look like night. Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel, as he knew would be the case; but with Sango by his side they were able to illuminate the pests before they had the chance to inflict more damage. Shippo used his fox fire to burn their wings, making them drop to the ground where Kilala finished them off. It seemed that all was going well, that is before Kikyo showed up.

She had her bow in hand, arrows strapped to the back and she stared down at them from a hill. All battle immediately ceased and Inuyasha yelled out, "Kikyo!" Kikyo smiled an evil grin as she pulled and arrow back on the bow and she said, "I'll pin you to a tree again Inuyasha before I'll allow you to pass." Before Inuyasha could say anything else she allowed the arrow to fly and it hit him right in the shoulder. He fell back and gasped. Kikyo descended her perch and came down, the wasps following behind her. No one made a move to attack and all was still. The silence dragged on and all that was heard were her elusive foot steps.

She came up to Inuyasha and he was able to get himself up while pulling out the arrow. His hand came up to the cover the wound, the blood spilling out. Inuyasha stared at her and said, "Kikyo, please listen. I'm here to help you." She gave him a disbelieving look, "How can you help me? I have to use the jewel to return my soul." "If you do that then Kagome will die. If you use the jewel for evil then it will consume you and it will return with a vengeance. Please don't do this," Inuyasha pleaded with her. Kikyo came face to face with him, "You never cared enough for me Inuyasha. You don't know the meaning of sacrifice and when I die you have a rebound in Kagome." "That's not true! I don't want to be with Kagome like that. Kikyo I'm in love with you!" Inuyasha tried once more to reach her.

Kikyo chuckled and then laughed, "You are the biggest liar I know. Last we saw one another you couldn't choose and now you can? I have a hard time believing it." Inuyasha said, "Well believe it because it's true. I realized you did sacrifice a lot and then you died. I have yet to do that and I would do anything to make sure that you live again. I know it's possible, but don't harm another life. There is a chance for you. Just come back to my side."

"Your side?"

"Yes, don't allow Naraku to take over you."

"He is not in charge of me. I do as I please."

"But you know he would destroy you again."

"I won't allow that to happen."

"You don't know that. I wouldn't do what he did."

"You seem so sure."

"Remember he is the one that did this to us!"

Kikyo flinched back at his remark. In a way he was right, but should she allow Inuyasha to help her? Could she trust him with that much responsibility? She didn't say anything, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm, making her drop her bow. Then he leaned into and kissed her soundly on the lips. They melded together as he wrapped his arms around her waist and forced her to be one with him. At first she hesitated, feeling his blood seep into her kimono. Her hand fisted at his chest but it soon relaxed as her arms came around his neck. She moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and he finally displayed what it meant to be a man and not a pup as she had said before.

Kikyo felt like that maybe she could trust him to do the right thing, but at what cost? Before she had time to think anymore one of his hands came behind her head and played with her hair; the silky long tendrils. The heated kiss ended and his golden eyes bore into her chocolate ones and they were both breathing hard. "Trust me please Kikyo. I love you," he whispered to her so that she was the only one who heard her. Reluctantly she nodded to him and said, "I trust you." The she added, "This time." Inuyasha understood her after all that she had been through and said, "You won't regret it." Then they felt the ground shake and a roar thrusting itself in the air.

Instead of Naraku backing away from Kagome he just laughed. It was a wicked laugh that traveled over the roar of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tensed and allowed his dog side to remain dormant, ceasing the change. Sesshomaru's voice echoed with a snarl as he asked, "What is so funny?" Naraku grabbed Kagome by the back of her head by her hair and she yelped in pain. Sesshomaru flinched forward, but knew he had to remain calm. Naraku bent down to her and licked the side of her face with a slow meaningful purpose. "Now I know why you wanted her. She tastes delicious," Naraku said as he finished. "Release her," Sesshomaru ordered. "And what will you do? If you change into your true form then this castle will fall apart and this barrier will cease to exist," Naraku explained.

"She'll die," Sesshomaru stated. Naraku's smirk spread into a smile, "The dog understands. Miasma has a harsher affect on humans, but if used in the right way it can also kill demons. As poor Itsuko found out when she failed me once more." "Then what do you propose?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Simple, give me the jewel shards," Naraku commanded. Sesshomaru shook his head, "I don't have them." "You lie," Naraku spat out as he released Kagome and stood up. This time Sesshomaru was the one who looked confident, "This Sesshomaru doesn't lie." "Then where the fuck is it?" Naraku cursed out. Sesshomaru gazed past Naraku and out the window. Naraku turned and realized that it was Inuyasha who now held the jewel for safe keeping.

That is when Naraku roared out and bound out the window, crashing the wood and debris with him. In doing so the barrier was shut down and the miasma seeped in, in mere seconds. Sesshomaru immediately got to Kagome and picked her up. She was already passed out from the poison and that is when Sesshomaru jumped up and broke through the roof. He bounded so high in the air that he was able to tear away from the poisonous gases. He landed on expert feet away from any danger. Sesshomaru laid Kagome down and pressed his ear down to her chest. She had a pulse and that meant she was alive, and she wasn't breathing too hard so that meant she didn't breathe in too much of the miasma. Sesshomaru glanced at her one last time before he bent his attention back to the battle field.

He knew she would be safe there until this thing was over. Sesshomaru ran to the scene and he already heard the yelling from the enemy. "Give it to me you mutt," Naraku demanded. Inuyasha huffed out, "And what are ya gonna do about it?" Naraku growled, "Kikyo, kill him!" Kikyo glanced between Inuyasha and Naraku until she finally decided to step towards Inuyasha. "I won't do as you command like your puppets do. I choose Inuyasha," Kikyo said coolly. "Then you will die!" Naraku berated when his body transformed and he branch like arms surrounded everyone. They were like snakes slithering around the battle field. Miroku and Sango climbed on Kilala and they were flying around the makeshift arms, breaking them apart.

No matter how much they tried they just came back. Inuyasha used his Tetsuiga and the Wind Slash to try and destroy Naraku but again he regenerated. "You're all fools!" Naraku announced as one of his arm like tentacles came crashing down and almost hitting Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved out of the way and at this time Sesshomaru showed up. Sesshomaru went to his brother and said, "You keep that jewel safe while I take care of this." Instead of Inuyasha arguing about this he just nodded and continued with his attacks at the enemy. Sesshomaru's eyes went a deep blood red, and his jaw became elongated as his transformation took place. He began to grow fur, ears and a tail until he finally reached his full size.

At this moment Sesshomaru reached Naraku and it was like gazing at two giants. Sesshomaru's jaw became covered in his poisonous saliva as he charged at Naraku, teeth barred out for the attack. Sesshomaru latched onto Naraku and wasn't letting go until a few branches came around his neck; attempting to strangle him. In the process of that other parts of Naraku were battling with the others. Naraku wanted those jewel shards and he was going to get them, one way or the other. Inuyasha was so ensconced with fighting Naraku that he didn't realize what was happening. Within a moment Naraku was about to attack Inuyasha, but instead Kikyo got in the way to save his life. His branch cut through her like butter.

Her blood spewed from her shoulder and that is when the jewel fell out, thus ending her life in an instant. Her body lay still as Naraku grabbed for the jewel. His body devoured it like candy and Naraku knew that he had just one final piece until he would have final control. Inuyasha hovered over his lover's body once more and the despair ate at him so much that he became motionless. Inuyasha was the perfect target for one final blow and it would all be over. With Sesshomaru being strangled and the others occupied, it seemed that all was lost.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she pulled the arrow back on her bow. A rapid pink hue not only surrounded her, but the arrow as well. She muttered a prayer as she caught his attention and she let the arrow fly. The pink flame blazed as it flew with the arrow to its target; the heart of Naraku. It was too late for Naraku to respond and he felt the power right away. He didn't know how some mere human could get so powerful so fast. She didn't show this power when he was about to rape her, yet she showed it when he was harming the ones she cared about. Was that it? Was that why her power grew?

The arrow hit Naraku and when it did he began to dissipate with a scream so shrill that it could be heard throughout Japan. His body disappeared and became mere dust on the wind. Sesshomaru was immediately released and all the wasps blew into mere puffs of powder. Kagome nearly fell to her knees as she felt the energy drain out of her. She hoped that he was dead for real this time because she did not have it in her to conjure up spiritual magic like that again. Kagome stumbled down to the battleground and came to the spot where Naraku had been. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru in his dog form before she kneeled down to pick up the tainted jewel. It purified instantly in her hands. There was only one last piece to finish the jewel and Inuyasha had it.

Kagome saw Inuyasha hunched over Kikyo and she knew that the high priestess was dead once more. Inuyasha looked up at her and she saw tears well up in his eyes. "Save her," he pleaded. Kagome held out her hand and said, "I will. Please hand me the last shard." Inuyasha was hesitant at first, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. Kagome received it and jammed the last piece into its spot. She held it within the palms of her hands as she looked at everyone who fought together; Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kilala, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Without any of them Naraku would not have been defeated. Sesshomaru finally reverted back to his humanoid form as he stood near the others, waiting to see what would happen.

Kagome's lips began to move, "I wish that the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls would vanish and never appear again." "No!" Inuyasha screamed as the wish was completed and a slash of light blinded everyone. A whirl of wind spun around and around and in an instant it disappeared. When Kagome was able to see again she looked down at her palms and saw that the jewel was gone forever, thus relieving everyone of its intended evil upon man and demon alike. Inuyasha stood up and got in Kagome's face, "Why would you do that! You promised!"

"Silence! I will do as I said I would. Now back up and give me some room," Kagome commanded with authority. Inuyasha immediately obeyed and caught a hint of a smirk on Sesshomaru's face. Kagome bent over Kikyo and said, "I want her to have half of my soul." Kagome whispered for her powers to help her guide part of her soul into Kikyo so that she may live again. Once the enchantment was uttered a white ball of light emerged from her body and Kagome gazed into it with glazed over eyes. For a moment Sesshomaru thought that Kagome was giving her life away to save another, but then he realized what she was really up to.

The soul split in half like a cell during Meiosis, and both of them remained the same size as the original. One went back into Kagome, while the other drifted into Kikyo. Immediately she began to breath again and Inuyasha went to her and hugged Kikyo close. "I thought I lost you again!" Inuyasha whined out as he held her to him tightly. Kikyo, at a loss of words held Inuyasha too; not wanting to let him go. Kagome fell back and fainted, her world going black and the darkness swallowing her.

The sunlight shone through the panes of the window and Kagome felt the heat radiate off her skin. She opened her eyes slowly and was back in the familiar room that was hers and Sesshomaru's. She was in their bed with the covers pulled up to her shoulders. Kagome groaned and awoke from her reverie to see that everyone was there, waiting for her. "How long was I out?" Kagome asked. Immediately Sesshomaru was there by her side. He grabbed onto her hand and brought it to his face. She thought she saw tears build up in his eyes and when they fell she realized that they were real. She couldn't recall when she saw him cry. "I thought I lost you Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he kissed her hand and then came to caress you. Kagome smiled at him and said, "I'm here now Sesshomaru."

Then she saw Inuyasha step toward the bed and in his nonchalant way he said, "Oy, it's about time you woke up. You've been out for near a week. Don't ever scare us like that again." Kikyo was at Inuyasha's side and she nodded at Kagome, "Yes, we were all worried." Kikyo came to Kagome and bowed to her in respect, "I also thank you for saving my soul once more, but there is something that has been bothering all of us about that." Kagome leaned up on her weak elbows with the help of her lover. "Go on," Kagome reassured her. "We don't know how you split the soul like that without causing damage to us both. One of us should have died. It doesn't make any sense. One more thing is that I noticed I don't have powers anymore," Kikyo explained with worry lacing her face.

"I thought of it while I made the wish on the jewel. I realized that our soul was a strong one; strong enough to even kill Naraku. With a soul that strong, don't you think it would have enough power to support two vessels?" Kagome asked while looking at Kikyo. "So you split it to create two new souls?" Kikyo answered with another question. Kagome nodded, "Yes, and in doing so our miko powers are gone forever. It was a sacrifice, but one that I thought we could live without. The power of the miko transformed into another life force and with the last of my strength I told the miko within myself to do this last task. I find it funny how I was finally able to control these powers that I lose them, but I'm glad I did that because the gift was given to someone who deserved a second chance at life."

Kikyo did something completely out of character as she nearly shoved Sesshomaru out of the way to hug Kagome tight to her. "Thank you so much Kagome," Kikyo whispered to her new found friend. Kagome was shocked at first but then she hugged Kikyo back. In the middle of their hug Kagome's stomach growled in a crude way and Kikyo immediately released her with a blush on both of their faces. "I guess I'm hungry," Kagome stifled a laugh as it growled again. Sesshomaru opened the door to call for a servant and that is when Rin ran in with Rui following close behind. "Rin what did I say!" Rui called out as he chased after the girl. Rui passed Sesshomaru and said in a huff, "Lord Sesshomaru, please give me another job. I wanted to be a general!" Sesshomaru stopped himself from laughing because Rui was whining about the babysitting job that had been assigned to him in the past week.

Sesshomaru gazed at the bed and saw Rin throw herself into Kagome's arms. "I'll think about it, but it seems that Rin is growing rather attached to you," Sesshomaru mentioned as he heard Rin calling Rui's name. Rui slouched his shoulders and said, "I never thought I would be good with children my lord, but please reconsider…" Sesshomaru smirked at that and said, "We shall see Rui." Sesshomaru would think about it for about a second, but he had already decided that Rui was perfect for Rin in every way and that it would remain as it was. Rui showed his obedience and loyalty well and he wanted this demon to remain close by in case he needed Rui. Rui would remain a faithful servant in the household for a long time. Sesshomaru chuckled as he saw Rin pull Rui down to hug Kagome as well; a red blush streaking Rui's face in the process.

There was so much happiness in the room that the lord of the west knew that the times ahead would be happy for a long time. Now there was just one more thing to complete and everything will be in order. Kagome still needed to bond with him and he wanted it to be done the right way. He loved her more then anything and he wanted her to know that he would do anything to keep that love. Sesshomaru would even get along with his half brother, but Kami help him if he didn't want to kill that mutt sometimes. Sesshomaru took one last glance at his new family and the laughter that followed before he left the room to go find a decent meal for Kagome.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Miko of My Desire**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 17 Hello Mother**_

It had been nearly two weeks before Kagome got well enough to leave the bed and by that time everyone went their separate ways. Miroku's wind tunnel vanished, Sango got her little brother back and Shippo would stay with them for a while until his fox lessons started with Rui in the castle. Inuyasha and Kikyo would help Kaeda with the village and the sisters would once again be reunited. Rui, although he is a good babysitter, has been given a special mission to stop all slave trade within Sesshomaru's lands; and then the fox would be given the job he always wanted, a general in the royal militia…. Well after Rin grew up of course. Everything seemed so perfect, but there was one thing that had to be completed.

It was late at night when Sesshomaru finally came back to the room where he saw Kagome sleeping. Lately he has been out late making sure that there was no sign of Naraku or the minions that followed him. Sesshomaru wanted to be sure that there would be no more harm on the ones he had come to love and cherish. He undressed and came in the bed, the sheets crisp against his skin. Immediately Kagome snuggled close to him, finding the warmth inviting. Her lips parted as she muttered his name, "Sesshomaru." Her eyes slightly creased open, "Where were you again?" Her voice was muffled from her sleepiness. Sesshomaru held her close and said, "Just patrolling to make sure that nothing was out there."

This go Kagome's attention, "What would you be looking for?" "Nothing," Sesshomaru said in truth. "Naraku isn't coming back," Kagome stated it as finality. "You're right Kagome. I suppose I just don't want to see the woman I love ever get hurt again," Sesshomaru stated as he stared into her blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips, hearing her moan beneath him. Before Sesshomaru could ask Kagome pulled away from his heat and said, "Sesshomaru, finish the bonding with me. I want to share your spirit, body and soul. I want to become one with you forever." With the statement it would be sealed, the bonding ritual would finally be completed and Sesshomaru could officially cal Kagome his.

Sesshomaru untied her night rail and kissed on her collar bone, breathing his warm breathe on her skin. The warmth caused gooseflesh to procure on her skin and she shivered in the delight that he loved her and only her. Her arms encircled him as she drew him closer to her still. He experienced hands released her of her binding clothing that he quickly discarded them onto the floor where he presently were. Their naked bodies intertwined with one another as he splayed his fingertips over her abdomen, relishing the feel of her. She panted his named as he made her feel that fire that built up between her legs.

Sesshomaru would not quench that fire just yet. He would save the pleasure of putting the sword to the sheath when she couldn't stand it anymore. He spread her legs with his knee and when Kagome thought he would do her bidding, he instead bent low to her thighs and began to kiss the inside of them. Although it surprised her, it also gave her great pleasure to feel that rippling heat tear through her body. She could feel him close to her most tensified spot between her legs and that is when she jolted up. "Sesshomaru," she panted, "What are you doing?" He made her lay back down and replied, "Just allow me to pleasure you."

Before Kagome could protest further Sesshomaru's tongue encircled her clit and made her body respond with a jolt. She was so sweet to taste, even better than the candy that was brought from overseas. He relished in her honey sweet taste so much that he wouldn't mind licking her over and over again. She screamed his name as he continued his mesmerizing actions. Her fingers found their way to his hair as her hands entangled in it. His mouth became more ravenous when he noticed how much she responded to his mouth and he smiled against her clit as he suckled on it once more. He felt her jolt again as a new wave of pleasure shook her to uncontrollable heights. Sesshomaru licked her one last time before he fingers found their way to her entryway.

At first he used just one finger, and then two as he pumped them back and forth inside her. He moved up, still working his magical fingers inside her while he took one of her nipples and squeezed it in loving pressure. Her moans followed into cries that she couldn't contain any longer. He kissed her breasts, licked them and tormented them to where they became taut peaks of pink abundance. A sweat broke out on Kagome as he continued to play with her and torment her into heights and waves of pleasure, then bring her down just to build her back up again. She was going mad with the feelings he was kindling inside of her. "Sesshomaru, please take me," Kagome called out as his fingers left her moistened lips. He licked his fingertips and smiled wickedly at her, "I think you are more then ready for me little miko."

He hovered over her and kissed her soundly on the mouth and she could taste herself on his lips. At first she thought it would be real turn off, but it made her want him even more. Her hips gyrated against his and she nearly whined at the loss of the pleasure he gave her. Sesshomaru knew she couldn't wait any longer and neither could he. He took his shaft and connected with her in the most intimate fashion as he finally relayed the sword to the sheathe. He dove inside her so deeply that he heard her gasp when she finally got what she wanted. He moved in and out of her slowly then pumped into her faster.

They were in such unison and their moans echoed throughout the room. Kagome's legs wrapped around him to get him closer and he did as he was bid as he dove in her with such a force. They screamed out together as they reached the pinnacle of their ecstasy and orgasmed together as one. Sesshomaru stayed within her as he felt his seamen fill her and he stared into her eyes. He saw her chest heaving from the exertion, but he also saw that small smile splay on her lips. She was greatly pleasured and he would do it over and over again just to hear her moans beneath him. Kagome gave him a look that she was ready for another round. "You're insatiable Kagome," Sesshomaru panted.

He was about to pull himself out of her but she caught him before he could. "I maybe insatiable but I can never get enough of you," Kagome waggled her eyebrows at him as she said this. Sesshomaru bent down to kiss her and when he did his fangs slid carefully over her bottom lip. He cut them and he could tell Kagome winced, but he wanted to finish the bonding by ingesting her blood and so he drank. He tasted the copper liquid in his mouth and he felt a change deep within himself. He felt her all around him and not just on the outside, but deep within his heart and soul. Sesshomaru released her mouth and said, "We are bonded forever and always. You're my eternal mate." His thumb came to wipe the blood away and he kissed her to make up the small amount of pain he caused her. Kagome didn't mind because now she was one with him forever and she automatically forgave him…

**Epilogue:**

Kagome hid behind a bush as she watched the shrine from afar. Sesshomaru was behind her when they were sneaking around the estate. "I don't see why we're skulking about like this," Sesshomaru whispered to her. Kagome waved a hand at her husband, "Shhh. You know why, now be quiet." Kagome's hair had gotten longer as the time passed and now it was down to her knees in great waves. She wore a nice green sundress with a white jacket that complimented the outfit. Sesshomaru on the other hand was wearing a suit because he had just gotten off of work and picked Kagome up. Today was the day and she had been waiting for it for a long time. Sesshomaru knew why this was important to her, but he still didn't know why they had to continuously spy on them.

Kagome tried to explain that it could ruin their very future, which was technically the past. It was confusing to sometimes understand, but with how things were Sesshomaru could understand the need for secrecy. He just wasn't used to it, even after all these years. Kagome finally ducked down low and dragged Sesshomaru with her, and the bush rustled. Kagome peeked through the bush at the edge of the property and saw the person she had been waiting to see; and that was herself. The younger Kagome looked at the bush and shrugged when she realized that it was nothing. She hurried to the well with her big yellow backpack and was out of sight in seconds.

Kagome remembered that day when she went to the Feudal Era and would never come back. When the jewel disappeared the gateway between the two worlds closed and Kagome was stuck in the past, but she didn't mind it because she was with the demon she loved. Although she missed her mother a great deal as the 500 years passed in a wonderful bliss of happiness. When the shrine was built Kagome had Sesshomaru buy it so that her family would never have to worry about the rent. All her family did was clean the land and that was payment enough. Kagome, in her younger years always wondered how they afforded the shrine and now she knew why.

Kagome came out from the bush and brushed off the leaves that got on her. Sesshomaru ascended with her and tried to get the dirt smudge off his pant leg when Kagome dragged him down. He was slightly irritated as she dragged him with her. "Tell me why we have to do this. I don't know if she can handle this," Sesshomaru said as Kagome was latched onto his hand. Kagome turned to him and out her hands on her hips, "My Mom will never see me again. I have to let her know that her baby girl is safe and besides she is a grandmother now. I think she would like to know and I waited this long." Before Sesshomaru could respond he looked beyond Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome turned around and saw her mom with a broom, getting ready with the daily cleaning. "Oh, Kagome dear, I thought you were in a hurry. Did you forget something?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome's face melted as she ran to her mom and gave her a big hug. "Mom! I missed you so much!" Kagome cried out as she latched onto her mother. Mrs. Higurashi held her daughter tight before she released her. "Kagome, there is something different about you. You feel different and you look older. What's going on?" Mrs. Higurashi finally asked. Kagome smiled as she led her mom to a nearby bench and sat her down. She told her the story on how she went to the past and never came back, how she met Sesshomaru; who she introduced. Of course the mother had to play with the long silver hair and Mrs. Higurashi was really accepting of the story.

When Kagome was done explaining the mom cried out in joy, "Kagome I am so happy for you. I knew time travel was one thing, but now I know who the wonderful people were who took care of our family so well. It was you all along. I love you so much," Mrs. Higurashi said this as she accepted her daughter in another loving embrace. She continued, "It must have been hard to live this whole time without me, but I'm so glad to see you. You're always going to be my daughter." "I'm so glad to hear you say that mom and I'm also glad that you finally got to meet my husband," Kagome said this as she looked lovingly at her mate.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her new son in law and said, "Of course I love my new son in law. I love anyone who is in my family." Sesshomaru tried not to blush but it was a failed effort. "Mom, there is one more thing you have to know," Kagome mentioned. "More surprises?" her mom said in exclamation. Kagome nodded, "Yes." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for him to continue. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "You're a grandmother…" Kagome piped in, "Yes, you're a grandmother three times." "Oh dear me," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Mom it's normal. I mean I am over 500 years old as I explained before. I have two older sons and my youngest is a daughter. Please come and meet them at my home," Kagome said as she stood up and offered her hand to her mother. Kagome's mom took her daughter's hand and nodded with an approving smile. "Yes, I would love to meet my grandbabies," Kagome's mom said this with such profound love that Kagome knew that this was the perfect ending to the perfect beginning.

_**THE END**_

Author's Notes

_**Acknowledgments:**_

No story could ever be done without some help along the way. I would first like to thank my dear friend Judith Copenhaver for being my personal editor. Without her help this story would have never been completed for you all to enjoy. She is a talented writer herself who always puts my work before hers and her friendship is unquestionable to a fault; so my dear, I thank you with all my heart. I can hardly wait to get started on "**Purple Haze**" with you.

I would also like to give a personal thank you to everyone who has supported me on Deviantart and Fanfiction. With everyone who has read my story and commented on it, it has given me the strength, passion and motivation to keep writing and finishing this project to the best of my abilities. I hope you all enjoyed it and found some cool turns along the way. I love you all!

My final dedication is to my wonderful Mother, Kirby Lynn Campbell. Throughout my life she has always told her little 'Rodeo' (yes that's my nickname… love you mom) that I can do anything if I put my heart and soul into it. It is because of her that one day I will become a real novelist and it is because of her that I will be using her maiden name as my pen name; Lynn LeHew.

Goodbye! Can't wait to see you in "**Purple Haze**"!


End file.
